


Taking Sora

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Roxas is forced to send away his precious slave, Sora Sky, to complete a treaty with King Riku. Little does he know, Riku and his sister, Selphie, torment his precious into less than an animal. Can Sora be saved? Rape, abuse, sex. AU. SoKai. AkuRoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxas's Treaty and Riku's War Prize

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Did everyone miss me?

I’m still not on FanFiction (I’m still working diligently on my original fiction!) but I’ve had six chapters of this written or a while now and the original work is fun but slow-going with no one motivating me. I’m having some roughness and suck-tasticness (stupid boyfriend being stupider than usual) in life right now so I felt the need for some lovely reviews and something to look forward to everyday when I get home… Yay for FanFiction!

So… THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AS MAD FAST AS USUAL. This will be very lazily updated as I feel like writing it.

X X X

The messenger arrived at the beautiful white castle, dismounted from his great barrel-chested steed, and marched up the steps of the castle. In is leather satchel, he bore the message that would bring this awful war to a grinding halt. Well, hopefully, it would bring the war to a halt. If it didn’t, even more people would die. The messenger lifted his flag from the horse’s saddle and gazed up admiringly at the colors that had prevented him from being shot as he came across the moat. Then, he eagerly marched up the steps with his satchel and his flag. There were guards waiting for him, but they respected the colors of a messenger and let him into the king’s big throne room. 

King Roxas, affectionately known as Roxas the Fair, was seating on his modest carved wooden throne. Around his shoulders, he wore a cloak of soft blue velvet and had his feet thrust out in a kingly sort of manner. If it hadn’t been for the stress visible in his face and the exhaustion of his deep blue eyes, it would have been easy to mistake Roxas as a kind elder brother, as someone who watched over and protected those smaller members of the family.

The messenger bowed to the king and then noticed the slender young man standing just abreast of the king’s throne. He had a beautiful porcelain-doll baby-face with beautiful ocean-blue eyes, soft petal-pink lips, and a beautiful innocent expression. The messenger winced as this child-like youth knelt at Roxas’s side and whispered something to him. The way Roxas’s face smoothed of stress and pain and his lips curved into a smile, the messenger immediately realized that this young man was very precious to Roxas and that the fair king was not going to like the offer in the message. 

Wordlessly, the messenger approached the throne, knelt, took the scroll from his satchel, and handed it to the king. Above his head, the flag lay limp, but it was a comfort to have the protective colors so close. The messenger remained kneeling while the king read the message. He already knew what it said (the scribe had warned him) and was bitterly awaiting Roxas’s reaction.

_King Roxas,_

_I am definitely ready to begin our compromises. There has been too much death on both of our sides, too much pain, and too much loss. But, as giving up your country will be like giving up some vital body part, I demand the same type of loss from you. I will only halt my assault if you give to me your precious slave—Sora Sky._

_Sincerely,_

_King Riku_

As expected, Roxas reacted violently. He tore the message into little pieces and sent them scattering like snowflakes. Beside him, the slender young man, the slave, had been reading over Roxas’s shoulder. Now, his face pale and frightened, he said something to Roxas that the messenger couldn’t hear.

“No!” Roxas shouted and whirled in his throne to catch the young man in his arms. His voice was a whisper as he spoke. “I won’t give him you. You’re my childhood friend.”

Again, the slender beautiful youth spoke, so softly that his words were unheard. Roxas protested, hugging him tightly, but the slave appeared to be insisting. 

Finally, Roxas lowered his head and his blue eyes were shining with half-shed tears. To the messenger, he said, “Return to your land and tell King Riku I accept. I will send Sora to him…” He choked on sadness and when he finally managed to speak again, his voice was thick and heavy. “I will send Sora…before the week is out. Surely, King Riku will give me that small amount of time, don’t you think?”

The messenger leaped to his feet, nodded, bowed again, and hurried form the castle of Roxas the Fair. He mounted his horse and rode quickly. He did not fear that Roxas would have someone put an arrow in his back as he rode home. Nay, King Roxas was not called The Fair for nothing. Instead, the messenger feared hearing the sounds of the great leader’s heart breaking. He managed to ride fast enough.

…

Sora was King Roxas’s oldest friend and slave. He had been given to Roxas when they were both seven (Well, Roxas was seven and Sora would never know exactly how old he was.) by Roxas’s uncle. The two had become fast friends and that friendship had lasted. Giving up Sora would be, as Riku so cleverly put it, like giving up something vital. They had been through a lot together—through Sora’s damaged tormented psyche, giving him a last name, through Roxas’s admittance about being gay and loving Sora, and Sora’s lack of love for anything and his fear of it. They were partway through Sora’s tangible fear of sex and kissing, his fear of being touched or held or even comforted. If things had stayed the way they were, their next obstacle might have been helping Sora find someone to love—be it Roxas or one of the sweet maids that Sora so feared.

After the messenger left, Roxas continued to clutch Sora tightly in his arms. He was trying so hard not to cry, not to scream, not to just fall apart. Sora, as soft and warm as ever, nestled his head beneath Roxas’s chin and relished being held, for the very first time, as if it was the last time he would never feel a gentle touch again. 

“I can’t let you go,” Roxas whispered.

“You have to,” Sora murmured. “Our people are dying and you know if this continues King Riku will beat us anyway. If I go, no one else dies.”

“You’ll die!” he snapped, clutching Sora tighter to him.

Sora winced. “I’ll be alright. Besides,” he gently pushed Roxas back and smiled softly, “I know you’ll find a way to save me.”

Roxas smiled. “I will. After all, you’re my most precious childhood friend.”

Sora smiled and gently pushed Roxas away so that he could peer into his face. “I know you’ll save me,” he repeated. He hesitated, chewing his lower lip, and said softly, “…before he hurts me…”

Roxas swallowed thickly, looking into Sora’s innocent honest open face, into his beautiful eyes. Gingerly, he cupped Sora’s face in his hands, relishing as Sora didn’t pull away from him. Sora often pulled away, pale and shaking, but Roxas saw deep fear in Sora’s wonderful sky-blue eyes. They both knew what King Riku was known for—prostitutes, sex slaves, brothels… blood, rape, bruises, abuse! There was a great chance that poor fragile Sora with is fear of being kissed, touched, or even held would be quickly demolished by Riku’s sexual deviance. 

Silently, King Roxas the Fair held his most treasured person in his arms. 

…

True to his word, before the week was out, King Roxas watched from the steps of his palace as Sora climbed into the carriage that would take him away. He was leaving with few treasured possessions—the king’s amulet to wear beneath his shirt, his favorite robe, and a photograph of Roxas and himself as children—nothing else. Silently, Sora’s pale beautiful face stared out of the carriage window, desperate and lost and more than a little afraid. Roxas lifted his hand and waved goodbye to his most precious person. 

Then, kicking up clouds of dust on the road, Sora was taken from his life to stop a war he had never been a part of. 

… 

King Riku’s castle was nothing like Roxas’s. Roxas’s castle was all white marble and fortified for protection rather than battle with thick walls in several layers—just in case an army managed to break through the outer bailey—and high towers. Riku’s castle on the other hand was all sleek black stone with flying towers, battlements, and a thick iron portcullis. It was a frightening and formidable structure made for war, though it was clear that if you managed to get through the outer wall, you could take King Riku’s keep by its balls. Roxas’s keep was, on the other hand, unbreakable like an iron vault. Even if you managed through the outer wall, you would be faced with three layers of inner walls, and finally the castle itself which was a fortress nigh impenetrable. 

Sora stepped from the carriage, shouldering his small pack, and found that King Riku was waiting for him at the top of the castle steps. Riku was a tall and well-muscled man who looked as if he could snap Sora in half on a whim. He had piercing jade-green eyes, long silvery hair, a strong jaw, and a hard angle to his brows. At King Riku’s side was the woman Sora knew to be his sister, Selphie. She looked nothing like Riku save her jade-green eyes, all silky dark-chocolate tresses, honeyed flesh, and creamy skin. 

Shivering even in the bright sunlight, Sora approached them. Both sets of eyes were on him, watching him like a beautiful butterfly pinned to a board or a delicacy about to be devoured. Once he was standing before them, he dipped himself into a low bow. It was a slave bow and he realized he hadn’t had to bow so low in almost ten years, since he had been given to Roxas. 

“Your majesty,” Sora said softly. 

“Sora Sky, isn’t it?” Riku asked, giving a small nod to indicate he recognized Sora’s bow. 

Slowly, Sora straightened, nodding. 

Riku took a step towards him, grabbing Sora’s face in his long white fingers. Sora winced, desperate to pull away, but forced himself to hold his ground in front of his new king. No, not his new king. Roxas would always be his king and his closest friend. Riku was simply his new owner.

“You are incredibly beautiful,” Riku said and Sora felt his hot breath on his face. 

“Thank you,” was all Sora said and gingerly pulled away. 

Riku smirked at him and there was something sinister in that smile, something that made Sora’s blood run cold. “Please, come in. Welcome to our humble home,” Riku said and turned to gesture to the big grand doors of the black castle. 

Sora dug his fingers into the supple leather of his bag, glanced into the distance, and imagined he could see the white shine of Roxas’s castle in the sunlight, but he couldn’t. It was only wishful thinking. Firmly, Riku grasped him by his upper arm and pulled him into the castle. The heavy doors slammed shut and the cold of the castle seeped into him. Sora immediately wished that he could leave, but he knew it was impossible. 

X X X

THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AS MAD FAST AS USUAL. Get it? Got it? Good!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. The Dark King Enjoys His Spoils of War

Updates still will be slow, but I had this already and I wanted everyone to know what they were getting into. If you don’t normally read my work, be warned. If you do, then you probably won’t be surprised. We all know what I write best. Hehehehe…

X X X

Riku, Selphie, and Sora marched through the dark hallowed halls of King Riku’s black castle. The cold slowly seeped into Sora’s honey-gold sun-warmed flesh. Every few feet, there were exhausted-looking guards standing their posts where there had never been a need for guards inside King Roxas’s castle. Sora felt unsafe and clutched his satchel closer to his chest, trying to keep his breathing slow and even. Selphie’s green eyes flashed at him like dragon-eyes in the darkness, ready to eat him alive. He looked quickly away, shivering. 

Riku began speaking, voice cutting through the cave-like stillness and dark. “There are going to be rules here in my castle. First of all, you are my possession now, but I am choosing to share you with my sister. You are to do everything she says. Second, you are to remain inside the castle, just in case your King Roxas tries any hair-brained attempt to steal you back from me.”

“Roxas wouldn’t do that. He gave his word,” Sora protested softly.

The blow came out of nowhere and caught Sora completely off guard. Riku’s fist slammed into the side of his face and his teeth snapped sharply together, biting through the corner of his tongue. Letting out a cry of pain and shock, Sora crashed to the cold marble floor, clutching his face with one hand as blood seeped from the corner of his lips from his bitten tongue. He hadn’t tasted his own blood or felt pain in so long. Roxas had never hurt him.

“Why?” Sora whispered, pressing his hand to his brutalized cheek. He felt the blood run down his chin, down his throat, when he spoke.

As if he hadn’t heard him, as if nothing had happened, Riku continued, “Third, you are to never speak about King Roxas. I’m your new king now and you are my slave,” he snarled. 

Sora remained on his knees on the floor, staring up at Riku with big beautiful eyes while blood dripped from his mouth. Riku reached down and stroked Sora’s face tenderly, but Sora squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to be touched, not now while his face was still hot with Riku’s blow. Sora really was so beautiful, like a broken little porcelain doll or an abandoned puppy in a wet cardboard box on the street. He could see why Roxas treasured him so. 

“It seems your master didn’t properly train you, but that’s alright,” Riku said sweetly. “I can re-train you.”

Sora shivered hopelessly. 

Riku grinned and Selphie let out a small sick laugh behind him. Then, Riku lifted his hand and slapped Sora cruelly across the face again. Even on his knees, Sora crashed over sideways and his head slammed hard into something in the dark. Blackness crept in at the edge of his vision and he fell swiftly into unconsciousness. 

…

Sora woke up in a plush canopy bed draped with heavy red velvet curtains. The covers were pulled up to his chin and he was nestled in deep. What had happened? Oh yeah, Riku had hit him. Hit him. He slowly brought one hand up to touch his head. There was a swollen gash in his scalp from where his head had struck the base of a hidden statue in the darkness. He checked his hand for blood, but there was none. He must have been out for a long time. 

Carefully, he pulled back the covers and slipped from the bed. There was a low fire burning hot in the hearth and Sora reached his hands out, trying to get some heat back into his body. When it proved hopeless, he crouched and drew his legs tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. He buried his face and tried to force the hot anguish of tears from his throat, but they persisted. 

Finally, the first tears squeezed out and ran down his face. Sora couldn’t help it. He began to sob hopelessly into himself. God, he wanted to get out of here. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home to Roxas’s warm white castle and the blessed sunlight and Roxas’s distant yet caring touch. The terrible little animal sounds seeped from him and he wished he could stop, but he couldn’t.

“You miss your king?” Riku’s voice sliced through Sora like a physical touch and the younger man jolted, throwing himself backwards from the warmth of the fire. Riku was leaning against the threshold of the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, just watching. Sora’s face was streaked with tears and he gazed up at Riku with fear in his beautiful blue eyes. “Remember the rules,” Riku said to Sora.

Sora quickly lowered his eyes and hugged himself. “No,” he whispered.

“That’s good. Roxas never cared about you anyway,” Riku said and pushed away from the wall, closing the door behind himself.

Sora flinched as if struck, but still didn’t speak. 

“After all, he gave you to me to save his kingdom. How precious could you be to him? Just a slave, after all.” Riku cut his eyes to Sora. “You were a sex slave weren’t you?”

Sora shook his head. “No… I was a child’s playmate…”

“So you’re a virgin?”

Sora jolted, whimpering. “N-no,” he forced out.

“So, what’s that mean then? Did the child rape you?”

“S-she—”

“She?” Riku repeated.

Sora turned away. “Please, stop this,” he whispered.

“Why? Is it painful?”

“Yes…”

Riku towered over Sora, glaring down at him with those green eyes. 

Sora felt like an insect about to be crushed. 

“You didn’t answer,” Riku said.

“What?” Sora whispered.

“Did the child rape you?” Riku repeated very slowly.

Sora looked sharply away and was quiet, shivering like a broken thing.

Riku grabbed him by a fistful of soft chocolate hair, dragged him to his feet, and slapped him. Sora let out a cry, clutching at his face. 

“Please, stop!”

“You are my slave now! I own you! You will answer me!”

Sora sobbed.

Riku struck him again, even harder. The boy’s cheek bruised under his heavy hand and tears rushed out. “Answer me!”

“Yes!” Sora shouted, but there was something broken and hysterical in his voice. 

“How does a little girl rape you?” Riku snarled. “Are you that pathetic?”

“I-I had to do what she said…”

“So what?”

“She… she used her toys.”

“Her toys?” Riku repeated.

Sora nodded.

Riku released him and Sora crumpled to his knees. He hugged himself tightly and shuddered. Riku sat down on the edge of the beautiful canopy and stared down at Sora where he was cowering in front of the fireplace. “She fucked you with her toys? How? Did she shove a doll up your ass?”

Sora nodded slowly, tears streaming down his face. He covered his face with his shaking hands, hiding and whimpering at the memories. They must have been bad…

Riku spent a long moment visualizing what that must have looked like, thinking about how fun that must was have been, and wondering what had driven a small child to want to do that. He supposed Sora was that unspeakably beautiful and fragile that even as a child other children had wanted to hurt, touch, and own every inch of him. He imagined Sora on his hands and knees, legs pushed apart—maybe the girl had forced him to lie across her dollhouse so that every inch of his secret sex was exposed, maybe she had been licking her doll for him or maybe she pushed it in dry. He imagined Sora’s little child cries as the pain ripped into him. Riku shook his head to clear the images. His cock was already stiff and his pants were too tight.

“So, you’ve never taken a cock before?” he asked.

Sora shuddered, whimpering like a small tormented animal, and Riku’s heart began to pound eagerly against his ribs. He wanted to take Sora as the child had. He wanted to tear him apart and own every secret inch of his body. 

Then, Riku crossed the room, grabbed Sora by his arms, and dragged him to his feet. Sora was limp in his grip like wet paper. Riku took Sora’s face in his hands, digging his fingers into Sora’s already-battered cheeks. Tears rolled from his beautiful sky-blue eyes like rain. Then, wordlessly, Riku tore Sora’s shirt in his hands and shredded it down the front, revealing Sora’s sun-bronzed flesh with its soft chiseled muscles. Sora let out a desperate cry and pulled away, but the shirt remained in Riku’s hands. 

Half-naked, Sora stumbled into the bed, gasping. “W-What are you doing?”

Riku advanced on him, grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers, and yanked him flush against him. Then, he hooked his arm around Sora’s waist to hold him there and pawed his free-hand down Sora’s chest. After a long moment of hard touching, he tore the buttons of the fly and yanked the pants down Sora’s thin legs. Sora clutched at his pants, but Riku only threw him backwards onto the bed. Naked, Sora tried to crawl away, but Riku caught him by his ankle and dragged him back. 

“No! Please!” Sora begged, but Riku wrenched one arm behind Sora’s back and pinned him to the mattress. 

“If you don’t want this to hurt too much, I suggest you behave.”

Sora sobbed, struggling hopelessly against a man that was so much larger than him. Riku rummaged in the nightstand and produced a small bottle of lubricating oil. He poured the cold liquid through the cleft of Sora’s ass and then trailed his fingers through it, enjoying the thick sensation not unlike that of a woman’s sloppy wet cunt. Beneath the moisture, Sora’s flesh was warm and supple, firm but incredibly soft. He probed his tight asshole and his dick turned to stone at the impossible tightness clenching just around the very tip of his finger.

“Since it’s been a while for you, I’ll be gentle with you. This will help you get used to it before I really take you.”

Sora cried out desperately, squirming beneath Riku’s hard overpowering body. His free hand was fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. “Please, please, don’t!” he begged.

With all his fruitless squirming, Riku’s hand slid but it didn’t take much time for his finger to find Sora’s tight asshole again and pushed into him with a terrible squishing sound. Sora whimpered and squirmed, struggling to escape Riku’s invasion, but to no avail. Riku released his twisted arm and Sora clutched hopelessly at Riku’s wrist, trying to stop the invading thrusting finger. Riku was stronger and had a better angle and continued to push into Sora ruthlessly. The ring of muscles was like a vice and Riku was looking forward to plunging his dick deep inside Sora’s body.

“Please! Stop! This hurts!” Sora sobbed. His blue eyes were a mess of tears and there was the cutest red flush covering his entire face, from pain and embarrassment and fear. He looked as if he was about to be sick. “Please, please, stop! This isn’t right! I’m a man, too!”

Riku smirked. “Even saying that, why is it that when I put my fingers in—” he stroked Sora’s prostate purposefully and the younger man whimpered. Then, Riku reached beneath Sora and gripped his hardening member. “You get hard being violated in the ass by a man’s fingers,” he continued. “Tell me, which do you like better?” He pushed deeper into Sora’s ass, stroking his prostate hard, and then jerked his member firmly. 

Sora sobbed, releasing Riku’s wrist to hide his face with his hands. He was making sick little animal sounds. Riku’s fingers were making his ass squish as all the lubricant seeped in and he pumped Sora’s member with quick even strokes. Then, he leaned over Sora to kiss his throat and lick one swollen nipple. After a moment, he bit down and Sora let out a scream of pain.

“You should be honest. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Riku whispered and licked the shell of Sora’s ear. 

Sora sobbed into the mattress, fisting his hands in the sheets. Riku added a second finger and continued fucking him slowly and deliberately. The squishing sound was endless, filling the room with the stink of sex. Sora was still sobbing and screaming beneath him, sweating from pain and fear so that his body was slick and hot. Then, Riku pulled his fingers out and licked them lewdly, but Sora didn’t see. He was hiding his pretty face and crying. 

Riku stared down at his war-prize, his new slave, watching patiently for a long moment. Sora continued to sob and whimper even after Riku stopped touching him. Riku waited patiently for the terrified boy to roll over, to think it had ended, to give a little trust and hope so that it would be so much sweeter to tear him apart. 

Finally, Sora did, peeking nervously but hopefully between his long slender fingers. Then, Riku pounced on Sora like a cat on a mouse. Sora screamed in panic and tried to struggle away, but Riku forced his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Then, he rubbed his cock through the moist cleft of Sora’s ass, found his loosened asshole, and shoved brutally in. Sora’s hands flew to their joined mouths, shoved Riku away, and he let out a scream of pure agony. Riku allowed the kiss to remain broken because Sora was so desperately sucking in air, sobbing, and whimpering. 

Riku grunted and shifted inside Sora’s tight channel, feeling the muscles clench and scream around him. “Ugh, you’re so tight!”

Then, he looked down into Sora’s face. Never had he seen something so heartbreaking before and it almost made him stop raping the boy. 

Almost. 

Those sky-blue eyes were so swollen with tears that streamed like a river of rain down Sora’s beautiful face. His mouth was half-open, coated with salvia from Riku’s fierce dominating kiss, and his lips were puffy from the hard kisses. Little gasping sounds were coming out of his wide-open mouth. Sweat was standing out all over his beautiful golden body and there were already bruises developing on his honeyed flesh from where Riku had grabbed him. There were cries coming from Sora, small little twisted animal cries of pure pain and terror. 

Riku leaned down and drank the tears from Sora’s anguished face. Then, he heartlessly continued fucking Sora. 

Sora’s fingers dug into Riku’s arm where his hands were heedlessly spreading Sora’s thighs, keeping his knees high and apart for the best penetration. Sora’s thin white chest was heaving with pants and small half-hidden screams. Suddenly, Sora threw his head back into the pillows and let out a low heartbreaking wail of agony and hopelessness. His fingers continued digging into Riku’s arms from the pain and his body remained painfully tight with tension, but Sora had given up. He was resigned to what Riku was doing to him even as tears continued to stream from his swollen eyes. Finally, Riku spilled deep inside his new possession and relished the way Sora pressed his hands to his belly as if that would push the semen out of him. Riku pulled out of Sora, enjoying the way the boy’s body wrenched beneath him in half-realized pain.

“Did you enjoy that?” Riku whispered and licked the side of Sora’s tear-stained face.

Sora sobbed, still pressing at his belly. His member had been stiff and straining, but was quickly softening regardless of the fact that he hadn’t come. Guess he really hadn’t enjoyed the sex. Strange, since Riku had been trying so hard to hit his prostate over and over. 

“I did,” Riku purred against the shell of his ear.

Sora trembled on the bed, rolled over, and hugged himself tightly. He sobbed into his hands helplessly and Riku watched his semen dribbling from Sora’s abused asshole. There was some blood in it. Wordlessly, Riku laid Sora’s tattered shirt over his naked skinny frame. Shivering, Sora still flinched and whimpered.

Riku grabbed Sora’s face and kissed him again, pushing his tongue into the quivering boy’s mouth and dominating him easily. He almost reached around his waist to violate his ass again, but decided against it. He didn’t want to feel his semen dribbling around his fingers from inside Sora. So, he let him go and said, “I’ll be back later.” With that, he left the room. The sound of the door slamming was like the condemning sound of a judge’s gavel—so loud and terrible in the stillness that was only broken by Sora’s hopeless cries.

“Roxas,” he sobbed. “Please, help me…”

X X X

Poor Sora.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. The Lady of Pleasure and Pain

Ugh, original story is so close to being finished its almost unfair. I have about two chapters to go—two!—but I muddle around a lot editing crap and making my own life difficult. It’s also suckish not having author’s notes because that how I always get my chapter started—by rambling a little bit. Humph, it’s so aggravating but hopefully it will be worth it!

If anyone’s bored or needs good music, I just discovered “Florence and the Machine” and she’s very cool and interesting. “Cosmic Love,” “Kiss with a Fist,” and “Howl” are my favorites so far. Happy happy!

Updates will still be slow! (I feel the need to say this continuously because I’m not sure anyone believes me.)

X X X

King Riku returned just as dusk had fallen outside the thin barred window. By then, Sora had managed himself back into his trousers, but he was hunched over, both slender arms wrapped around his middle in anguish. He had added some wood to the fire, packed it in so that the room was shockingly warm. It looked as if he had been trying to tie his torn shirt back together, but must have given up because the pieces were puzzled out on the floor in front of the hearth and sparks were leaping on it. Sora whirled when the door opened but cried out at the sudden movement and hugged his abdomen tighter as if trying to hold himself together.

“Oh, do you hurt inside, pet?” Riku asked him coldly.

Sora didn’t answer, only tightened his arms around himself.

“Answer me or I’ll assume your answer is ‘NO’ and fuck you.”

Immediately, Sora whispered, “Yes.”

Riku caressed his face, relishing the way the boy whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. “Now, was that so hard?”

Again, the whimpering youth was silent.

Riku didn’t need to hurt Sora right now—only train the boy to cower before him, bow to his every whim, and jump at his every command. So Riku slapped him across the face, but lightly. Even so, Sora cried out and tears swelled in his eyes. “Well, was it hard to answer me?!”

“N-no,” he whispered. 

Riku sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, watching Sora with narrowed eyes. “It’s Selphie’s turn to fuck you, pet.”

Sora sighed as if relieved, lowering his eyes to the singed tatters of his shirt. 

“I’ll make you a deal since you’re so hurt,” Riku cooed. “If you suck me, I’ll tell Selphie not to fuck you in the ass.”

Sora jolted, his terrified cerulean eyes meeting Riku’s. “But… how could she…?”

Riku grinned down at him. “Selphie likes toys, pet. She normally wears some during the day to pleasure herself.”

“And she would…?” he whimpered. “…to me…?”

“Oh yes. Without a doubt.”

Sora hugged himself again. “Please,” he begged.

Riku smiled and it was like that of a predator to its prey. “Come here then.”

Sora started to rise from his collapsed kneeling position, but Riku clucked his tongue.

“No, no, pet. Crawl to me on your knees.”

Sora whimpered, but did crawl to Riku’s feet. The way he moved cried of intense agony and Riku had been planning on letting Selphie do whatever she wanted to Sora regardless, but he wasn’t completely heartless. He didn’t want Roxas’s precious to go into shock and become an unresponsive statue. Riku would tell Selphie to be gentle with him… well, within reason. He definitely would tell her that Sora’s poor reamed ass was off limits.

“Suck me and I won’t let her hurt you,” Riku whispered and gently pet Sora’s face. Even though his touch was gentle, Sora still winced and pulled back. Riku patted his face. “You don’t want to be hurt again, do you, precious?”

Sora’s shaking hands gripped Riku’s thighs. He was trembling so badly that he couldn’t get the fly down and Riku had to help him. Once the zipper was lowered, Sora’s cold shaking hands hesitantly touched Riku’s stiff straining cock. 

“Do it or I’ll let her hurt you,” Riku murmured and continued to stroke the curve of Sora’s jaw. “She’s not as kind as me, pet. She won’t give you oil. She will only put her juices on you and, trust me, it won’t be enough to stop you from ripping.”

Sora sobbed, tears running down his pale haunted face. He wrapped his long thin fingers around Riku’s dick and squeezed cautiously. Nervously he wet his soft still-swollen lips, glanced up into Riku’s face, and choked back a sob before fearfully snaking out his pink tongue to lick the dampening head. Riku fisted his hands in Sora’s soft chocolate locks and pulled him closer. Sora’s mouth remained firmly closed and the head of his dick bumped the boy’s lips. 

“Open your mouth,” Riku growled.

Sora parted his lips and took Riku into his mouth. Immediately, Riku slammed himself down Sora’s throat. Sora put his hands on Riku’s thighs and desperately tried to push himself away from Riku. He couldn’t breathe. Riku’s dick was choking him. He tried to speak, but Riku continued to force himself down the boy’s throat. Suddenly, Riku released him. Sora crashed backwards, choking and gasping for breath. He pressed his hands to his bruised throat and stared up at Riku with wide desperate eyes. 

“Use your tongue more.”

“Please, I can’t…”

Riku smirked, stood up from the bed, and took several steps towards the door. “Alright,” he said with a relaxed uncaring roll of his strong shoulders. “I guess I’ll tell Selphie she can come in and have her way with you.”

Sora cried out. “No!” He leaped and managed to grab Riku by the back of his trousers, whimpering in pain at the movement. “Please, please, no. It hurts so much. I can’t take any more. Please, please, let me try again.”

“Beg me.”

Sora’s blue eyes streamed and he sobbed into his free hand for a moment. Then, he gazed desperately up at Riku and pleaded in the most broken voice. “Please, please, give me another chance. It hurts… inside. I don’t want her to hurt me. Please, let me try again.”

“Say, ‘Please, my king, allow me to suck your cock.’”

Sora sobbed harder, hugging his middle with his free arm while the other still clutched at Riku’s pants. “Please, my king… allow me to s-suck your… your c-cock, please.”

Riku took Sora’s face in his hands and stroked his hair almost tenderly even though the boy still flinched. It seemed those first few blows to the face had broken him. “Last chance, pet. If you can’t make me come, I’ll hand you over to Selphie and she’ll hurt you in ways you didn’t think possible,” he warned.

Sora nodded, tears streaming silently down his face. “I… I understand…” He hesitated a moment and then fearfully whispered, “What can I do to make it… better?”

Riku smiled. That proved the deepness of Sora’s desire, his desperation, not to be hurt. He was like a small animal, afraid of the larger looming hand, poised to strike down like an angry God. “Use your tongue more, pet,” Riku cooed. “Move up and down on me. And suck.”

Sora nodded and nervously reached out.

Riku remained standing and Sora was still on his knees before him. Again, Sora took Riku into his mouth and this time, he worked as hard as he possibly could. Riku threaded his fingers through the young man’s hair, guiding him to the correct pace until he got the hang of it. Sora’s tongue lavished attention at the head of his shaft, pressing at the slit there, and Riku could feel him swallowing the salty fluid seeping out. His release began to build up like a coil and Riku pulled Sora’s mouth firmly over him, forcing himself down the back of Sora’s throat. After a moment, the young man began to struggle and Riku could feel his small weak chest throbbing, begging for breath that was denied. The desperation in Sora brought Riku over the edge and he spilled his semen down the boy’s throat. 

Because Sora’s eyes were beginning to roll and his face was terribly red, Riku let him go before he even finished coming. Sora crashed sideways, lying on the floor like a used doll. Semen spilled from his mouth, even more coming out as he choked and coughed. Riku pumped himself with his hands, spurting the remaining seed on Sora’s prone helpless body.

“You…” Sora gasped weakly when he finally stopped hacking. “You’ll tell her… not to hurt me…”

Riku smiled down at the poor broken boy. “Yes, precious. I will tell Selphie to be gentle with you.”

Sora closed his sky-blue eyes and coughed again, spitting up semen. Riku turned to leave, but Sora’s voice chased him from the room like a pursuing ghost. His little voice was so quiet, but it was not a cry or a plea for mercy. Instead, the brutalized youth whispered, “Thank you…”

Disgusted, Riku slammed the door so hard that he was sure he felt the foundation of the castle shake. 

Selphie was waiting in the hallway. Her soft chestnut tresses had been lightly curled around her face, she was wearing a silk nightdress, and Riku could see her nipples through the thin fabric. She had a canvas bag over her shoulder that was surely filled with her favorite toys and she smiled at him eagerly. “I heard you fucking him. He sounds really good. Is it my turn?” she asked her brother. 

“Yeah, but Selph, you are to be gentle with him.”

“What? I brought my favorite toys to try out on a man. I’ve been looking forward to this since you made the deal with King Roxas,” Selphie said and her face was a mess of grouchy disappointment. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Why should I?”

“Because I made him a deal,” Riku said. 

“So?” Selphie stuck out her lower lip in a pout that worked on many of her lovers, but didn’t work on Riku.

“Selph,” Riku growled at his sister. He pinned her down with his green dragon-like eyes. “I said to be gentle with him and I expect you to do as I say. If I see so much as a hickey on his neck, you’ll spend a week in the dungeons without toys.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

“Good girl,” Riku said and walked away. 

Selphie tucked some hair behind her ear and opened the bedroom door. Inside, Sora was still lying on the floor. He was wearing only trousers and his naked chest was heaving. There was a lot of semen around his mouth, splattered on the floor like spilled paint. Sure enough, Roxas the Fair’s childhood-friend-slave was a beautiful masterpiece. He was even more beautiful broken and lying on the floor before her like this. Smiling, Selphie set down her canvas bag at his side and crouched down to be at his level. 

As if sensing her presence, his cerulean blue eyes cracked open and his mouth moved in a little whisper. “You won’t hurt me, please?” he whispered.

She smiled and it must have been gruesome because he flinched back, cringing into the floorboards. Selphie touched his face, stroking his hair and cheeks. After a long moment of her soft touches on his face, he relaxed a little bit. He opened his eyes again and gazed up into her face. 

“You won’t hurt me?” he whispered again.

She shushed Sora, still stroking his face and throat. “Yes, sweetness, I won’t hurt you,” she purred. Then she ran her hands down his chest, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his trousers. “I’ll make you feel good.”

He closed his eyes and touched her wrists. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t hurt me…”

Selphie leaned in on him. Her chestnut hair curtained his face, hiding them from the outside world. She put her lips to his, devouring him with her hot wet kiss. Gasping for breath, he pulled away and pressed his hands desperately to his face. 

Selphie smiled and whispered to him, “You’re so precious.”

He shivered as if beaten. 

Selphie cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. “You are,” she cooed. “I just want to rip out your heart and eat it.”

Sora’s eyes widened and he tore away from her, scrambling backwards until his back collided with the bed frame. “No!” he pleaded, eyes wide with terror. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me! King Riku promised that if I…” he choked back tears of shame and fear “…if I sucked him, he wouldn’t let me be hurt…”

Selphie leaned back on her palms, gazing at Sora’s cowering form, and spread her legs lewdly so that he could see up her nightdress. She knew perfectly well that she wasn’t wearing panties and that there was something fake and wonderful pushed deep inside her snatch, but the shock and terror on Sora’s beautiful face was priceless. He quickly averted his blue eyes like a perfect gentleman, clutching his legs to his narrow chest. 

Selphie slithered towards him and put her hands on his bent knees. His body was warm and supple beneath her hands. She grinned into his terrified face and whispered, “Don’t you want to feel good? I can make you fly, sweet Sora Sky.”

Sora cowered.

Selphie kissed his chin, his throat, and his long collarbones. Then, she pried his trembling hands away from his body and kissed his naked chest. There were bruises on him, from her brother, she supposed. She unfastened Sora’s trousers and pulled them down his thin legs. Much to her displeasure, his member was soft and Sora shuddered when she touched him, pumping him into full hardness. If her brother hadn’t banned her from hurting him, she would have taken out her little leather whip and beaten his cock until it was hard and bloody for her. Instead, she was forced to a gentler approach. She bent low over his crotch and took him into her mouth. He made a small sound and fisted his hands tightly. 

While she sucked him, distracted him, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vibrator that was about the size of a small peanut. She rubbed it through her juices until it practically slipped from her grasp. This she pressed against Sora’s poor reamed asshole and slipped it easily past the brutalized ring of muscles. Even so, he let out a cry of pain and she heard his nails digging into the floor, scraping painfully. The vibrator lay on his sensitive prostate, wracking his body with impossible pleasure.

Selphie sucked him harder, waiting until she felt that he was just about to explode. Then, she snapped a cock ring on him, preventing his orgasm from releasing. Sora gasped in pain and cold and stared up at her. His face was pink and sweat had gathered at his temples.

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

He turned his face away.

Selphie licked the head of his member, relishing the small whimper that escaped him. “Do you?”

“No,” he whispered.

Taken aback, she turned up the vibrator on his prostate and Sora yelped, squirming beneath her. “Really?” she asked.

He shook his head, then nodded, as if confused. “No, I don’t want… this…”

“Really?” she repeated and touched the head of his sensitive member, squeezing him between her long fingers. 

Sora’s eyes welled with tears and he hid his face in his hands. 

Selphie sat back, watching him as he squirmed and writhed in pleasure-pain. She put her hands between her legs and began arranging her vibrators, pleasuring herself, pumping them in and out. She made some awful squelching moaning sounds as she masturbated. She had hoped that Sora would succumb to the pleasure and crawl to her, begging to be fucked and loved on, but he didn’t. He remained lying on the floor, curled around himself and shivering. 

Enraged, Selphie leaped to her feet and put her foot on his throat. “What are you?!” she shouted. “Don’t you surrender to pleasure?!”

He whimpered, blue eyes staring up at her with hopeless fear and pain. 

Selphie jumped to her feet, pulled back her leg, and kicked him as hard as she could in the face, forgetting her brother’s threat. She just wanted Sora to hurt and she was almost as good at casing pain as she was at mastering pleasure. Sora clutched his brutalized face, whimpering in anguish, as Selphie continued to rain the worst blows on his exposed body. She kicked him in the genitals, in his vulnerable stomach, under his chin so that his teeth snapped together and blood bloomed in his mouth, and crushed his fingers beneath her heel. 

Then, when he was a bloodied mess, she left her vibrator in his bleeding ass but removed the cock ring. His member remained hard between his legs and she put her foot down on it, hurting him worse than he deserved, but she didn’t care. When she was content that he knew his place, she gathered her things, took his clothes so that he would have to remain naked, and stormed from the room. The door slammed shut behind her and Sora curled up tighter, whimpering in agony.

“Promised…” he whispered through his bloody split lips. “Promised not to… hurt me… Lied… lied…” He gasped for breath, trying to soothe the anguish that was eating him alive from the inside out. “Hurts so much inside and outside… promised… Liars…!” He didn’t cry for Roxas, even as the darkness, betrayal, and pain closed their clawed hands around his delicate body and fragile mind. 

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	4. What's to be Done with Precious Things?

WOOT! CELEBRATORY CHAPTER POSTING! I just, and I mean JUST, finished by original story. Two hundred and fifty-six pages, people! 

I rock!

Now, all I have to do is re-read and edit that WHOLE thing, but—hey—how hard can that be, right? I just have to look for places where I wrote “hat” instead of “that.” You all know me and the stupid errors I make.

So, WHOOT WHOOT, The Breaking of Poisonwood is finished being written! Yes!

X X X

When King Riku entered Sora Sky’s room the next morning, he came across a sight he had not expected in his wildest nightmares or most erotic wet-dreams. He had expected to find Sora bound to the bed, writhing in whatever pleasured toyed-with state Selphie had left him in, maybe she had left a little vibrator inside him or one of her juicy toys wrapped around his member. He had expected to find Sora lying on the floor covered in semen and pleasuring himself, moaning and sobbing like an animal, reduced to that because Selphie was a master of pleasure. Riku had even expected to find Sora and Selphie still together, still fucking, tangled in the bed’s silken sheets.

Instead, he discovered Sora lying on the hardwood floor in a puddle of blood. His beautiful porcelain-pale body was naked, stained with bruises, and one of Selphie’s little vibrators was pushed up into his violated ass. It was buzzing like an angry bee and the muted pleasure had hardened Sora’s member slightly though he wouldn’t rise to the pleasure and was completely still. He looked like a shattered porcelain doll, so broken, so damaged, completely destroyed, inside and out. 

“Shit!” Riku swore because it was apparent that Selphie had hurt Sora regardless of what Riku had told her. Not only that, but it looked like she had hurt him badly. 

The dark king dashed to Sora’s side, knelt, and carefully pulled the little pink peanut from the poor youth’s reamed ass. Sora made a small sound of anguish and flinched. Riku hurled the thing across the room and gathered Sora up in his arms like he was dealing with a very small and very injured child. 

“Shit, are you alright?” he asked.

Sora’s blue eyes flickered open, but slammed shut like steel doors, emotionless and dark. “Yes. I’m just fine,” he said coldly and shifted in Riku’s arms as if to escape, but it hurt him too much and he was forced to lay still.

“You don’t look fine,” Riku said softly and gingerly touched a big black bruise on Sora’s face.

Sora winced and bit his lip to hold back a whimper of pain. Blood between his tightly-pressed pale lips, trailing down from the corner of his mouth.

“Tell me the truth,” Riku said firmly.

“I’m fine,” Sora repeated and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He licked his blood-red mouth. It looked like he had bitten his tongue. 

Riku dug his fingers into the soft already-bruised flesh of Sora’s arms and hissed, “Are you alright? Tell me the truth or I’ll…” Riku lost the threat in his mouth. What more could he do to Sora? Fuck him harder when his body was already torn apart at the seams? Hurt him when he was already beaten black and blue? Starve him or make him suffer of thirst? Burn him with embers from the hearth? 

Even though Riku’s threat remained nameless, Sora still spoke. After a long moment, he sucked in a deep breath and whispered in the coldest voice, “I’m alright. You’ve only beaten and raped me! I’m just fine!” Sora wrest himself out of Riku’s arms, managed to stand, and staggered away. Blood ran down his thighs, slow and half-clotted. He clutched one of the posters of the bed, tried to remain standing, but finally slid to his knees. 

“I’ll keep Selphie away from you,” Riku promised.

Sora shook his head. “You’re a liar… She’s hurt me already.”

“I see that, precious.”

Sora whipped his head in Riku’s direction, boring holes into the dark king with his beautiful sky-blue eyes. “Why do you call me that?! Why?! Aren’t you supposed to love and cherish, protect and care for precious things?! Why are you hurting me like this?! Why are you trying to break me?!” He put his face in his hands and began to sob. “Why? Why would you rape me? Why would she beat me?” His voice cracked and broke like shattering glass. “What did I do? What have I done wrong?” He hugged himself, sobbing into his hands.

Riku gazed despairingly at his war-prize. Finally, he stood from his crouched position and closed the space between himself and tragically-lovely Sora. “Listen to me, Selphie was not supposed to hurt you. She did wrong and I will punish her for it,” he said.

Sora shuddered. “And then she will punish me because you punished her. I’ll just be hurt more for her anger. Please, don’t…”

“I have to punish her. I am king and I must enforce my power,” Riku explained. 

Sora still shivered, covering his face with his legs pressed close to hide his damaged body.

“Really, she won’t hurt you again. I won’t share you with her anymore,” Riku continued.

“So only you will hurt me,” Sora whispered and nodded to himself as if agreeing with this. His creamy lids were closed over those beautiful eyes, but his eyes were quivering beneath them as if he was having nightmares. 

Riku reached out and touched him, but Sora flinched away. His nudity was suddenly horrible to look at. All the deep dark bruises and blood so exposed to Riku’s eyes, making him very aware of the broken promise that should have meant nothing to him. Why did he suddenly care so much that Sora Sky, Roxas the Fair’s worthless slave, had been lied to and was badly hurt because of it? Riku himself had intended to violate and damage Sora. Why did it suddenly matter so much? Carefully, Riku shrugged out of his velvet cloak and wrapped Sora’s naked brutalized body in it. 

“I’m sorry,” Riku murmured and gently lifted Sora onto the plush bed. 

Sora’s scant weight barely shifted the mattress and he immediately curled around himself, clutching the cloak to his bare chest. “Please, don’t… don’t take me right now… It hurts to breathe and I can’t… I can’t take it if you… tear me apart…” he pleaded in slow labored breaths.

“Hurts to breathe?” Riku repeated. He reached out and touched Sora’s ribcage through the velvet cloak. 

With a yelp of agony, Sora shoved Riku’s hand away. The wild shove was a little too powerful in Sora’s blind panic and his hand slapped over Riku’s pale face with a loud crack. Sora knew he had done wrong immediately and cowered into the bed as Riku raised a hand to touch his stinging cheek. “Please, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” Sora sobbed.

Riku had never been struck before. Never! 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Rage bubbled through his chest and he felt his blood begin to boil. No one struck a king! No one challenged a king’s will, especially not Riku’s! No one refused Riku what he wanted! Ever! Even with sweet Sora begging for forgiveness and the shameful thoughts from only a moment before racing through his head, Riku still couldn’t stop. He yanked the velvet cloak away from Sora’s naked body and pinned him to the mattress with the other hand.

“Please, don’t! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Sora sobbed and hopelessly pushed against Riku’s chest with his small white hands. 

As he had the first time Riku had taken him, he grabbed Sora’s wrists and pinned them painfully. Sora was sobbing as Riku forced his way between his slender thighs, bruising into his soft flesh with sharp bony hips, groped his fly down, and released his stone-hard dick. There had been lubricant and some painful preparation the last time, but this time, Riku just slammed brutally into Sora with pure cruelty, hatred, and rage.

Sora screamed!

If it had hurt before, the pain was far beyond excruciating now. Blackness crept in on the edges of Sora’s vision and the pain almost made him black out. Spots danced in front of his eyes, clouding his vision, even Riku’s aroused terrible face above him. Riku’s hard hands on his tender battered member, squeezing cruelly, brought him back into his body with a shuddering jolt. His own scream was still echoing in his ears and he felt his eyes burning with tears. 

Riku slammed into him harder, as if intentionally causing pain. He was grunting, his open mouth pressed to Sora’s throat, and he bit carefully at the racing pulse there yet didn’t break the thin skin. He sucked hard, creating a heavy black-red hickey. Sora sobbed, squirming, but it only hurt him more to resist so he stopped struggling beneath Riku’s onslaught. Crying and letting out small sounds of agony, he allowed Riku to ravage him like a beast to a small vulnerable rabbit.

Suddenly, there was an even sharper splitting tearing agony in his ass and Riku’s thrusts grew smoother and easier. 

“What the…?” Riku muttered and pulled back to look between Sora’s legs. “Shit, blood!”

Sora sobbed and tried to draw his legs to his chest, tried to get away from Riku, but every movement only brought him more pain. The anguish of breathing was still spiking through him, tearing him apart while agony speared up through his reamed rectum. He was dying from both ends.

Blood…?

“Shit, I’ll get something for that,” Riku said, but for a moment, he didn’t leave. He remained standing at the side the bed, grunting and panting, but Sora didn’t look to see what he was doing. Then, finally, something hot and sticky splattered on Sora’s exposed body. Then, again, Riku covered Sora’s body with his velvet cloak and suddenly blew from the room like a gust of wind. 

Once Sora was alone in the empty room, trembling with cold and fear and pain, he gently touched the place where Riku had been. He felt torn flesh and when he looked at his hand he found a lot of shiny blood and some semen on his fingertips. That wetness and heat had also been Riku coming on his body, having jerked himself off to finish even though Sora was bleeding on the bed before him. Sora let out a sob of despair. 

For a long time, he lay in that room, bleeding and alone. 

Then, the door creaked open and a slender young woman stepped into the room. She was wearing a maid’s uniform, carrying a small kit under her arm, and had a small round tray with something steaming on it. Her ruby tresses were scraped back into a sloppy bun, her twilight-colored eyes had dark circles underneath them, and she had a small cut in the corner of her mouth as if someone had punched her, but the wound looked old. Silently, she approached him and knelt beside the bed.

“Sora Sky?” she whispered.

He whimpered and curled in tighter on himself. 

“I’m here to help you. I’ll make you feel better,” she whispered and gently reached out to touch him. 

At the words Selphie had spoken to him only the night before, Sora sobbed and flinched away from her. “Please, don’t…! I’m… I’m bleeding!”

“I know,” the maid whispered. “I have medicine. Please, let me help you.”

“Medicine?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to… fuck me?”

“No.” Her voice was so soft and sweet that he had to believe her. 

He rolled over on the bed and faced her, tangled in the velvet cloth. Her face was gentle and she looked as if she had been hurt and didn’t want to cause anyone else any pain. His cerulean eyes welled with desperate tears and he begged her, “Please, help me.”

She dipped her head in a nod and gently peeled the cloak away from his body, revealing all of his beautiful nudity and painful wounds. Then, she saw the blood on the coverlet and on his fingerprinted thighs and whispered, “Where are you bleeding?”

He turned his face away, ashamed. 

“Did the king… or Lady Selphie… rape you?”

Sora shuddered.

“Please, I know this will be hard for you, but please spread your legs for me,” she murmured. 

He whimpered and squeezed his thighs together tightly. 

She laid a gentle hand on his quivering belly, soothing him. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you,” she whispered.

After a long moment’s hesitation, he parted his thighs for her, revealing his most abused place. She sucked in a small gasp and he hid his face.

“Is it that bad?”

The maid didn’t answer. She only silently took a small jar from the little kit she had brought and scooped a little out with her index finger. “I don’t want to cause you any pain,” she said, “but this will probably hurt regardless of how gentle I am.”

Sora fisted his hands in the sheets, but nodded to her. “I’m ready,” he whispered. 

The maid dipped her head, crimson locks feathering against her pale cheeks. Gingerly, she applied the ointment to his reamed rectum. Even so, he let out a small whimper of agony as she applied it to his tattered flesh. Slowly, a cool numbing sensation spread from whatever she had applied to him and he let out a small sigh of strangled relief. 

“Is that better?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he murmured. “Will you… put some inside me?”

“I shouldn’t.” She sounded unspeakably nervous.

“Please, it hurts on the inside,” he begged.

Sora felt her breath on his skin, warm and light, and her hand hesitated where she was gingerly cupping the swell of his ass. Then, carefully, she pushed her slender finger into him, stroking the ointment over his clenching ragged walls. Finally, he could breathe and the pain was not so intense. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” she asked him.

“It hurts to breathe,” he whispered. 

She touched his chest, running her hands over the smooth sculpted muscles and the bruises on him. His flesh was smooth and soft and blessedly warm. Then, her fingers found a broken rib and he let out a small shriek of pain. Carefully, she put her palm over the broken bone and pressed until she felt it slide back into place, fitting neatly against the cracked moorings. She shushed him, stroking the bruised curvature of his ribcage with her fingertips while reaching for something from the small kit she had brought. Then, she carefully helped him sit up and wrapped his chest with a length of cotton cloth, keeping the injury tight and secure and much less painful. 

“Is that better?” she asked and helped him lay back against the pillows. She tenderly pulled the velvet cloak around his body, smoothing it against his thin frame. 

“Yes,” he breathed.

For a moment, they remained in silence. He was lying on the bed and she was kneeling at his side. Then, suddenly, she stood up and clutched the kit to her chest. 

“I brought you some tea. There’s a special herb in it to help you sleep and to take away some of the pain. It promotes healing,” she said and handed him the warm crockery mug that she had carried in on her tray. “I wanted to bring you some clothes, but it’s not allowed.”

“Not allowed?” he repeated and gathered Riku’s red velvet cloak against his body, clutching it as if it was about to be torn away. 

She shook her head. “King Riku and Lady Selphie have many pets that I tend after they have been…” She wet her pink lips nervously, glancing over Sora’s brutalized form “…after they have been… violated,” she said finally. “They like them naked,” she whispered, “so that they may be taken on a moment’s notice.”

Sora shuddered.

“I’m sorry. I have to go,” the maid said, stepping away from the bed.

“Wait, please, what’s your name?” Sora whispered. 

He was so desperate for a friend in this horrible place that he was grasping for anyone who would show him even a scrap of kindness, a shred of tenderness, or even a false gentle touch. The maid hesitated, looked back at him, shook her head violently, and left the cool bedroom. In the hearth, the wood popped and cracked. Sora lowered his face, tears gathering in his cerulean eyes, and a strangled sob sneaked from his throat. The door creaked open and he glimpsed the soft sad profile of the maid’s face. 

“My name is Kairi,” she said. Then, the door closed soundly again and he was alone with his brutalized body.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. A Sort of Compromise: Riku's Deal

Editing is lame and it takes FOREVER! Hopefully it gets easier as I get farther along. Grah…

X X X

King Riku came in late that night with some dinner for Sora—a thin broth, some cool water, a slice of bread in case he was very hungry, and a little sweet fruit because someone was soft and frail as Sora must like grapes. Earlier, after he had once again raped Sora, he had sent in his little doctor-maid to tend his bleeding ass. By the state of Sora, curled safely on the bed and deeply asleep, she had done a very good job. (Riku wondered halfheartedly how she always managed to soothe his injured screaming brutalized pets, but he would never really know why nor did he really care.) Gently, he woke Sora and set the tray of supper down on the nightstand while he waited for the boy to stir. Finally, Sora’s blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused with the vestiges of sleep for a moment, and then he gazed up at Riku with unadulterated terror and hugged himself tightly. 

Riku shushed him. “I’m not here to hurt you right now,” he whispered as if Sora was a kitten about to flee from his hands. 

Sora closed his eyes, hugging the blood-red velvet cloak against his naked body. 

“I brought you some dinner,” Riku continued. “Are you hungry?”

Sora shook his head. 

“You should eat,” Riku said. “You’re thin already.”

Sora shuddered. “I… I can’t eat…”

“Why not?” Riku snapped. Who was this toy to rebuff his kindness? He did not dole out kindness very often and he was used to it being sucked up like water in a desert by his desperate pets.

Sora cringed into the blood- and semen-stained sheets. “I… I feel sick… If I eat, I’ll only throw up,” he whispered.

Riku’s black heart softened around the edges. “Why do you feel sick? Are you sick?”

Sora shook his head. “I just… I keep feeling—” he glanced up at Riku through his slender fingers “—you inside me.”

“Fine,” Riku said fiercely. How dare Sora say that sex with him was sickening?! Then, Riku recalled Sora’s body tearing around him because the sex was so brutal and forced. Riku had never torn anyone apart like that before. Never…! After a moment of sharp considering silence, Riku said finally, “Don’t eat then!”

The beautiful youth shuddered and then brokenly whispered, “Are you going to… to rape me now?”

“Do you want me to?” he snarled.

Sora sobbed. “No, please, no…”

Riku stared at Sora in silence for a moment. Then, he murmured, “Would you like to make a deal?”

Sora was silent, shivering against the mattress. 

“Well, would you like to make a deal?!”

“W-what is it?”

“A week of no violence towards you,” Riku said flatly. “There will be no rape, no sucking, no toys, no vibrators, no touching, no beating, no nothing. You will see me three times a day for meals and then I will leave. Selphie will not come in under any circumstances. You will be completely safe and you will not be hurt.”

“W-what do you want?” Sora whispered.

Riku paused. What did he want? He hesitated, looking at Sora’s cowering figure. Then, he murmured, “To hold you.”

Sora jolted as if struck and his eyes snapped open like blinds in a cartoon. Desperately, he clutched the velvet cloak to his chest. “W-why would you want that?”

Riku recoiled. Then, he snapped, “I don’t need to tell you anything. Do you want to make the deal? I’ll leave you alone tonight either way, but tomorrow—” He ran his hand up Sora’s body, stroking the few inches of exposed flesh and pressing cruelly down where he knew the broken rib was. 

Sora cried out in pain, squirming beneath the bigger man’s touch, but Riku only bore down harder on him. 

“You’ll be fair game,” Riku said with a smirk. Then, he stopped touching Sora and turned away.

As expected, Sora called out desperately to him. “Please, wait! I… I want to make that deal… with you, please,” he whispered. “I… I don’t want to be hurt…”

Riku smiled and sat down on the bed beside Sora’s body. Shivering, Sora wrapped himself in the velvet cloak, sat up, and pressed himself into the headboard. Riku made himself comfortable, propping up pillows behind his back and stretching out his legs. Then, he gathered Sora up in his arms. The boy was stiff and quivering like a small beaten animal, but what had Riku expected? Did he honestly expect Sora to be soft and limber, pliable and warm in his arms, like a woman besotted with him? No, he had beaten and raped the young man. 

Even so, Riku forced Sora to lay flush against him and slipped his hand down the back of the velvet cloak, touching Sora’s bare flesh. A few bruises had turned into hard knots and he could feel broken flesh, jagged cuts, and welts from Selphie’s vicious kicks. Sora didn’t make a sound, but Riku extracted his hand. He gently rubbed Sora’s back over the cloak, creating a pleasant warm friction up and down the quivering boy’s body. 

Sora began to relax. Not a lot, but a little.

He had missed this, Sora realized. He had missed being close to someone, close to Roxas and the maids in the white castle. He missed the little birds that would land on his outstretched hands or the fish that would nibble his fingers at the pond. Even though Sora had never liked being touched, he realized now that he missed it. He missed contact—gentle touches, handshakes, hugs, a small kiss on the cheek from a grateful child, Roxas’s soft fingers through his hair sometimes, a maid touching his shoulder as she walked by. He just missed being close and being touched. He didn’t like this pain and he missed kind physical contact. 

So, as much as he feared Riku and as much pain as he was in, he felt himself begin to relax. His eyes fluttered closed and he laid his head against Riku’ chest, hearing the gentle heartbeat beneath the flesh and bone. A small content sigh escaped him. 

For what felt like an eternity, they lay together like that. 

Then, suddenly, Riku pushed Sora over. Startled, Sora limply allowed Riku to reposition him until his face was pushed into the sheets while Riku’s arms held him trapped and tangled in the velvet cloak. He was pinned and he couldn’t escape. What was Riku going to do to him?!

Immediately, Sora began to sob and cry, pushing weakly against Riku’s chest. “Please, please, you said you wouldn’t hurt me…”

“Calm down. I’m not going to. I was only uncomfortable in that position,” Riku said.

Sora let out a shuddering sigh. His fingers were like knots on the velvet cloak, white and bloodless, and he was taking in a lot of quick ragged breaths. Riku began to stroke his back again, trying to soothe the beautiful little creature he was holding. Even so, Sora’s body remained stone-hard and tense against Riku’s.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. We made a deal, remember?” Riku said, but Sora only forced his breathing to grow deep and slow. 

The back of Sora’s neck was tender and thin. The knobs of his spine jutted out against his porcelain pale flesh and the veins were a beautiful silvery map beneath the skin. Some silky chocolate hairs were lying against the warm vulnerable flesh there, soft as spider’s woven silk. Gently, Riku put his lips there, kissing Sora’s neck. His tongue snaked out and licked gingerly at the sweat that had gathered there. A shiver ran through Sora, but Riku only suckled at the sensitive skin. Sora tasted so sweet, so innocent, so precious, and now he was all Riku’s. He let out a small cry and pressed against Riku though he couldn’t be sure whether it was in pleasure or unhappiness. 

“Relax,” Riku breathed into him and licked just behind Sora’s tender earlobe, suckling lightly. Then, he gently bit the flesh of Sora’s throat.

“Please, please,” Sora gasped and Riku could taste the thrum of his voice. “Don’t… you promised… not to—not to hurt me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Riku snapped. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

Sora shuddered. 

Riku tightened his arms around Sora until the boy yelped from the pressure on his broken rib. “I would beat the shit out of any whore who dared say that to me! Making it sound as if I would go back on my word!” He dug his hands into Sora’s arms.

“Please, please, don’t hurt me…!”

Riku forcefully loosened his grasp on Sora and pushed him away. “Roll over,” he ordered. 

Trembling, Sora carefully shifted. He was cocooned in the velvet cloak, only his fingers and pale face poking out. His face was lined with fears, those cerulean eyes of his looked like pieces of sunny sky, and he was biting his already damaged mouth.

Riku put his fingers to Sora’s cheek. 

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

After a long threatening moment, Riku pulled his hand away. “Know that I could have hurt you right now, for what you did, but I did not. Our deal stands—for a week, there will be no violence towards you,” Riku hissed through clenched teeth. He got up from the bed, marched away, and yanked open the door. “Eat your dinner. No excuses,” he snapped. Then, he slammed the door so hard that the foundation of the castle shook. 

…

Sora woke the next morning cold and hurting. Whatever Kairi had given him—the tea and the ointment—had worn off. Whimpering, he crawled from the bed and made his slow pained way to the bathroom. After a moment’s hesitation, he ran hot water in the shower, slithered out of the velvet cloak, refused to look at his naked damaged body in the mirror, and stepped beneath the spray of heat and comfort. The hot water ran over his bruises, cuts, and other injuries and he choked back a scream of agony. Thankfully, the pain only lasted a moment and then faded to a dull throb.

Blissfully, he ran his hands through hair and over his battered flesh. He hated to see what swirled down the drain—blood and semen—and squeezed his eyes shut. Would all this pain ever end? Or was he doomed to be a sex-toy to cruel violent people for the rest of his life? Shuddering, Sora hugged himself and tried to think of Roxas, tried to think of happy things, but they all evaded him. All he could remember was Riku plowing into him so brutally, tearing him apart, and covering him with semen like he meant nothing. 

Slowly, touching all the wounds that marred his body. Roxas, in a moment of love and confession, had once told Sora that his body was beautiful, that all of him was beautiful. Sora still remembered all the wonderful words Roxas had used—creamy skin, luscious lips, chocolate tresses, porcelain ribs, sexy, soft, beautiful, lovely, precious friend. I love you, Sora… Even so, he couldn’t make himself love his white king no matter how much he knew Roxas wished it. Now, selfishly, he wished he had given Roxas all of himself so that Riku couldn’t have taken him away. If he had loved Roxas, there was no way Roxas would ever have given him up. He would still be safe at home in the white kingdom of King Roxas the Fair. Instead, selflessly, he had come here to King Riku’s black castle.

Shuddering, Sora covered his face with his hands and forced himself not to cry. Even so, the sobs wracked him and he slowly slumped to his knees. Curled beneath the warm water, Sora had never felt so dirty and used. He lay there in the bottom of the shower until the water turned cold. Then, he still continued to lie there. 

There was a small knock on the bathroom door and Riku’s voice came through, “Sora?”

Sora shoved his fingers into his mouth to stifle his cries, but he heard the door open and Riku’s loud footsteps. 

“I brought breakfast. I’m leaving now,” Riku said flatly. “The week of our deal starts today. It’s Friday, just so you can keep track.”

A sob escaped Sora—a mewl of despair and hopelessness.

Riku yanked back the shower curtain and stared down at Sora’s crumpled naked body. The dark king’s mouth watered at the sight. Sora’s porcelain-pale flesh was covered in bruises, welts, and cuts. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He even had his fingers pushed into his mouth, stifling his cries. Riku wanted to take Sora right then. He wanted it so badly that he could practically taste Sora’s flesh in his mouth. He imagined tearing him from the floor of the tub, slamming his sharp hips into the vanity, bending him over the sink, and fucking him until the floor was covered in Sora’s blood and Riku’s own expelled semen. Then, he would throw Sora down into it and the boy would be as beautiful as a painting by one of his masters. 

But the deal stayed his body.

That and the slow small amount of blood that was seeping from Sora’s violated asshole.

Instead, he reached into the shower and shut off the flow of ice-cold water. Sora remained crumpled in the bottom, shuddering so hard that Riku could hear his bones knocking together. Riku took Sora by his arm, shocked by how cold the boy’s flesh was, and dragged him from the tub. 

“What are you doing?” Riku demanded. “Your body’s like ice.”

Sora sobbed, but his fingers in his mouth muffled the cries. Saliva slowly ran from the corner of Sora’s lips and tears flooded his eyes. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Riku said and pulled Sora’s hand from his mouth. “What are you doing? Why are you crying?”

Sora didn’t say, but those blue eyes rolled up in his head. His eyes were nothing but deep unnerving bloodshot whites and then his body crumpled like folded paper. The only thing that stopped him from slamming into the tile floor was Riku’s hold on his arm. 

“Damn,” Riku swore. 

Cautiously, he scooped Sora up in his arms, but realized the boy was still frozen and wet. Annoyed, he grabbed a towel from the rack and violently dried him with much rubbing and shaking. Then, he hung up the towel, lifted Sora again, and carried him to the bed. For a moment, Riku didn’t want to lay the boy down of the soiled sheets, but he couldn’t very well stand here holding him all afternoon. So Riku toed back the sheets and deposited Sora in the cleanest stretch of bed. With a whimper, Sora began to shiver once the heat of Riku’s body was taken from him. Annoyed at his own soft heartedness, Riku pulled the red velvet cloak from where it was heaped on the floor and covered Sora’s naked battered body.

“Sleep, stupid precious,” Riku muttered and pushed some damp hair out of Sora’s pale face. The boy’s lips looked so soft and inviting, so supple and lush, and he was unconscious. Surely, just one kiss wouldn’t hurt, right…? Especially since Sora wouldn’t know about it. Riku wet his own mouth and then leaned in on Sora’s vulnerable form. He cautiously kissed Sora, snaking out his tongue to taste the half-open cavern, and relished Sora’s almost-virgin sweetness. Then, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

In his sleep, Sora began to cry and Riku quickly retreated from the room.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. Sora's Desperate Loneliness

It’s so hot here—rainy and humid. 

People keep asking me for a link to my original story and I’m not posting it on the internet. I’m going to attempt to PUBLISH it. So, I’ll keep you all abreast of the situation!

This is kind of a filler chapter, FYI.

X X X

King Riku had tied Sora’s beautiful milk-pale bird-thin frail wrists behind his back, so tight that the flesh was red and the skin beneath the bonds was wearing bloody and thin. Sora was naked, pushed back against the chest of a shadowy figure whose face Roxas couldn’t see. Sora’s entire milk-pale body was black and blue and red—bruises, cuts, welts, burns, scratches, hickeys, and other terrible marks. In front of Sora, curved clawed fingers wrapped around the boy’s delicate member, the dark King Riku knelt. He, too, was naked and he had a thick wooden phallus beside his knee, waiting patiently like a carnivorous creature about to be fed. 

“No…” Sora sobbed. His face was streaked with tears and there was some blood in the corner of his mouth. He looked so hopeless, so helpless, so vulnerable, and Riku was going to rape him. Riku was going to rape Roxas’s sweet precious delicate would-never-hurt-a-fly Sora Sky. 

It wasn’t fair!

“No! Don’t touch him!” Roxas wanted to shout, but his voice was trapped in his chest with horror. He could barely breathe, none the less scream out his panicked protest. 

Riku grinned meanly over his shoulder at Roxas, white teeth flashing like fangs in the darkness of the room. Then, he leaned down over Sora’s smooth thin white thighs, forced them apart viciously so that Sora’s hips cracked, and spread Sora’s legs high and apart. Sora shuddered and shivered, sobbing and whimpering. Riku’s claw-like fingers carved a path through Sora’s flesh, raking it to redness and blood. Those terrible hands were cupping Sora’s pale soft ass, thumbs pushing through the cleft, spreading his cheeks, and baring his small puckered asshole. 

Sora sobbed harder, his beautiful cerulean eyes squeezing tightly closed in terror. He bit his lip until more blood bloomed on his soft pink lips, running down his chin, and down his thin quivering throat. The beat of his pulse there was like a race. “Please, please, don’t… No…” he sobbed. “Please, no more… I can’t—I can’t take anymore…”

Riku wrapped his fist around Sora’s member and pulled harshly so that Sora let out a sharp cry. From somewhere, Riku produced a bottle of thick smeary white lubricant that Roxas realized was only semen in a jar and spread it lewdly across Sora’s tender asshole. He pushed two fingers in almost immediately, scissoring Sora cruelly so that the precious boy sobbed and writhed, but the shadowy figure behind him only held his narrow skull-like shoulders tighter. 

“Don’t!” Roxas shouted, his voice breaking through the silence. 

Riku grinned at him, teeth sharp and dangerous.

But Sora’s face lifted, hope touching the depths of his eyes, and he whispered, “Roxas…”

The hope and happiness only lasted a moment in his beautiful face because Riku grabbed that thick wooden phallus and shoved it brutally into his soft quivering body. Sora’s flesh rent and tore. Crimson blood gushed across the white sheets, staining them beyond repair, just like Sora’s broken body. 

Sora was biting his lip desperately, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and he was managing to remain silent. 

Riku’s mean face quirked, lips pulling back over his teeth. Then, grinning at Roxas because Sora’s eyes were closed, he grabbed the phallus and twisted it, ramming it harder and deeper into Sora and at an unnatural angle. That was the end of Sora’s resistance—his head tipped back, pale beautiful throat exposed for tearing teeth and blood-red lips.

He screamed!

He screamed for Roxas!

King Roxas the Fair woke with a start in his gigantic empty bed. There was a horrified scream caught in his throat, trapped like a small injured animal. It had only been a nightmare, he realized, and pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead. Thank God, it was only a nightmare. 

The sheets were cool and crisp and perfect and he reached out to the empty space where Sora occasionally slept. And he used the word ‘occasionally’ very lightly. Sora had slept in his bed with him maybe… twice, if that. Even so, Roxas regarded it as Sora’s place in his bed. A few times, Roxas had taken lovers in his bed with him, but even then he wouldn’t let them sleep where Sora had twice slept. He made them sleep where he always slept and lay in Sora’s place on his bed. 

There was something about Sora, about the way he moved, about the things Sora touched or looked at or smiled at. He so beautiful and so innocent and so hurt that Roxas felt as if he should never be harmed or even touched against his will. The few times Roxas had touched Sora and Sora hadn’t pulled away from him, he recalled Sora’s thin skin as being like living-velvet—so soft and tender and supple. Sora was like an angel cast down by God to teach people how to be gentle and careful again.

And now, that angel had been thrown at the feet of cruel King Riku.

Shuddering, Roxas sat up in his bed, letting the sheets slip down to rest in his lap. He shivered, horrible vestiges of the nightmare still hanging around his shoulders. Silently, he slipped from his bed and went to stand at the window, looking out over Sora’s small burgeoning garden. The emptiness where Sora used to be was so painful and raw. Even worse was Roxas’s fear. 

What was Riku doing to his Sora? Was he beating him? Raping him? Torturing him? Even crueler and more imaginative things? Things Roxas didn’t even wish to think of?

Roxas shuddered, resting his palms on the sill. “Sora,” he whispered and the name was swept up easily with the beauty of the night. He gazed up at the endless blanket of stars, wishing there was something he could do to help Sora, even something small. “What can I do?” Roxas admired the beautiful garden, shook his head, and returned to his bed. 

For a moment, he gazed at everything in his chambers. He remembered all the things that Sora had touched so carefully and gently, like everything was sacred. Sora’s happy little childish smile when he had flowers or one of his favorite butterscotch candies or managed to make one of the sweet maids laugh or even tripped. Sora was such a precious angel.  
Roxas’s eyes came to rest on his roll-top desk. In a small woven basket on the desk was a small stack of letters that Sora had written to Roxas when he couldn’t put his feelings into his voice without crying or breaking down. Sora’s lovely letters that entailed his horrific past or his happiness or his fears…

“A letter,” Roxas whispered. “I can send Sora a letter.” Then, he smiled softly at the memory of Sora sitting at his desk, tilting his head up at Roxas and smiling. He had had ink on his sun-kissed face from his writing, but now… Roxas’s smile faded. Now, Sora wouldn’t have ink on his face anymore. Roxas was almost certain that Sora’s beautiful face was covered in bruises. 

…

The week of no violence, though wonderful, passed in a slow monotony for Sora Sky. He woke a few hours before Riku brought in breakfast and passed the time pacing the bedroom and adjoining bathroom, swaddled tightly in the red velvet cloak and still naked beneath it. Then, he ate whatever Riku brought for him. Sometimes, afterwards, he was violently sick, but most times he wasn’t. Then, he would shower until the water grew cold. Riku would bring lunch and Sora would sit on the bed staring out the single window until dinner. Then, he slept, woke, and the day repeated.

Sora was impossibly lonely.

He was getting to the point where he would do almost anything for a little companionship. He was inches from begging Riku to talk to him when he brought meals, but the dark king was always dead-silent and stone-faced. No maids came in. The maid who had tended him when he had been bleeding, Kairi, did not come in again. 

Sora was crushingly desperately alone.

…

Kairi ducked into the harem room with her kit tucked neatly under one arm and a basket of bandages and healing herbs in the other. Lady Selphie had been at it again. Apparently, her rage at being banned from the war-prize of her brother’s—Roxas the Fair’s sweet slave, Sora Sky—had been incredibly volatile. She had pushed far too many toys into one poor woman and she had torn slightly. The girl, a lovely dark-haired blue-eyed beauty with porcelain-pale skin, was lying on a mass of velvet pillows. She had some cloth pressed between her legs.

“Kairi,” she murmured when she saw the doctor-maid. “Thank goodness you’ve come.”

Kairi knelt down, inspecting the other girl with professional eyes. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Actually, it’s better now.”

Kairi sat back. “Now?”

The girl nodded. “Yeah, it’s messed up, but she was hurting me more with her toys than it hurt just to be ripped and sent out. The pain is almost a blessing. It got me out of her room,” she whispered.

Kairi touched her knees gently. “It doesn’t look that bad. I’ll give you something hot to drink and you should rest,” she said. 

The beautiful girl caught Kairi’s hand and gazed at her with those blue eyes. “You saw the war-prize, didn’t you?”

Kairi pulled away. “Yes, I did.”

“That means he was hurt? Lady Selphie hurt him, didn’t she?”

Kairi rolled her shoulders and thought about how much she should say while she brewed the herbal tea. The young women and boys of the harem were hopeless gossipers, but what else did they have to do in their spare time. She knew everything she told them would make its way through the ranks of the castle and it was a marvel that Lady Selphie hadn’t been boasting about what she had done. King Riku had probably threatened her. Kairi chewed her lip and poured the tea into a ceramic mug that she carried in her first aid kit.

“Kairi, what’s he like?” There was something in the other girl’s voice that made Kairi look up from her tea set. 

“What do you mean?”

“I… I heard that he looks like an angel,” the other girl whispered. “Does he? Is he that beautiful?”

Kairi’s mind flashed back to the broken creature lying on the soiled bed, bleeding badly, torn and violated, raped beyond what she usually saw in the harem. She remembered him lying on that bed, wrapped only in King Riku’s red-velvet cloak. He had been so desperately afraid, sobbing and begging her to help him once he decided she wasn’t there to rape him further. He had reminded her of something when she saw him like that… Was it an angel? Was Sora Sky like an angel?

“I don’t know,” Kairi said finally. There was something beautiful and gentle about him, but she couldn’t explain exactly what it was. It was like he was… too kind to be hurt like that, like hurting him so much should be a crime punishable by death. “I don’t know…”

The other girl lowered her face, disappointed. “Lady Selphie said he was—”

Kairi cut her off. “Don’t,” she said sharply. Nothing Lady Selphie said would be good to hear. “You shouldn’t talk like that. You of all people know what it’s like.”

The other girl glowered, pursing her lips. “You don’t know what it’s like, Kairi, so shut up.”

Kairi gathered up her first aid supplies and left the harem room. Outside, she leaned against the wall and stifled a sob of despair. She did know what it was like and that was one of her greatest secrets. Quickly, she composed herself and hurried off down the hallway.

…

Riku brought in dinner, dropping it off and leaving quickly per usual. Sora trailed after him, hoping the dark king would give him a word, but Riku left like a breeze. It was almost as if he didn’t trust himself to be around Sora and that frightened the young man, but he was almost ready to cut off his fingers for some conversation. 

He was so desperate.

“Please,” he whispered and pressed his face against the door. He hoped Riku would hear him and come back to talk to him for even a moment. “Please,” he murmured, but Riku did not return and Sora was alone in the bedroom.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	7. Roxas the Fair's Tattered Letter

I had to grumble my way through this chapter—no sex, all character development and boring crap. Blagh…! So, short chapter.

I have a nice idea for a Soul Eater story but if I get another story started, I’ll play favorites. How much you want to bet I don’t last not posting it anyway?

X X X

When Riku brought in breakfast the next morning, Sora was sitting on the bed—waiting like a man condemned with his head dipped low and his lower lips between his teeth, biting until it bled. He was still only wearing Riku’s red-velvet cloak and was naked beneath it. (Yesterday, he had washed it in the sink and locked himself in the bathroom until it was dry enough for him to wrap himself in it again.) Silently and without even sparing his war-prize a glance, Riku set the tray down on the bed beside Sora and turned to leave immediately. 

Sora grabbed the dark king’s sleeve, desperately staring at the floor. “Please, will you stay a moment?” he whispered.

Riku pulled sharply away. “No.” His voice was flat and uncaring.

Sora winced but plowed bravely on ahead—he was that desperate. “P-please, I’m so alone,” he begged. “I just… I need someone to talk to.”

“Your week is almost up. Once it’s over, I’ll fuck you,” Riku paused to grin at Sora’s stricken pale face, “and we can have a little pillow talk afterwards.”

Sora flinched, snatching his hands back against his chest. Even so, he wet his bloody lips and begged, “Please.”

Riku turned and smirked at the cowering boy, one hand on his hip. “What? Are you offering me your body if I’ll only stay and talk with you?”

Sora shivered, opened his cracked lips, and almost said yes. Almost! Then, sharply, he shook his head and hugged himself tightly. “I was just hoping you’d spare a moment,” he whispered. “I was hoping you had a heart.”

Riku barked a laugh at the poor tortured creature and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

…

King Riku marched down the hall, trying to disguise the fact that his pants were way too tight. God, Sora was so fucking sexy, especially when he looked as if he was about to get on his knees and beg for something he truly wanted. Riku was beginning to have some respect for King Roxas and his ability to resist bending the boy over the most convenient surface and fucking his brains out. Riku was inches from breaking their bargain just to rape that kid, but he was proud of himself for not only resisting Sora’s charms but managing to be bitingly cruel while his brain was on vacation in his pants. 

“Well done,” he said to himself and adjusted his hard penis. Damn, he wanted to ravage Sora again and right now, no one else would do so he would just have to bear it. 

“King Riku!”

The little doctor-maid—what was her name? Kami? Kathy? Kairi? Yeah, it was Kairi—was walking towards him. Per usual, she had her medical kit under her arm along with a small hand-woven bag she kept healing herbs in at her hip, but she had a thick envelope in her hands and looked incredibly nervous. 

“This came in the mail just now.”

“Oh?” Riku reached out his hands and she took a tremulous step back.

“It’s for Sora Sky.”

Riku’s jade eyes narrowed. “From who?”

“K-King Roxas,” she forced out. 

Rage boiled in Riku’s guts. Had Roxas turned his little maid to his side from even across their countries or was this Sora’s doing, conning her with those big hurt eyes of his? “What did you say?” he growled at Kairi and she took a step back, eyes going wide with fear. Her blood-colored hair plastered to the sweat on her throat.

“I-I didn’t want to trouble you. I was just going to bring it to him—”

Riku’s hard hands around her throat, lifting her up and slamming her body into the wall, broke her words off with a cry of pain. He got in her face, breath hot and foul on her flesh and he put his knee into her stomach, crushing her.

“Please, my king,” she gasped out and desperately gripped his wrists. 

The letter crumpled against his forearm like a moth trying to escape, fluttering wings.

“Give me the letter.”

“Please, I’m sorry,” she whispered and put it in front of his face with a shaking hand while the other desperately clutched his arm as he strangled her. 

Riku took the letter, put her gently back on her feet, and stepped back. Whimpering, the little maid touched her throat and glanced up at him with grateful eyes—she didn’t like to be hurt and in that moment, her eyes reminded him of Sora’s. Fresh rage boiled inside Riku’s skull and he struck her bitterly across the face. With a cry, she crashed down on her hands and knees, didn’t waste a moment to see if he was finished with her, and ran away. The scent of her fear lingered in the still air. 

Riku licked his lips and tore open the envelope. Sure enough, it was a letter from King Roxas to Sora Sky—and it was a letter of glowing love and encouragement by the looks of it. Disgusted, Riku tore the letter to shreds and let the pieces lie there on the marble floor. Then, he stalked away.

…

Kairi peeked around the corner and saw the shreds of paper like feathers of a slaughtered white dove and she felt that way about it too. What harm would it have been to give poor Sora the letter from Roxas the Fair? She decided to give him a piece of it. She couldn’t take the whole shredded thing because whoever Riku had sent to clean it up would miss it, but a piece or two missing wouldn’t even be noticed. Scurrying like a mouse, she took one large piece from the ruins of Roxas’s love, clutched it against her chest so that she could feel her fearful heart racing, and knocked lightly on Sora’s door.

“Who’s there?” he whispered and it sounded as if he was crouched just on the other side, waiting like a gargoyle. 

She didn’t answer, lest he spill her name to King Riku, but silently slid the scrap of Roxas’s letter beneath the door. She heard him gasp for breath and didn’t linger any longer. She ran away like a frightened child, clutching her medical kit to her chest. Surely in this great Castle of Hell and Dark Stone and Abuse, someone was in need of her care.

…

Sora lifted the fragment of Roxas’s torn letter with shaking hands, quickly surmising what must have happened. Roxas must have written to him, but Riku didn’t want him reading any of Roxas’s letters. Someone had slipped a shard of it under the door for him—but who? It didn’t really matter. He was incredibly happy just to have this. Silently, he cupped it in his palms like a precious animal and read it over and over. A few words had been ripped off, but he could guess what was written there.

_You’ll be okay, precious. Just hold on. I love you._

They were small simple words, but they chased away the loneliness even a little bit. Silently, Sora crouched with the shard of paper all afternoon until he heard Riku’s key in the lock of his bedroom door. Then, with great anguish, he threw the paper into the fire and pressed himself into the corner beside the hearth, fearfully watching Riku. He didn’t want any of his happiness to show on his face lest Riku rape or beat him again.

But Riku ignored him. He left dinner and stomped from the room.

Sora crouched in front of the fire again, wishing he hadn’t burned the letter. He could have kept it and slept with it since Riku hadn’t even looked at him, but it was gone now and he couldn’t get it back. Just like he couldn’t get his old happy life with King Roxas back.

But he didn’t need the paper anyway. He remembered well what had been written there in Roxas’s strong hand.

_You’ll be okay, precious. Just hold on. I love you._

X X X

It’s so hot! How’s everybody doing?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	8. Riku's Second Bargain

Inspiration for this chapter came from this beautifully drawn doujinshi called “Crown.” It’s very cute and worth the read if you’re into that kind of stuff. First two chapters and the fourth one are rated G, but the third and fifth are definitely rated M for mature (major guy sex). 

Link, remove spaces and *: h*t*t*p*://manga. animea. n*e*t/kingdom-hearts-dj-crown. h*t*m*l

Whatever! Ugh, it’s so hot here! (As in weather, I feel like that might get taken the wrong way in lieu of this chapter.)

X X X

The week of no violence ended today.

Shivering, Sora let Riku’s red-velvet cloak drop from his naked shoulders. Then, he folded it neatly and set it at the foot of the bed with shaking hands. He knew Riku was going to come in and rape him and there seemed to be no point in resisting it. Maybe if he lay down for Riku, he wouldn’t hurt him so badly. Sora pulled back the fresh sheets that had been put on the bed yesterday special and slid into bed naked. Shivering, he waited for Riku to come into his room like the monster from the closet and he didn’t have to wait long.

Riku came in wearing a dark blue robe of silk with his silver hair scraped back from his face and a smirk on his lips. He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and come straight to Sora’s room—eager to fuck him after the week long hiatus. 

Trembling, Sora tucked his arms alongside his body and lay like a corpse in his pretty coffin.

“Were you waiting for me?” Riku asked and leisurely unfastened the belt of his robe. His cock was already a stiff and straining pole that jut out from his body like the mast of a ship. If possible, it seemed even bigger and more frightening than Sora remembered and the tip was already glistening with precum. 

Sora nodded slowly and tried to tear his eyes away from Riku’s dick. The thought of that inside him… he almost felt sick.

“I was dreaming about you,” Riku purred. He approached the bed and slid over Sora like a cat, lithe and regal. His dick rubbed Sora’s body through the sheets, hard and hot and scary. Purring, Riku feathered his lips on Sora’s throat, cheeks, ears, and finally kissed his chapped lips firmly. “I just had to come in and take you as soon as I could. I warms my heart to know you were waiting for me,” Riku purred and licked the shell of Sora’s ear.

With a jolt, Sora pulled his face away.

“You still don’t want this?” Riku asked. He had already though of a plan—a fantastic new plan that would make Roxas die if he only knew about it.

Sora shook his head and Riku felt the poor boy trembling. 

“I’ll make you a fresh deal, Sora Sky.”

“W-What is it?” Sora’s cerulean eyes brightened. Did he hope for another week of no violence?

“Give your body over to me, let me pleasure you.” 

Sora shuddered. “But…”

Riku shushed him. “If you really don’t want it, then this will be no trouble for you. I will do that best I can to pleasure you and if I can’t make you cum in half an hour, I will send you back to your King Roxas on the spot, no strings attached.”

Sora’s sky-colored eyes darted away but Riku already saw the eager hope shining in his pale bruised face.

“But, if I make you cum, we’ll have no more of this “I don’t want it” nonsense,” Riku finished. “Do we have a deal?”

“If I don’t…” Sora hesitated, cheeks flushing a cute pink. “If I don’t… cum… is the treaty still in effect? Will the war still be over?”

Riku smiled, leaned down, and kissed Sora deeply. When he drew away, strings of saliva still connected their mouths but Sora pulled his head aside quickly, breaking them. “Yes, precious,” Riku purred. “The treaty will still be in effect. Your world will be safe.”

Sora licked his lips but realized his mouth was covered in Riku’s saliva from the kiss and sucked his tongue back in. 

“Deal?” Riku asked him.

Sora nodded slowly and his eyes were half-closed. He looked as if sure this was too good to be true and was confident in his ability to resist Riku. If only he knew what Riku had slipped into his mouth when he was kissing the poor stupid boy, then he wouldn’t be so sure of himself. 

One of Selphie’s best and most powerful aphrodisiacs. 

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Riku pulled the sheets down from Sora’s naked battered body, pressed his own naked flesh flush against the smaller male’s, kissed him hard again, and whispered against the shell of his ear, “Time starts now.”

Beneath him, Sora nodded and remained still. 

Riku grabbed Sora’s waist and rolled him over so that Sora was on top and unable to just lay there like someone dead. Gasping, Sora put his hands on Riku’s bare chest and sat up straight as if burned. His soft member rubbed against the stone-hard shaft of Riku’s dick and he shuddered though Riku couldn’t be sure it was in pleasure. Riku wrapped long fingers around Sora’s flaccid cock and grasped his own as well. Slowly, tantalizingly, he jerked them both off—enjoying the strange expression in Sora’s eyes as his member began to harden slightly.

Then, he saw the effects of Selphie’s pleasure drug begin to take effect on Sora’s small body. Sweat stood out on his sun-kissed shoulders and defined chest, his pale face flushed pink, his pupils dilated until his eyes looked almost black, and his breath began coming in short gasps in time as Riku jerked his dick.

“Stop,” Sora panted. “This… this isn’t right. I don’t like this…”

“Your body says otherwise,” Riku said with a smirk and rubbed his thumb over the head of Sora’s firm dick. 

The smaller boy cried out and dug his fingers into Riku’s shoulders so hard that it almost hurt. Riku pried those small hands away and Sora flopped down on his chest, panting. Riku could feel his heart racing through the bones of his chest like a small bird that wanted to escape its cage.

Riku took the jar of lube from the nightstand and dipped his fingers in. When they were slick and sticky, he carefully cupped Sora’s ass while he continued jerking the boy off. He waited until Sora was caught in the throes of pleasure before pushing two fingers into the freshly-healed impossibly-tight ring of muscles. It took all his willpower not to bend Sora over and fuck him right there, but he had to make Sora cum first before he could so anything else. 

Sora cried out and pushed off of Riku’s chest, but that only gave Riku greater access to Sora’s tight ass. The muscles clamped down at this new angle, milking Riku’s probing fingers. Sora’s mouth opened wide, saliva trailed down his chin.

“Stop…” he said breathlessly. “Something’s wrong… I don’t… I don’t feel right…”

“You like it, Sora,” Riku purred. 

Sora shook his head desperately. His eyes were clouded over. “N-no… something’s wrong with me…”

Riku pushed deeper into Sora’s tight ass, scissoring the muscles firmly before adding a third finger. He stretched around inside Sora, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make Sora die in pleasure, but he couldn’t quite find it. He nudged Sora down against his chest again, allowing his fingers to push deeper inside the slick body. 

Sora gasped out, practically sobbing now. “Please, something’s wrong with my body…”

Riku tightened his grip on Sora’s member. “You’re hard, Sora,” he whispered against the shell of the slave’s ear, relishing the little shiver that wracked his body. He could feel Sora’s trembling from inside his ass and stroked the clenching walls with his fingertips. “Admit it. You like this.”

Sora whimpered, fingers digging into the sheets.

Playing on the aphrodisiac, he released Sora’s dick and focused only on searching for his prostate. If Selphie was right, Sora would practically beg for something working his dick, but that was only if Riku could find his stupid prostate. He pulled Sora down and kissed him deeply, distracting the boy while he pushed his fingers ever deeper inside, stretching Sora’s healed anus to its limits. Then, his finger found the swollen place and Sora cried out sharply. 

Smirking, Riku whispered, “I have you now,” but Sora didn’t even hear him.

Riku stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again, watching as Sora writhed desperately above him. He was just so adorable—insisting something was wrong and that he still didn’t want this even as his member strained like a pole from his body and he leaned back on his arms as if about to collapse. Riku flicked the very tip of Sora’s cock and watched as the boy cried out hopelessly.

“Does it feel good?” Riku purred.

“N-no.”

“Are you sure, I can see everything from here,” Riku said sensuously. Then, he plucked the tip of Sora’s member between his fingers and squeezed, relishing how hard he had become. “And it looks like you’re enjoying it.”

“N-no.”

“Just look at our asshole,” Riku teased and scissored his three figners, stretching Sora as wide as he could without tearing. Then, he pushed his fingers deep inside again and stroked Sora’s prostate. “It’s all gooey and icky. You’re all wet down there.”

“N-no! Don’t say that,” Sora said desperately. “Something’s wrong with me… please stop!”

Riku smiled. “Yet it feel good doesn’t it?” He slid his fingers out slowly and pushed them back in with equal teasing slowness. “Putting them in slowly and taking it out again.” Riku thrust his fingers slowly, being sure to hit Sora’s prostate each time. 

“N-no, please, stop this…”

“We had a deal.”

Sora sobbed. “Something’s wrong!”

“You like it, Sora,” Riku cooed. “Just let me make you feel good.”

Sora’s blue eyes cleared a touch, glazed with fear. “That’s what Selphie said and then she hurt me!”

Riku realized that he’d made a mistake and scrambled to cover it. He grabbed Sora’s member and jerked it, letting out a breath of relief when the boy’s head tilted back in pleasure again. He continued thrusting into Sora’s ass, but he sensed that the kid needed just a little bit more before he plummeted over the edge and came all over himself. He pulled out his fingers and released Sora’s dick and grinned when Sora moaned at the loss of him. 

He didn’t let Sora miss him for long.

Riku quickly rolled Sora over onto his back again, letting him clutch at the sheets with both hands before slowly guiding both his hands to the places Riku’s hands had been before. 

“W-What are you doing?” Sora gasped out.

“Touch yourself,” Riku purred and kissed Sora’s mouth. While the boy was distracted, he put Sora’s fingers into his stretched asshole and wrapped his free hand around his member. Then, he just kept kissing Sora and waited for the desperation of the aphrodisiac to take over. “Put your fingers inside your ass and jerk your dick.”

Sora whimpered into Riku’s mouth.

After a fearfully long time in which Riku worried he might have lost the moment he had created, it finally happened and he felt Sora begin to move beneath him. His small hands worked his penis slowly as if just learning what to do and his fingers began to thrust in and out of his lubricated asshole. 

“That’s right,” Riku purred. “Just like that.”

“S-something’s… wrong… w-with me…”

Riku shushed him and kissed his way down Sora’s body until he reached the stone-hard dick. He wrapped his hands over Sora’s and worked him hard. Then, he licked the tip gingerly, tasting the sweetness of Sora’s precum.

He was so close.

It wouldn’t take much more.

Riku put his mouth down over the head of Sora’s dick, pushing all their hands away, and took the boy deep into the back of his throat. Then, he added his own fingers to Sora’s ass, enjoying the clumsiness at which Sora plowed around inside himself and deftly found his prostate again. 

It didn’t take any more than that.

With a desperate scream, Sora came and Riku pulled his mouth quickly back. For a moment, the jet of sperm shot into the sky and then Riku grabbed Sora’s dick so that the semen splattered all over the boy’s face and chest. Even as the cum continued, Riku thrust his fingers into Sora’s ass, working his body for everything it was worth until there was no more to be had. Then, he stepped back to admire his panting beautiful handiwork. 

Riku trailed his fingers through the semen on Sora’s chest, so pale that it blended in with the milky flesh, and gathered it all on his fingertips. Then, he put them into Sora’s open mouth, enjoying the boy’s coughs and sputters as he tasted himself. 

“It looks like I win,” Riku said meanly and laughed.

But Sora had already passed out from the aphrodisiac Selphie had given Riku for him. 

Grinning, Riku wrapped his fingers around his neglected dick, only made harder by the beauty of watching Sora finger himself and cum all over his chest. He sent a small prayer of thanks to Selphie and gripped Sora’s ass cheeks, spreading them lewdly and watching some lube dribble out. Then, even though Sora was unconscious, he slid his dick into Sora’s body and fucked him.

X X X

Oh noes! Riku won, but he cheated.

What will happen to poor Sora now?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	9. Stop These Feelings!

Look at me! I’m back from the dead!!!!! I am in Tennessee using hotel Wi-Fi so I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but I’m alive and I’m okay. I’m updating! I’m on my way to Arizona with my Dad and my mom is rotten still, but I’m hanging in there. Thank you all for your wonderful support! Here is your reward!

X X X

Even still deep in the arms of sleep, Sora felt that something was terribly wrong. His entire body felt lost and out of focus—his mouth was cracked at the corners, his eyes were bone-dry, his throat had closed up, and his skin felt too tight over the bones of his frame. He forced his eyes open, tears leaking out instantly as if his eyes knew something he didn’t. Finally, the world around him came into focus through the dryness and tears and he realized what was horribly wrong.

Riku was lying pressed against his back, naked, with his big hands pressed against Sora’s smeared chest. Bile rose in the back of Sora’s tight throat. What was that smeared all over his skin? The last thing he remembered was Riku making a deal with him—if he didn’t cum, he could go home to Roxas—but after that, everything was a fuzzy blur.

Sora tried to squirm out of Riku’s hot grasp, but he felt something deep inside his body where it didn’t belong. Riku’s cock, soft and flaccid though it was, was pushed deeply into Sora’s ass. Sora could only assume by the semen splattered on his own chest and Riku violating him again that he had lost the bargain. 

He must have cum for Riku…

But why?

How could he? 

How could he enjoy being touched?

How could he have enjoyed being raped?

He knew he didn’t like it, but his body had responded otherwise.

What was wrong with him? What had happened when Riku was raping him this last time?

Tears burned in Sora’s eyes and weighed heavy in his throat. Again, he tried to squirm free of the dark king’s grasp and finally managed to. Riku’s dick slid out of his asshole with a horrible sound and when Sora stood, semen splattered on the floor and dripped down his legs from his abused rear. The sight and feeling made him sick to his stomach. Retching, Sora ran to the bathroom, but his stomach was empty of even cum. At least his mouth hadn’t been violated while he was lost to whatever had happened.

Sora turned on the shower as hot as he could bear it and quickly got in, trying not to look back at the trail that had dripped out of his body. Under the jet of hot water, Sora scrubbed every inch of himself until it was red and sore. Then, he looked down at his flaccid penis. 

What had made it respond to Riku?

Sora knew he hadn’t liked Riku’s touch. He didn’t like anyone’s touch—it frightened him. He was too used to being hurt and all Riku and Selphie did was hurt him so he knew he didn’t like it. But he had responded, he had cum all over his chest, and in some twisted way he knew it was his own. (Maybe he just knew because so much of Riku’s semen had dripped out of him in such quantities that he knew Riku hadn’t wasted any seed on Sora’s pale chest.)

But he had to know why his body had responded. What had happened? What had changed in him? Why had his body felt pleasure?

So, Sora opened the bathroom door a peek, peered out, and saw that Riku was still deeply asleep, showing no signs of waking anytime soon. The sheets were yanked down, revealing Riku’s soft dick lying flaccid against his thigh. It looked much smaller that way, not so tearing and horribly massive like it usually did. Even so, just the sight of it made something deep inside Sora ache with agony. Quickly, he got back into the shower and knelt down beneath the spray, the chill of the tiles seeping into his knees. 

Then, experimentally, he wrapped his cold fingers around his penis and gave it a small squeeze. It didn’t feel especially good. His hand shook slightly as he began to pump the length of himself, tightening his grip around the sensitive head of himself. This sent a small jolting shiver through his body, down the small of his back and deep into something inside his body that he felt that he could almost reach it directly if he tried.

Hating himself for even trying this, but he had to know why his body had responded. Gently, he pressed the tip of his finger to the puckered ring of muscle that Riku was so interested in violating. He was already loose and stretched from Riku’s intrusion, but without any of that slick lubricant it still hurt slightly to push into himself. Even so, Sora bit his lower lip and worked gently, never wanting to hurt himself, until he had pushed two fingers deep inside his body.

But now what?

He couldn’t remember what Riku had done to him. He only knew it had made him cum despite himself.

With those fingers still inside himself, Sora began to gently milk his cock in his hand, forced to look away from the sick sight lest he begin to retch again. As he stroked the head, he felt that tingle deep inside again, going down his spine and along the fingers he had pushed inside. Something there wanted to be touched, wanted him to touch it, but he didn’t want to.

Why was he doing this to himself?

Squeezing a little tighter and stroking a little harder, he jerked his length into hard blossoming fullness. It was so hard that it almost hurt and the twinge was going deep inside his ass along the curve of his fingers. He wanted—no, needed—a little more of something. His body felt hot and tight, unfamiliar. He had never felt like this before, had never even attempted to masturbate because it frightened him—he had been raped and hurt too many times.

A small sound escaped his mouth. It was a desperate despairing little animal sound and Sora hated it. Why was this happening? Why did he feel this way? What was wrong with him?!

The fingers he had pushed inside his anus suddenly felt too thin, too small, especially after Riku’s tearing presence there. He wriggled them and that little tingle went through his body again, down to the tips of his toes, but it was still just out of reach. Maybe, if he pushed a little deeper…

His fingers just brushed something inside himself and he found his hand jerking to some unknown rhythm and pace. Something hot began to coil in his belly as these twin sensations joined and built up, reacting and reflecting off each other. Another little animal cry escaped Sora’s small mouth and he bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle it. Even so, he couldn’t stop his hands from working his body higher and higher, hotter and hotter.

Sora pushed his fingers deeper inside his rectum, stroking whatever that was inside him that made his entire body feel tremulous and excited. All the while, he milked and pumped his penis in his small soft hand. Something deep in the bottom of his belly was heating up to the boiling point and was almost ready to explode. His thumb brushed over the sensitive head where there was a single drop of shining wetness. 

A jolting shiver went through him and then it happened. 

He came for himself. Ribbons of whiteness arched from the mushroomed head of his penis, washed quickly away by the heat and water of the shower. Sora shuddered as his body emptied itself of everything left inside. Then, he leaned back against the cold tile wall, shivering harder, and drew his legs tight against his chest, crushing his softening penis against his lower stomach.

Why had that happened again? And for himself on top of that? 

Was he losing his mind?

Or had he already lost it when Riku took him away from Roxas?

Sora took a deep shuddering breath. Maybe he had been able to cum for himself because he knew he would never have hurt himself. Everyone else, except Roxas, always hurt him. But if that was the case, then why had Riku been able to…? What had happened? What was wrong with him?

…

Riku’s doctor-maid, Kairi, was lying on her back in her bed in the harem room. Though neither Queen Selphie nor King Riku took her any longer, not since what had happened… she still slept in the harem room. Maybe to be closer, better prepared to tend any injuries that came in during the night. But tonight, there was no such activity. Selphie’s rage had cooled and she was busy with her toys in her own room and Riku was surely violating the poor young war-prize, Sora Sky.

Kairi should have been able to sleep peacefully, but she was unable to. 

All around her were row after row of neatly-made beds, most of the harem slaves were sleeping peacefully, but a few were beyond awake. The cot just beside Kairi’s was rocking and creaking as a young man and young woman made raucous love. The woman was moaning and gasping her lover’s name and the man was grunting like a hog.

Kairi felt slightly sick and pressed her pillow over her ears.

She didn’t want to hear it—she hated listening to it!

“Please,” she whispered. “Make it stop…”

Between her legs, she felt the emptiness deep inside and her rocking empty cavern. Even more troubling was the faint wetness she felt beginning to bloom there. She hugged herself tightly, but her mind was still haunted by the feeling of the things she felt and touched during the day—Sora’s tight torn anus clenching around her finger, the warm heavy weight of bruised breasts, a torn wet cunt that she stitched up, soft cool balls like ripe plums in her hands…

“Make it stop…” she whispered and clenched her hand over her hot sex. “Please, make it stop…”

The cot stopped its creaking and rocking and she could hear the couple gasping even through the pillow clenched over her head. The young man got out of the bed and Kairi could smell the musk of their combined sex. 

A hot hand ran down her side as the man passed.

She shuddered and pulled the covers up tighter around herself. “Stop, please, stop,” she whispered. “Please, make it stop…” Tears squeezed through her clenched lids and ran down her face, burning her flesh. “Stop, please, make it stop,” she begged.

There was another hot touch.

Then, sleep took her suddenly and swiftly.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	10. Consequence of the Lost Bet

Nothing to report.

X X X

When the dark king woke up, the bed was empty of Sora and the sheets were cool beside him. Sora had been gone from the bed, his hot clenching ass missing around Riku’s stiff morning wood, and he wondered where Sora could have gotten too. He did not hear any water running so he must not be in the shower, but the bathroom door was closed tightly. The room was completely silent, eerily silent, and the red velvet cloak Sora had been hiding his nudity with was still folded neatly beside the bed.

“Precious?” Riku called. His cock was so stiff that it hurt desperately. He got out of the bed, padded lightly on the floor, and nudged the bathroom door open. 

As he had expected, Sora was hunkered down, naked, on the cold tiles. He had his legs drawn tightly against his chest, his thin arms around them, his face pale and tragic and buried closely in his knees. His exposed body was still stained with bruises and marred with bloody welts, cuts, and hickeys. His broken rib stuck out against his flesh, having healed crookedly. 

Even so, the boy was beautiful and Riku’s cock grew even harder. 

Sora knew the dark king was there and Riku saw his frail body beginning to shake. Not unkindly, Riku grasped Sora’s upper arm, pulled him to his feet, and set him down to sit on the cold vanity. Goose bumps prickled across Sora’s honeyed flesh and he kept his eyes to the side without looking at Riku.

“Look at me,” Riku said and put his fingers under Sora’s chin, forcing the boy’s head up.

Sora’s beautiful blue eyes were red-rimmed and had deep dark bruise-like circles beneath them. Gently, Riku kissed Sora’s eyelids and he felt Sora shudder, stretching out his neck as if to prolong the gentle touch on his face. It was pathetic how desperate the boy was for affection and gentleness. 

“Listen to me,” Riku murmured into the shell of Sora’s ear. 

His tongue snaked out and lapped lightly at Sora’s lobe, feeling the boy tremble and his flesh prickle with goose bumps anew. He put his hand on Sora’s thigh, felt those muscles tense, and stroked lightly with his thumb. Then, he looked into Sora’s eyes, loving the honest desperation in those orbs.

He put his thumb on Sora’s lower lip. “You lost the bet,” he said coolly. 

Sora shuddered, his beautiful cerulean sky-blue eyes squeezing shut.

“Every morning, I am going to take you,” Riku said to Sora softly, stroking the youth’s plush lower lip. He leaned forward and took Sora’s lip between his teeth, suckling at the soft slightly-swollen mouth, but Sora did not kiss Riku back in the slightest. 

Roxas the Fair’s beautiful slave clenched his small hands tightly.

“At lunch time, I am going to take you,” Riku continued, speaking directly into Sora’s mouth. He pushed his tongue into the boy’s warm wet cavern, tasting the fresh mint of Sora’s cleanliness and knowing that Sora could taste Riku’s foul morning breath.

Sora pulled away slightly, coughing for breath.

“And before dinner, I am going to take you,” Riku continued. He dug his fingers into Sora’s cheeks and pulled his face back into a harsh kiss. He pushed his finger into Sora’s mouth, pressing on his tongue and at his teeth so that Sora’s tongue squirmed about uncomfortably.

The youth squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the movement of his mouth as best he could.

“And just before bed, I am going to take you,” Riku continued and pushed his finger down the back of Sora’s throat. Gagging, Sora resumed the movement of his mouth. Riku pumped his finger in and out of Sora’s wet mouth, fucking it while he stared into Sora’s pale terrified face.

Sora bit down harshly on Riku’s finger, but Riku didn’t care.

“And maybe, during the night, I will take you some more,” Riku finished finally and ran his hand, wet with Sora’s saliva, down his pale quivering chest. He cupped Sora’s soft genitals and then slipped his hand beneath Sora’s buttocks. He gently touched Sora’s asshole, feeling a shudder go through Sora’s body.

Sora grasped Riku’s bare shoulders, his small fingers digging in.

Riku shushed him and pushed his saliva-wetted finger into Sora. The ring of clenching flesh was soft and warm and yielded easily to Riku’s probing fingers. That was curious. Sora had always been so tight, almost painfully tight, but he was so soft now. 

Riku looked into Sora’s pink shamed face, those blue eyes tightly closed, smiled faintly, and whispered into the shell of Sora’s ear. “Were you touching yourself?” 

Sora jolted sharply, a gasp flying from his mouth. He looking right into Riku’s eyes and his expression was both shame and shock. “How…?”

Riku grinned. “You were, weren’t you?”

Sora looked away quickly.

“I can tell.” He stretched Sora’s ass with his two fingers gingerly. “You’re all soft and loose.”

“No!” Sora gasped.

“Yes,” Riku purred and kissed the side of Sora’s throat, nipping and suckling and licking. “Tell me, precious. Why would you do that to yourself?”

Sora whimpered.

Riku pushed his fingers deeper into Sora, found his prostate, and stroked it firmly. His cock was throbbing now, but he wanted to know what had brought this on in Sora. “Tell me. Why were you fingering your ass, precious?”

Sora let out a little gasp against Riku’s throat.

“Why were you touching your asshole?” he nipped Sora’s pulse. “Why were you fucking yourself?”

“I wasn’t!” Sora shouted suddenly and shoved Riku fiercely away. “I wasn’t!”

Riku grinned and showed Sora his wet fingers. “They slid right in,” he teased.

“I had to know!” Sora shouted, eyes welling with tears.

Riku’s silver brow wrinkled. “Know what?”

The boy hugged himself and sobbed. “I had to know…”

“Know what?” he repeated.

“I had to know why…” he choked on a sob, tears sliding down his half-hidden face. “I had to know why I came.”

Riku’s mouth curved up into a wider grin. “Did you like it that much?”

Sora shuddered, shaking his head fiercely. “No! I just… I had to know why!”

“I can do it for you,” Riku offered and kissed Sora deeply.

Sora desperately pushed him away, gasping for breath and shivering. “No, please! I don’t want it!”

Riku slapped him across the face, hard.

A cry escaped Sora’s mouth and he pressed both hands to his abused cheek. Fresh tears swelled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks, going between his long thin fingers. “Why…?”

“Remember our deal. There’s to be no more of that nonsense,” Riku said coldly.

Sora whimpered and nodded. Then, Riku caught his face in both hands and drew him into a harsh kiss. He was threw playing with Sora now. His cock was as hard as a rock and if he didn’t get some relief he was going to die. He pulled Sora a little farther forward on the vanity, despite the boy’s struggles, so that he could get to his loosened asshole. Then, without lube or any further preparation, he thrust up into Sora’s body. Over and over, Riku’s sharp throbbing thrusts pounded Sora’s swollen prostate and he was even more sensitive from his earlier activities with himself. 

Sora let out a sharp cry of pain and something else. It was an animal sound.

Riku bit into the junction of Sora’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard, while he drove into Sora harder and deeper and faster. Sora’s small thin fingers clutched and dug into Riku’s shoulders, clawing his back and raking in pain or something else. Sora let out a little open mouthed gasp as Riku wrapped his hand around Sora’s neglected penis. He milked and squeezed it, jerking with the same rhythm as he was driving deep into Sora’s ass.

Finally, shuddering, Sora came and Riku emptied deep inside the youth. While Sora trembled desperately, Riku stroked his soft chocolate locks and then the sticky semen on Sora’s chest. He showed the sticky fluids on his hand to Sora and the boy looked sharply away.

“Well Sora?”

“I don’t—”

Another slap to Sora’s face, hard and sudden.

“Well Sora?”

He hesitated.

Another slap, harder. 

“Well Sora?”

“It felt good,” he whispered brokenly.

“What did?”

“Please, don’t make me say it anymore.”

“What felt good Sora?”

“Please, no more…” Then, Sora broke down sobbing, hiding his face in his fragile long-fingered hands.

“Okay,” Riku purred and stroked Sora’s hair gently. “Okay. I suppose that’s enough for now.”

Sora sobbed, pushing away as Riku tried to embrace him.

Riku patted Sora’s thigh with the flat of his hand. “I suppose that’s enough. Clean yourself up,” he said. “Today, we’re going to go out into the city.”

“Into the city?” Sora whispered, sniffling and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “But I have no clothes.”

Riku smiled. “Get cleaned up.” 

Then, he left the bathroom and Sora heard the bedroom door bang shut loudly. He was alone again and he looked down at the evidence of his pleasure on his chest and thighs. What was wrong with him? It had happened again… Silently, Sora got into the shower again and washed everything away, but he still felt disgusting and filthy—inside and out. He had to find out what was wrong with him because he wanted it—no, he needed it—to stop!

…

Riku went to Selphie’s chambers after he showered, shaved, and dressed. He entered without knocking and got quite a show. You’d think that after living with his pleasure-pain sister all these years, he would have learned to knock, but… he was a king. He could go anywhere he wanted. 

Sometimes though, he wished he thought to knock before entering Selphie’s room. It would have saved him a lot of therapy in the long run.

Selphie was riding one of her pleasure toys, a medieval device that was merely a hard leather saddle with two great holes in the very center. Through those holes were two thick fake phalluses attached to long rods that were driven by a little motor underneath the saddle. The motor twisted, thrusted, slammed, pumped, whirled, and pounded the twin cocks into Selphie’s aching throbbing pussy and asshole. She had her hands tethered behind her, pulling her down onto the cocks as hard as possible, driving them even deeper into her. By now, the entire seat of the saddle was soaked with her juices ad had even dripped down onto the floor. 

Riku cleared his throat. “Uh, Selphie?”

She cracked open her eyes, grinning at him while she bounced herself up and down on the grinding cocks inside her. Her breasts jiggled and bounced, nipples hard little pink stones, and she moaned out Riku’s name. “Hey brother. What can I do you for?” Her voice vibrated as the cocks slammed in and out of her body.

“I need, uh, something…”

“What?” she moaned.

“Something… Could you get off that thing?”

She tilted her head back, chestnut tresses tumbling down over her naked shoulders. “Ooh, but Riku… it feels so good!”

“Selphie, you’re a slave to pleasure.”

She peeked at him through her lashes. “You don’t understand, Riku. You’ve never had something inside you, filling you to the brim, pounding and thrusting into your deepest places, hitting something deep inside of you that just feels so good!”

Riku wet his lips. “Selphie, can you just help me?”

She moaned low in her throat. “One moment, please.” Then, she threw her head back and let out a loud breathy scream as she rode her umpteenth orgasm out through its final throes. Finally, she freed her wrists, untied her wrists, and dismounted the stabbing cocks. Juices gushed from her pussy as she walked over to Riku and he watched the twin dicks stabbing into the empty air where her body used to be. How could she take those things inside her? “So, Riku, what do you so desperately need?”

He whispered what he wanted to her and she grinned broadly. 

“Can I come?”

“No, Selphie. I just want it to be me and him.”

“And all the people in the city,” she grinned at her brother.

“I just want them to see him. I’m not going to let anyone take him.”

“You’d better not,” Selphie warned. “I’ll never forgive you if you do since you won’t let me fuck him.”

Riku shook his head. “Don’t worry. So, can you just give me what I asked you for?”

“Definitely. Will you march him past so I can see him?”

Riku eyed her machine, still pumping fiercely. “Are you going to get on that thing again?”

She smiled, all white teeth, and she put her hand between her legs. “What do you think?”

X X X

What’s in store for Sora now? What does Riku have planned? What about crazy Selphie?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	11. A Walk About Town: the Black City's DOG

Riku’s evil plan comes to light. Where did the plot for this story go? It ran away on me. I had a whole brilliant idea for it and it just escaped me!

X X X

When Riku returned to the room Sora was trapped in with the things Selphie had given him in a canvas bag over his shoulder, Sora had swaddled himself tightly in the red velvet cloak, having it wrapped tightly around his hips and over his shoulders so that hardly any of his pale beaten flesh was exposed. He had clearly put a lot of work into covering himself up and Riku almost felt bad about tearing the clothing from his body—almost. 

“Hello, precious,” Riku murmured.

Sora glanced at him and then lowered his eyes abruptly. “Hi…”

“Take that off,” he said plainly.

The youth clutched the blood-red fabric in his white hands. “W-why?”

“I brought you something to wear,” Riku said and smiled.

Sora’s blue eyes brightened and Riku once again almost felt bad. 

“Go ahead. Take it off.”

Hands shaking, Sora stripped out of the heavy cloak, exposing every inch of his beautiful but battered body. Then, he timidly hid himself with his hands because Riku was busy staring and wasn’t making a move to give him the clothing he had brought.

“Here, precious,” Riku murmured and passed Sora the canvas bag. 

Eagerly, Sora dug into the bag, but he didn’t find any sort of clothing he ever wanted to wear. It was a lot of leather straps and buckles and red silk. Buried at the bottom, there was a thick leather phallus and a red leather ball attached to a strap. Desperately, he looked at Riku, searching for some explanation, but Riku only smiled hauntingly at him.

“W-what is this?” Sora whispered.

“Your new outfit. Selphie made it special just for you.”

“But this is…” Sora looked nervously at the mess of leather straps and buckles in his hands.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you put it on.” 

Then, Riku lunged for Sora and caught him by the wrist tightly. Sora let out a sharp cry, dropped the mess, and tried to struggle away, but Riku yanked him hard into his chest. Naked and struggling, there was nothing he could do to escape the larger man’s hold.

“This, you see,” Riku began and plucked the leather phallus from where it had fallen on the floor. He pressed it against Sora’s soft anus, still slick with Riku’s semen, kissing the puckered entrance with the hard unforgiving length of the phallus. “It goes right here!” Then, without further warning, he slammed it deep into Sora’s rectum. He felt Sora’s body arch in agony onto tiptoe. He had chosen that cock special from Selphie collection because it was only a little thicker than what Sora was used to taking, but much longer. It would practically come out the boy’s throat, but it wouldn’t rip his healed anus.

A cry ripped from Sora. “No, please, no!”

Then, Riku grabbed the little red ball on a strap and fit it into Sora’s screaming mouth. He buckled it tightly behind the slave’s head, smothering off all of Sora’s desperate cries and pleas. A gag, Sora realized desperately. Riku pushed his knee against the base of the fake cock shoved deep inside Sora, pushing it even deeper if that was possible. Sora’s body arched and tensed, clamping down on the intrusion and pushing his hips desperately forward and back in an attempt to escape.

Sora yelped and struggled anew, still begging in wordless little chokes and gasps.

Riku took the leather outfit from the floor now, too, and wrapped it tightly around Sora’s body from behind. He fastened the buckles at Sora’s chest and around his hips even as the boy struggled desperately. Then, he attached the clasp to the base of the thick phallus, swung it between Sora’s thin thighs, and attached it in the front so that Sora remained impaled on the massive foreign object no matter how he struggled. 

But, by now, Sora had stopped struggling and was sobbing desperately.

Easily, Riku finished strapping and buckling Sora into the leather outfit. Then, he stepped back to admire his handwork. The thing was not really clothing of any sort as it covered absolutely nothing important. It was only for bondage and it did that incredibly well. The straps ran horizontally around Sora’s entire torso with a single one going vertically down his back, between his legs, and attaching to the collar at his throat. Along the way, it attached to every horizontal band to secure the phallus as deeply as possible inside him. Sora’s arms were forced down behind his back, wrists secured by another strap just at the base of his spine. The gag had stretched Sora’s mouth very wide and his eyes were panicked, desperately dripping crystal tears. His genitals hung free, quivering, and his nipples stood out with cold.

Riku caressed his face. “You look lovely, precious.”

Sora croaked out what sounded like, “Please, don’t.”

“One more thing,” Riku said and looked into the fallen bag. “Oh, my mistake. Two more things.”

Sora began to shudder and tremble at the thought of what else could possibly lurk inside that bag, but Riku only produced a pair of black silk boxer shorts and a strip of red silk with no foreseeable purpose. What would he do with those things? The boxers he helped Sora step into so that his genitals and his reamed asshole were covered. Then, he lightly bound the red silk over Sora’s eyes as a blindfold. Trapped like that, in the dark, Sora felt panic grab into his guts.

“Please, no,” he croaked.

There was a small metallic jingling and he felt something being fitted on him over the boxers, making the silk cup his penis and balls. They must have looked larger, more enticing, because Riku spent a moment fondling and stroking him, but Sora’s cock did not harden. He was too frightened. This new thing buckled just above the top of his genitals and below his belly button and then something jingled again. Was it a leash being attached to him?

Then, Riku said, “Walk.”

Sora hesitated.

There was a harsh pull on the phallus wedged deep inside him and the force, however light, nearly drove him to his knees. The thing was so big, bigger than Riku, bigger than Riku’s fingers, bigger than anything Sora had ever had forced inside him. And it was long, Sora could tell. He felt it pressing into his stomach, compressing all his guts with the thickness and length.

“Let’s go, precious. Walk.”

Sora put one foot forward hesitantly and there was another light tug on the phallus. Tears coursed down Sora’s cheeks and he staggered forward. He couldn’t be sure what hurt more—to have the phallus pulled on or to walk and feel it grinding and shoving deep inside of him. He let out a strangled sob through the gag.

“It’s a lovely day outside,” Riku said conversationally as if he was not dragging along Sora behind him by the fake dick wedged deep into his vulnerable naked body. “A glorious day for a stroll through the city. A king must visit his subjects after all.”

And Riku meant to bring Sora, bound and tormented like this, through the city with him. All those people… looking at him, seeing his stiff pained gait and knowing without a doubt about the huge thing stuffed inside him, seeing the silk hugging his genitals, seeing all his bruises exposed by this scant leather strap getup, seeing his quivering nipples and his tear-stained face and knowing what Riku was doing to him. It would be horrible!

Fresh tears wet Sora’s face. “Please, no,” he croaked.

“Come along,” Riku said and tugged the phallus deeper into Sora.

With no other choice, Sora followed.

…

Selphie was riding her pleasure machine, grinding and gasping, when Riku rapped lightly on her door and she called for him to come in. He swung open the door and there stood Sora Sky, all beautifully outfitted in bondage gear with Riku tugging him along by the stabbing cock inside him. She orgasmed right there despite herself. Riku closed her door and left, but Selphie remained riding her machine. What would it be like to put Sora on this machine? To watch the single cock driving and whirling and stabbing endlessly inside his body? Selphie might even get up on the thing in front of him, put his cock inside her soaking pussy, and put the remaining motor-driven cock into her asshole. Just imagine… fucking so hard and so endlessly like that… Another orgasm wracked her and she screamed out Sora’s name.

…

Kairi watched from the window as the war-prize was strutted and dragged down the black palace steps. He staggered constantly, thrown off balance by whatever monstrosity Riku had pushed inside him, but never quite fell. His pale hands looked like trapped birds behind his back, his flesh back even whiter by the contrast of black leather, and his head whipping this way and that even though his eyes were blinded by the red blindfold. 

She sighed softly, feeling a great swell of pity for him.

Later, she was certain she would see him to tend his scraped knees, bruised chin and face, and battered feet from being paraded about the city so. Surely, he would be hurt by just the walk and if Riku allowed the villagers to… She shuddered. Yes, she would see poor Sora Sky later. She hoped.

…

Sora gasped for breath through his nose, hurrying as best he could to keep up with Riku so the cock inside him would not be jerked any deeper and harder inside him. As if taking pity on him, Riku’s fast pace slowed and Sora gratefully limped along.

“Hello King Riku,” someone called. It sounded like a man’s voice. 

“Hello! Wonderful day, isn’t it?” Riku asked the man.

“Oh yes. And who is this little treasure?”

“The war-prize, Roxas the Fair’s special sex slave.”

Sora nearly sobbed at the sound of Roxas’s name, but he could hardly make a sound through the gag.

“May I?”

“If you’d like.”

A warm rough hand touched Sora’s nipples, pinching gingerly and rolling them into hard nubs. Then, something clasped down hard on Sora’s nipple and did not let go. He squirmed and felt something else attached to his chest, pinched tight on his other nipple. No… he thought desperately.

“Why is he all bound up?” the man continued and Sora heard crunching footsteps. “And blindfolded?”

“We’re on a walk,” Riku said plainly.

“Come now. I heard Roxas’s slave has the most beautiful eyes, are you going to keep them all to yourself?”

“I was planning to. At least for a little while longer,” Riku said with a laugh.

The man chuckled. “Well, he is a fine specimen. I’d love to punish him.”

Sora shuddered fiercely. 

Riku laughed and they talked a bit more but Sora was deaf to the words. Why was this happening to him? Why was he being paraded around like this, stuffed like a whore and bound like a dog? What had he done to deserve this? Tears squeezed between his lids and ran down his face.

For five hours, Riku marched Sora around the city, stopping to talk to people left and right and saying over and over that he was Roxas’s sex slave. Roxas’s name tortured Sora, but he choked back his tears. The worst part was that each person they came across asked to touch him and Riku allowed them to. Sometimes, they added something to his body—nipple clips, a new gag that was shaped like a cock to choke his mouth further, gifts of other toys that Sora didn’t want to see. He was suddenly glad for the blindfold as Riku accepted something with a gasp. Sora did not want to know what was intended for him.

What was it with this city? Why was everyone here happy to see him so tortured, violated, beaten, bound?

If this had happened in Roxas’s white city, Goofy and Donald would have quickly dispatched it.

Sora sucked in a desperate breath as someone cupped his genitals, squeezing and fondling him.

“Well,” Riku said finally. “It’s getting dark. I think we should be getting back to the palace.”

“You’ll bring this back to visit, won’t you?”

“Of course.” 

Then, the phallus was pulling Sora along again, stabbing deep into him.

X X X

Poor Sora. He’s really getting it.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	12. Tending and Creating Hurts

I had this chapter in hock and forgot about it. Oopsy!

X X X

When he returned to the castle, King Riku ordered Kairi to go tend Sora Sky with strict orders that she was not to free any part of him under any circumstances. He told her to give Sora a bath, un-gag him and feed him and then gag him again, and help him urinate if needed, but she was not to unbind him or to remove the phallus from his ass… or else. She nodded, gathered her medical box and her healing herbs, took the tray of dinner, and hurried to Sora’s prison bedroom. 

She knocked lightly and entered. 

As when she had last seen him, he was bound with the mess of leather straps and gagged fiercely. But now he had been stripped of the silken boxers that covered his genitals and strewn on the bed like a discarded toy. His arms were still bound behind his back tightly and he was trapped on his stomach, unable to roll over because Riku had changed the terrible phallus inside him into something even longer. If Sora were to roll over, the thing would be driven agonizingly deep inside him.

“Sora?” she whispered.

His head snapped up from the mattress, but he was still blindfolded and gagged. He had no expression and couldn’t make a sound.

“It’s Kairi. Do you remember me? I’m a doctor. I’m here to help you.”

He made a small sound in his chest and Kairi approached the bed. As she stood beside him, she saw just how hard the phallus had stretched him. His anus was no longer even puckered. The flesh was stretched to its absolute limits. She couldn’t really work with him lying on his stomach like this, but she didn’t want to roll him over and hurt him. She took one of the pillows, wadded it up, and then laid it beside Sora’s lower back.

“I’m going to help you roll over, but there’s a pillow there so that… thing won’t be pushed into you any deeper.”

He made another sound that Kairi didn’t understand, but he helped her roll him over. Gently, she unbuckled the gag and eased it from his open mouth. He coughed and gasped, breathing hard and desperate, saliva sliding from the corners of his mouth.

“Thank you,” he gasped out.

Kairi didn’t know what to say.

“I remember you. You were kind to me.” 

His beautiful eyes were blinded by that strip of silk and Kairi wanted badly to take it off. She wanted to see those beautiful eyes. Instead, she wiped his mouth. “I am to feed you, bathe you, and tend your wounds,” she said.

Sora’s chin tightened as if he was going to cry, but he choked them back. “Can you take this out of me? Please?”

She shook her head and then said, “I can’t.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t take off the bindings either.”

“What about the blindfold?” he whispered.

She hesitated. Riku hadn’t said anything about the blindfold.

“Kairi?” he murmured.

“I really shouldn’t… the king… he might hurt me.”

“I understand,” he whispered and she saw the disappointment in the clench of his jaw. 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

He didn’t answer.

“I mean, are you hurt?”

Sora wet his lips. “I’m not bleeding, but it hurts.”

Kairi stood and stepped away from him. She went to the bathroom and began to draw him a bath in the deep porcelain tub, adding rose petals and scented soaps. Then, she came back to the bed and gently pulled Sora to his feet using the leather straps for his bondage getup. He staggered into her and her hands touched his naked flesh. 

He shuddered. The fact that he couldn’t see must have only increased his terror.

“I won’t hurt you,” she whispered. “I would never hurt you.”

Sora nodded into her shoulder and forced himself to stand. The cock jutted sharply from him and Kairi wondered how she was ever going to get him into the bath if he couldn’t sit down or even kneel. Together, they hobbled into the bathroom and Kairi helped him into the bath. Sora hesitated, gazing in the direction of the shower, and then knelt as best he could in the tub. The water came just a little above his navel and goose bumps broke out across his bare flesh.

“Is it too hot?”

“No. It’s perfect. I wish I could sink into it.”

Kairi bit her lip and hid her face from him with her veil of blood-colored hair. Even though it didn’t matter since he was blindfolded. She took a sponge and a pitcher from beneath the sink with which to bathe him. She lathered the sponge with rich soap, filled the pitcher, and poured it over his head. Sora sighed blissfully, but a shiver went through him. Then, Kairi used the sponge to wash his shoulders and back, scrubbing the dried semen, dust, and grime from his beautiful lightly freckled skin. Then, she poured another pitcher over his head and washed away all the suds. 

Sora tilted his head back blissfully and Kairi scrubbed her fingers through his thick hair, lathering away the sweat and grime and even some blood. He leaned into her hands, sighing contentedly, and Kairi laid her hands gently on his shoulders and felt the stone-hard tension in his muscles from being afraid all the time. Gently, she began to work her thumbs into his flesh, massaging away the knots and snarls until Sora had leaned hard into the cold porcelain. It was almost as if he wanted to crawl inside her body, to seek the shelter she offered.

Kairi remembered that feeling. Her throat tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Are you alright?” Sora whispered. Her hands had stopped working on his body, cleaning and massaging.

She jolted, carving her nails into his flesh.

Sora winced. “That hurts a little.”

Kairi pulled her hands sharply away and poured another pitcher of hot water over Sora’s head to distract him. Then, she quickly and efficiently scrubbed his folded legs, his rounded buttocks, and the filthy bottoms of his feet. By the time she finished, the water had turned dingy. She had him stand up and then poured a fresh pitcher of water over him, sluicing off the remaining dirt from his skin. Then, she helped him from the tub and wrapped his naked body in the fluffy white towel.

Gently, she dried him, doing her best to dry beneath the leather straps and bindings, but Sora was soon shivering again. The weight of the towel touched the protruding phallus, sending spikes of strange hurt and pleasure through his body. He wanted that to stop. He didn’t want to feel this anymore.

“Please,” he whispered. “Stop.”

“Am I hurting you?” Kairi’s hand trailed down his back and she realized that the towel was lying across the phallus. “Oh.” She lifted the towel from his shoulders and hung it out to dry. “Are you ready to eat?”

“I’m not hungry,” he whispered. 

“But you should still eat.”

“I might be sick.”

“I can give you something if you feel nauseous,” she offered.

He shook his head. “It’s not that I’m sick, but when… when he rapes me, I feel sick afterwards.”

Kairi was suddenly very happy that Sora’s beautiful sky-blue eyes were covered, blinded, by the blindfold. She didn’t want him to see her stricken expression. “Can you still try to eat a little bit, please? It’ll be good for your body at least.”

Slowly, Sora nodded and Kairi gently guided him back to the bed. Then, she hesitated. He couldn’t sit down and she didn’t want to feed him standing up, but what else could she do? 

“Sora?” she whispered.

He seemed to know what she was thinking. “I can kneel on the bed if you’d like me to.”

“Whatever would make you the most comfortable,” she offered. 

Sora nodded, but remained standing without moving. 

“Sora?”

“I can’t see,” he whispered.

Kairi took a deep breath. “What would you like to do?”

“Help me sit down,” he whispered.

“Sit down?” she repeated

He nodded.

“But—”

“I know it will hurt, but then it will be over at least. Please, help me.”

Kairi bit her lip and gently helped Sora ease himself down on the plush mattress. His mouth twisted with terrible pain and Kairi watched as the shape of the phallus became visible through his stomach. It was pressed that deep inside him. He cried out desperately, bit his mouth, and then remained still as if focusing only on breathing.

“Sora?”

“I… I’m okay,” he whispered. For a moment, she listened to his deep gasping breaths and then he asked softly, “What’s for dinner?”

Kairi picked up the tray and lifted the silver cover. “Some broth, a slice of buttered bread, and some sweet grapes.”

Sora made a soft sound, but didn’t speak.

“Will you eat a little?” she asked him.

Sora nodded slowly and she plucked a grape from the bunch. Gently, she pressed it to his lips and he timidly opened his mouth, accepting the sweet fruit. Kairi fed him another, watching his soft tender mouth as he ate, and she found herself leaning towards him until she could smell the scents of roses, soap, and sex on his flesh. What would that fragile wounded-looking mouth taste like if she were to kiss him? And she could. He was bound tightly, trussed up like a Christmas goose, blindfolded, naked—vulnerable.

Sora felt her light sweet breath on his face, minty, like she had brushed her teeth and wondered why she was so close. He wanted to lean back, but that would drive the phallus deeper into his body so he remained still. “K-Kairi?”

Then, her lips pressed gently against the corner of his mouth and he felt her tongue snake out, tasting him. He exploded backwards from her and that slammed the phallus deeper inside him. He let out a cry, his mouth opening, and Kairi’s tongue slid into his mouth. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t exactly hurting him, but he wanted this to stop. Desperately, he nipped her intruding tongue with his teeth, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that he was frightened.

Sharply, Kairi flew back from him, panting, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Sora was trembling, lying flat on his back on the bed, impaled even deeper.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Kairi gasped out. Then, she staggered back from the bed where Sora as once again strewn and stared at his beautiful battered body. What had come over her? Why had she kissed him, forced her mouth to his? 

Sora rolled onto his side, drawing his legs tight to his chest.

“I’m sorry!” Kairi gasped out again. 

Then, she turned from his prison room and ran. The door hung open behind her, letting in a draft of ice cold air from the stone castle. He trembled, shivering with freezing cold, but no one came back to close the door or to cover him up. Sora lay there, trembling and shivering, blinded and bound, all night—alone. For once, he wished Riku would come into his room just to warm him up, but he was despairingly alone in that cold room.

X X X

So, what’s up with Kairi?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	13. The Dark King's Invitation

Just look at me! I’m an updating fiend! Although I think everyone is so sucked into Where Do We Go When We Die? that no one is reading anything else… Including this. I guess I’m just updating to make myself happy!

X X X

When the news reached King Roxas the Fair’s white castle, Roxas nearly shattered his fists beating his rage and horror out on his sparring dummy. The black king, Riku, had paraded Sora around his hideous city in a leather bondage outfit with his eyes blindfolded and his ass stuffed with something terrible. He had walked Sora around the city like a dog, showing him off, letting people touch him and add sickening trinkets to his body.

Roxas punched the dummy as hard as he could and felt one of his fingers crack. Letting out a cry, he cradled his hand against his chest, but he wished he could hurt even more. He wished that God would tear his fingers right off his hand if it would only take some pain from his poor precious Sora Sky.

“What have I done?” Roxas whispered. “Why did I let him go?”

Then, the white king continued to beat and punch the stuffed straw dummy even though his hand was broken and continued to break with each blow. He only stopped, falling to his knees and sobbing, when the blood was pouring from his twisted broken fingers. He wished with all his might that he could do something to help Sora, but what could he do? What could he do to help Sora? What could he possibly do? He needed to help, but he also needed help.

… 

Sora was still sleeping soundly, shivering slightly, when Selphie slithered into the room. He was un-gagged, but still impaled and blindfolded and trapped in her favorite leather rig on, he looked delectable. She just wanted to roll him over, suck him into unwilling hardness, and ride him like a cheap mule, but Riku had told here expressly not to touch him until he arrived. Instead, she traced her fingertips in a shivering path up his thigh and over his chest, up with bared throat and finally over his wounded-looking mouth. Then, she dipped her mouth to his and sucked in the scent of his breath. She could smell sex inside his mouth.

“Selphie,” Riku’s voice rang out sharply.

“I’m not touching him!” she protested.

“I know. You remember what we’re going to do, don’t you?”

“Of course. I’m already wet for it.”

“Good. Wake him up.”

“Gladly.”

Riku may have enjoyed fucking Sora and other beautiful young boys, but he still denied to himself any love for the male sex. So, he had brought Selphie along for two purposes that he himself could not perform.

The moment Selphie’s hot mouth descended on Sora’s flaccid member, he woke with a startled cry and lurched up in the bed. The phallus deep inside his rectum only pressed deeper and he groaned out a hiss of pain. Blindfolded as he was, he had no idea what was happening, but his mouth was free and his tremulous little voice whimpered out, “What?” while Selphie sucked him eagerly.

Her fingers found his balls, rolled them, and then pinched cruelly.

Sora yelped in pain.

“Selphie!” Riku snapped.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and wrapped her mouth around Sora’s injured testicle, making some absurd noises that went deep into Sora and rattled something inside his chest.

“Please, stop this,” he begged.

“Selphie, pull him up,” the dark king ordered.

She hooked her fingers in the leather getup, pulled Sora into a sitting position so he gasped at the deepness of the phallus, and then dragged him to his feet. He wavered, standing on the tips of his toes because of the intrusion inside him. Riku palmed the base of the phallus and wriggled it a little, making Sora gasp and cry out, while Selphie sucked hard. Riku saw his sister’s fingers go between her legs and begin to stroke. 

“Ready Sora?”

“Please, don’t do this to me anymore…”

Riku pulled the phallus out slowly to the tip, watching as Sora’s body stretched and squirmed and relaxed as the thick long shaft slid out of him. When it was only stretching his tightened ring and no longer deeply inside him, he gasped out in relief, but it was short-lived. Riku slammed the unforgiving leather phallus to the hilt inside him again.  
Sora screamed out a breathy gasp, squirming. He couldn’t escape. If he tried to back away from Selphie, Riku would only push into him with the phallus and if he tried to escape Riku, he was only going deeper into Selphie. He was like a rat in a trap. 

What could he do?

Beg. 

“Please, please, stop this,” Sora pleaded.

“Selphie,” Riku said. 

She thrummed in her chest as if in agreement.

The phallus was removed and Sora gasped out a breath. Then, Riku’s hot fingers probed his softened asshole, pushed in, hooked around the ring of tightened muscles, and spread Sora’s anus wide. Sora tried to pull away, but there was no where he could go.

“Please, please… stop it! That hurts! That’s my…” Riku pulled his tight anus even wider and Sora cried out. “… my limit!”

Then, the hot wet head of Riku’s dick pushed inside him and Selphie pushed her forehead into Sora’s lower stomach, pulling his member down her throat deeply. Sora was pushed off his feet so that Riku’s thick shaft was the only thing holding his bound body upright. Then, Riku’s hands were under his thighs, lifting and spreading his legs until Sora felt as if he was going to split into two separate halves. Selphie was only given greater access to his genitals by this and began to suck and lick with renewed vigor.

“Selphie,” Riku said suddenly when it felt as if this had gone on forever. 

Her hot mouth was suddenly gone. Blinded by the red silk still, Sora glanced desperately around, ears straining for some sign of what was going to happen to him next. The only thing that happened as Riku slithered back a little farther on the bed and then was still, not even moving inside Sora yet. Where was Selphie? 

The mattress to the side of him dipped and then a leg was swung over his lifted and spread ones, twining the three of them together like hot pretzels. He felt something hot drip on him and knew Selphie’s soaking sex was incredibly nearby. What was she going to do? She gripped Sora’s hardened cock, put her mouth against the shell of his ear, and purred, “Ready?”

“No,” Sora gasped.

“To bad,” Riku responded.

Then, something very wet and hot and tight slipped down over Sora’s aching shaft. Then, he felt something hard pressing into his belly.

“Selphie, really?” Riku groaned.

She licked her lips. “Can’t we unblindfold him? I want to see his face.”

“Fine, go ahead.”

Then, the red silk was pulled down and Sora blinked in the light. Blinded for a moment, a few things came into focus slowly. 

The first was… he could see Selphie’s back yet she was facing him? What was that exactly? And he could see his own face, too. A mirror, he realized with a jolt, so he could see everything they did to him. And sure enough, he could see everything. His face was stricken with pain and fright, pale with a hot blush over the bride of his nose and tears in the corners of his big blue eyes. God, was that really his pathetic face? His asshole was stretched painfully with Riku deep inside him and forcing his thin legs high and apart lewdly. Selphie was straddling Sora, her thighs shining with wetness, but he thought something was a little off… 

“Look down, sweet Sora Sky,” Selphie purred and licked his earlobe.

Sora didn’t want to, but he did.

She hadn’t pushed his member inside her pussy as he had thought, but into her ass instead. That hard thing pressing into his stomach as the phallus Riku had pushed into Sora’s ass yesterday that Selphie had now pushed deep into her own cunt. She grinned, but Sora only felt sick.

“What do you think, Sora?” the woman whispered. “How does it feel to be taken so completely? My brother’s raping your ass and I’m raping your dick. There is absolutely no part of you for you anymore. It’s all gone now.”

Sora’s throat filled with stones and he looked away from both Selphie and the mirror.

Riku took his cheeks tightly in his fingers. “No, Sora, I want you to look I want you to see the expression on your face when you are taken. If you look away, I’ll take the phallus out of Selphie and it will join me inside your ass.”

Sora’s throat clenched. He couldn’t breathe. A little animal sound came out.

“Selphie, start moving,” Riku said. Then, he slammed a quick powerful jab deep inside Sora’s rectum, bouncing Selphie so that the walls of her intestines grasped and clutched at Sora’s member. She moaned out, licking and nipping Sora’s ears and throat. 

Sora never looked away from the reflection of his face in the mirror and neither did Riku.

It seemed like forever before they finished with him, Riku emptying into Sora’s ass so that Sora could see all the white cream spurting out of him in the reflection of the mirror and Selphie’s wet juices soaking through everything. Then, Selphie whimpered pleadingly with her bother until he allowed her to push one of her favorite fat vibrators into Sora’s abused ass and turn the vibration up to full blast. As if he was a doll to be used and discarded, they left him like that on the bed, impaled and coated in sex.

Sora rolled over and pushed his face into the pillows, but he couldn’t cry. He just couldn’t.

…

“What do you think, brother?” Selphie asked, standing naked at her window.

Riku, not as unabashed as his sister, was shrugging into his robe. “He’s breaking.”

“It’s delicious,” Selphie agreed, “but I do wish it would last a little longer. He’s such a delight the way he begs and pleads.” She giggled. “I’d love to play with that fragile little spirit a while longer.”

Riku made a sound in his chest.

“Do you have an idea, brother?” Selphie asked and turned to face him, full breasts swinging. 

“I do,” Riku said with a grin. “Send a messenger to King Roxas the Fair. Ask him if he’d like to pay a visit to his sweet Sora Sky.”

“And?” Selphie prompted.

Riku’s dragon-green eyes flashed and he didn’t answer her. He only barked a laugh and left her pleasure-room.

X X X

Well, what are the evil people planning?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	14. Kairi's Assistance to the Dark King

Nada.

X X X

It was no surprise that Roxas jumped on the opportunity to come visit Sora. The white king would be in Riku’s castle the very next day so Riku began thinking about what state he wanted the good king to find his sweetheart in when he arrived. But Riku always did his best thinking when he was having sex and since he and Selphie had already boned Sora and left him squirming, that meant he needed a different target. After Sora’s tight hole, he was going to need someone who hadn’t been fucked in a while to even compare. But who?

Ah, his little doctor maid skirted by with her medical kit and a nervous white face. “Kami?” Riku called out.

“It’s Kairi,” she whispered, stopping before him. She was already shaking, as she always was in his presence, she remembered what he did to her—all the things he had done to her. It almost made Sora’s torment look enjoyable. “Do you need something?”

His fingers caught her chin, he grinned predatorily, and then there was nothing but darkness for Kairi.

…

Sora was good in all positions—lying down, standing, pushed against the wall, facedown, on top, twisted and tied up, on the bottom, roped and bonded, gagged and stuffed with toys, in the shower or in a bed, doggy-style or any other position. It didn’t matter with Sora, but Kairi… well, she was only good hanging by her wrists with her legs barred apart so she could struggle and writhe to no avail. It was always fun to play with her and watch her resist.

It was in this old and much-hated position that Kairi returned to consciousness. Her wrists were bound with soft silk and then rope that attached to one of the ceiling rafters of Riku’s pleasure room. (Unlike Selphie, who lived in hers, Riku only used it when he wanted equipment which want very often seeing as he had his own. While Selphie’s room was mostly dildos and toys, Riku had all manner of bondage rigs in his. But, like Selphie, he had an impressive collection.) Kairi was still dressed, but her boots had been removed and she knew the rest of her clothing wouldn’t last very long once the dark king arrived.

Kairi’s heart thundered. Was he already here, waiting in the dark? “K-King R-Riku?” she gasped out.

“Oh, so you’re awake?” Sure enough, he emerged from the shadows. In his hand, he held an intensely vibrating dildo, one Kairi remembered well from her days in this chamber. It had been almost two years since Riku had taken her, but that time had run out. 

“Please, don’t,” she begged.

Riku laughed. “You and Sora should make beautiful endlessly-protesting babies.”

“Sora,” she gasped. “Is this punishment?”

Riku’s brow lifted. “Punishment for what?”

Kairi realized her error and looked quickly away.

Riku fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head back until she was forced to look at him or go prematurely bald. “What did you do to Sora?” he hissed.

“I… I…”

He yanked harder. “Tell me!”

“I kissed him!” Kairi blurted in confession, eyes squeezing tightly shut in thought of the slap that was to come for touching Riku’s precious new toy.

Instead, Riku barked a harsh laugh and released her. “God, Sora really is something, isn’t he? He even got you—you!—the girl who hates to be touched, to think about raping him. God, it’s ridiculous how that boy brings it out in people.”

Kairi shuddered, ashamed.

“Well, Kairi, are you ready to play?” Riku hissed and then she heard the angry hum of the vibrator in his hand. 

“No, please!” she begged.

Riku laughed again. “Really, you and Sora are so adorable together. I wonder what it would be like to force him to rape you or vice versa.”

Kairi sobbed.

Then, Riku pushed the vibrator between her thighs. She tried to clamp her legs together, but the bar made it difficult and Riku could still worm the toy’s way between her thighs. The humming vibrator pressed against her clothed vagina and she let out a scream of forced pleasure as it rocked her body. She squirmed and struggled, trying to get away from him, but he only grinned at her furious desperation to escape. Really, this girl was so much like Sora it was ridiculous.

He pressed the vibrator against her fully, lifting her onto her toes as she tried to get away. She squirmed and writhed and managed to spin herself all the way around from her moorings. Then, Riku hooked his fingers in her skirt and panties and pulled them down. 

“What do you think, Kairi? How good does that feel?” he purred against her ear from behind, holding her steady as he rubbed the vibrator fiercely against her snatch. “How long has it been since anyone’s touched you, huh?”

“Please, stop it!”

Riku rubbed between her wet folds and began rubbing her even harder until she was squirming and crying in desperate pleasure that she wanted to stop. “Kairi, since it’s been so long, I’ll let you choose…”

“Choose?” she gasped and tried to squirm away.

“Yes. Where would you like to be fucked? In the ass or in the pussy?”

Kairi cried out.

“Well?”

“My… my vagina…”

“Say it.”

“P-pussy…”

“Now, beg me.”

“N-no,” she sobbed.

“I’ll fuck you hard, girl.”

“Please, in my p-pussy…”

“Say ‘please, put your dick into my hot cunt, my king,” Riku ordered her. 

She sobbed, whimpering, and it was Sora all over again.

“Say it.”

“P-please… put your d-dick in my h-h-hot c-cunt, my king,” she forced out.

Riku stroked her face. “Bravo.” 

She winced.

Then, from behind, he plunged deep into her to the hilt. She scream in agony, hot wetness gushing down Riku’s shaft because she as female after all and this was not Sora’s tight anus that he was plowing into. Kairi was slick with her juices and he could take her as hard as he wanted without fear of her ripping like Sora would. So, he took her as hard as he could, slamming into her fiercely so that he breath exploded from her lungs with each thrust.

It was then, buried to the hilt inside Kairi, that Riku decided how he wanted Roxas the Fair to discover poor Sora.

With that off his mind, he fucked Kairi even harder and for even longer than he had planned. Thinking about setting Sora up like that… Riku shuddered. It made his dick hard just thinking about it and he hadn’t even done it yet. 

Okay, Roxas the Fair are you ready for your own personal hell? Of your own making, none the less?

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	15. Roxas the Fair's Visit: Pt I

Those of your that are enjoying the twisted-ness of this story, you should all check this out to keep you busy. It’s very good and very twisted. So, the not-so triumphant return of *dun dun dun*

ParadiseAvenger’s Recommendation Board!

Tasogare no Raikou’s Wretched Revenge. 

X X X

The white king, Roxas the Fair, was due in about two hours or so Riku left Kairi tied up, her pussy stuffed with one of Selphie’s vibrators and her mouth gagged securely, and went to see about what he had planned to do with Sora. The beautiful youth was still bound in the leather getup that Riku had marched him around the black city like a dog in with Selphie’s favorite fat vibrator shoved deep in his ass. The vibrator must have been on his prostate because Sora was half-hard, face buried in the pillow to hide both his expression and any small escaping sounds.

Riku grasped Sora by the straps of the leather getup, dragged the youth to his feet, and looked him up and down.

Sora’s beautiful porcelain pale face was flushed, his bright blue eyes framed by dark circles, and his mouth was slightly swollen from being kissed. He looked so beautiful… so perfect… the most lovely abused little doll and Roxas would break when he saw Sora’s face. That was so say nothing of his body.

Riku grinned. “Sweet Sora Sky,” he purred and kissed the boy. Sora whimpered, keeping his mouth closed, but Riku cupped his genitals and squeezed, milking his shaft. “Kiss me, Sora, and I’ll let you cum. It hurts, doesn’t it? To be unable to cum after so long?”

Sora made a sound of pain deep in his throat as Riku’s hands cupped and spread his ass, fingers pressing for his abused core. The vibrator slid out a little, making a horrible sound, and Sora winced, biting his aching lower lip.

Riku chuckled meanly. “What’s this? You’re so loose, so wet, Sora. Do you like it? You’re all icky down here.”

“No,” Sora whispered. “Please, stop this… I don’t—I don’t like this!”

Riku slapped him, watching the redness swell on Sora’s pale face. “Remember, you lost the deal. You don’t get to say that anymore.” Then, he shoved Sora down hard on the mattress so that the boy’s body bounced.

Sora sobbed, his hands still tied behind his back and roped to his waist. “Please—”

Riku grabbed Sora’s thighs, digging his nails into the tender flesh, and Sora sobbed. He spread those legs high and apart, revealing everything—Sora’s half-hardened cock, his abused ass, his tormented and bound body. Everything was beautiful and tormented. Then, he pushed the vibrator in deeper until Sora’s eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back, gasping.

“That’s your prostate, Sora. Doesn’t it feel good?”

Sora gasped, whimpering, as Riku wrapped his long fingers around Sora’s cock and began to stroke. He turned up the vibrator until Sora’s entire body was trembling and writhing in that forced pleasure. His mouth fell open, head tipping back, and Riku pressed his lips to that bared throat. He bit and sucked until Sora’s pale throat was a ring of red pearled hickeys. Suddenly, Sora turned his face away, burying it into the pillow and Riku wondered why a moment before Sora’s hot semen splattered on his bare chest.

“Ah, so you did like it,” Riku whispered. “Then you’ll really like what I have in store for you today.”

True fear showed in Sora’s face.

Riku dragged him back to his feet, pulled out the vibrator, and stripped him out of the leather getup, but kept his wrists restrained tightly with one hand. The rig he had pushed into the room earlier, borrowed from Selphie, was waiting patiently in the corner. There was a beam running through the ceiling there and Riku quickly looped some light cotton rope over it, bound Sora’s wrists with it, and then hoisted the boy until his feet barely touched the ground. Sora’s face came alive with fear, his skin as pale as a fish’s belly and those red hickeys so-painful-looking-bright-red.

“I’ll let you see what I’m going to do to you, Sora Sky,” Riku said and turned on the rig. The single long thick strangely-shaped phallus began to drive up and down powerfully, stabbing into the air. “You will be mounted on this and it will fuck you and fuck you hard.”

Tears swelled in Sora’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I am also going to apply nipple clips with little bells on them to you. Along with this,” Riku held up a strange thing that Sora didn’t even know what it could possibly do. “This is a fake pussy. I slide it down over your dick and it gets warm and vibrates, but the top is open so that every time you cum, it will splatter all over your chest. This way, I can see how much you’ve enjoyed your torment.”

Sora turned his face away. “W-Why are you doing this?”

Riku grabbed his chin. “Why Sora?” 

Sora nodded, closing his eyes in a wince.

Riku kissed him hard and deep, cupped his ass and pushed his fingers inside so that Sora arched onto the tips of his toes, and pressed his knee between Sora’s thighs. When he pulled away, Sora’s eyes were dripping tears and his mouth was swollen anew.

“Because it’s fun,” Riku said with a grin.

He picked up the jar of lube Selphie had thrown in when he asked for it, dipped his fingers in, and showed Sora the stick wetness. 

“It’s time to get you outfitted, Sora.”

Then, Riku disappeared behind him and Sora’s heart began to race and throb. It wasn’t seconds before Riku pushed two fingers in and began to stroke and coat his insides in sticky lube. No… wait, those weren’t fingers. Sora gasped and tried to squirm away, but the rope tethering his hands to the beam above him kept him from moving more than a centimeter. Those weren’t Riku’s fingers… It was the king’s tongue, probing and licking around inside his ass.

“Please, please stop… it’s dirty,” Sora pleaded.

“So? I’ve put my dick in there and you’ve sucked my dick. It’s dirtier for you, tasting your own ass.”

Sora whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Riku’s tongue went on forever, licking and probing and tasting. Then, he added fingers and those reached deeper, stretching him wider and wider until there was no room left. Then, Riku scooped up more lube and started again, pressing and stretching and working at Sora’s tight ass. The more he touched and the deeper, the more he touched Sora’s prostate and soon he found himself hardening again no matter how much he wished he wouldn’t.

“Ready?”

Sora’s eyes shot open and fell on the phallus waiting for him. It looked almost like… a fist. It was so thick and fat at the top, tapering down to normal size, but Riku didn’t make a move for the rig. Suddenly, Sora felt a large hardness pressing against his well-lubricated anus and he knew what Riku as going to do to him.

“No!” he begged, his voice coming out a terrified shriek.

But Riku plunged his fist into Sora hard and fast.

Sora screamed, whimpering and choking in agony, even as Riku continued to pump and thrust into him with that balled fist.

“Oh god, Sora. You’re so fucking tight. And I thought I had stretched you out.” Riku kissed and licked Sora’s neck. “This machine is going to fucking hurt you for the first half an hour or so.”

Sora sobbed, broken.

Riku pulled out his fist and went to the rig. He lubed up the fisting phallus and pushed the rig over to Sora. “Spread those legs. Hold yourself up with your arms so I can slide it under you.”

“Please… please no,” Sora begged.

Riku’s eyes were hard. “Spread your legs, Sora.”

He had no choice. 

The rig settled between his thighs and Riku helped Sora fit his feet into the stirrups so he could support some of his weight and not be torn apart. He strapped Sora’s thin thighs to the saddle so he couldn’t wriggle away. Then, he cupped Sora’s ass and guided him over the thick phallus. It was bigger than Riku’s fist. Wait until Roxas the Fair saw that pop out of Sora’s abused rectum! Riku added more lube, not wanting Sora torn by the machine. He wanted to fuck him hard the moment Roxas left so that the boy’s screams would chase the white king from the castle. 

Content with that, Riku helped Sora ease down on the thick phallus.

Sora yelped and strained. “Please, it hurts!”

“Relax or you’ll rip.”

“Please! Please, take it out!”

“Sora, take a breath.”

But Sora had seen the size of the thing beneath him and felt Riku’s smaller fist. He was terrified. So Riku put the fake pussy over Sora’s dick and turned it on. Distracted, he was able to stretch and finger Sora’s ass more and begin to try again. Even so…

“Please! Please don’t! Please, it hurts! Take it out of me!”

Riku slammed Sora down on the phallus in one quick plunge and the boy screamed in absolute agony,, panting and wailing. Riku waited a few minutes for Sora’s body to adjust to the massive size and then turned it on low. Sora screamed anew, struggling to pull himself up and off the thing, but it drove into him slowly and evenly. A few minutes passed before Sora had adjusted and was gasping in slight pain as he was filled and stuffed over and over. Then, Riku clipped the clamps down on the boy’s nipples, turned up the fake pussy to high, set the fisting phallus machine on high, and stood back to watch to make sure it worked.

Sora’s earlier orgasm had sensitized his cock and it only took a few moments before the combination of vibrating heat around his dick and the thrusting against his prostate to make him cum. Riku licked the semen off Sora’s chest and then kissed him, making him taste himself. Then, as the final touch and blow, he blindfolded the boy again.

“Now, Sora, when that door opens again and I walk in, I want you to say something. If you don’t say it, I’ll put and even bigger phallus inside you, got it?”

“Wh-what do you want me to say?”

“Please, my king, fuck me harder with your fat cock.”

“But—”

“If you say it, I won’t stuff you with toys tonight. I’ll let you sleep.”

Tears went slowly down Sora’s cheeks. “I will… I’ll say it…”

“Repeat it to me.”

“P-please, my king, f-f-f-fuck me h-harder with your fat cock.”

Riku stroked away Sora’s tears. “Perfect.”

Are you prepared, Roxas the Fair?

…

Roxas arrived at the castle early, as Riku had expected. Also as he had expected, Selphie, himself, and Roxas tried to have a moment of polite small talk as royals were supposed to, but Roxas was unable to focus. He kept looking around, looking for Sora, so Riku gave up. He told Roxas where his precious sex slave was locked away and watched the blonde king rush off as fast as his legs would carry him. Selphie glanced at Riku.

“Do you think we’ll hear him scream?”

“Without a doubt.”

…

Roxas raced through the black castle’s hallowed halls, counting off doors until he found the one Sora was locked in. God, what could these horrible people have done to his sweet Sora? Paraded him around the city like a dog? Surely raped him? But what else? He knew what King Riku was capable of As much as he wanted to see Sora, he was afraid to open the door. What if Sora was no longer inside his body? What if the Sora Roxas loved was dead, raped to death by these people? Finally he pushed open the door.

Sora’s head snapped up immediately and his swollen mouth opened. “Please, my king, fuck me harder with your fat cock.”

Roxas’s heart broke into a million pieces.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	16. Roxas the Fair's Visit: Pt II

Hmm, I don’t know what to say about this chapter.

X X X

Roxas didn’t know what to do when he laid eyes on his precious Sora. He didn’t know if he could touch him because every inch of Sora’s frail body was darkened with bruises and battered. One of his ribs even looked crooked from a break. He didn’t know if he could touch Sora without him screaming because Sora was being raped by a machine, his pale heaving chest splattered in semen as the pleasure was forced out of him. And then, there were the words he had spoken when Roxas walked in.

_‘Please, my king, fuck me harder with your fat cock.’_

Timidly, Roxas crossed the room to his precious childhood friend and bit his lips as he looked at the pounding machine. He found the levers and buttons that changed the speed, thrust, and power and tried to turn the machine off. His first attempt only turned it up, the phallus thrusting faster and deeper. Sora screamed in agony, his hands twisting in pain as he tried to heave himself away from the horrible device. In his panic, Roxas turned the machine off. Sora collapsed down, still impaled, panting.

Roxas reached up and carefully untied the blindfold, feeling Sora wince and whimper. Then, the cloth was lowered and Sora’s beautiful eyes blinked blearily in the sudden light. He thought that Roxas was Riku and that the turning up of the machine had been punishment, so he squeezed his eyes shut and choked out those words Riku had demanded he say again.

“Please, my king, fuck me harder with your fat cock.”

Roxas cupped Sora’s face gently, hating how he winced away, whimpering. “Sora, it’s Roxas. Do you remember me?”

Sora’s eyes eased open, red-rimmed and painful-looking, but the same bright beautiful blue that Roxas loved so much. In the depths of those eyes, he saw a new and terrible darkness. Sora had suffered—and suffered badly. For a moment, he stared at Roxas, uncomprehending what he was seeing. Then, tears welled up in his eyes and he whispered, “Roxas…”

Roxas smiled painfully, murmuring Sora’s name tenderly. “Can I get you off this thing?”

“Please!” There was so much desperation in Sora’s voice that chilled Roxas to the core.

Roxas unbound Sora’s thighs and then craned to free his wrists. Sora sobbed, clutching his hands to his chest and rubbing raw wrists, and slumped sideways against Roxas’s strong chest. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora’s naked body and gently lifted him from the phallus. Sora whimpered, his fingers digging into Roxas’s shoulders, and the phallus slipped out of him with an audible pop. Roxas’s heart leaped into his throat, thundering, when he saw the size of that thing inside Sora. It was larger than any normal man’s clenched fist. How had that fit inside Sora’s tiny body?

“Oh Sora,” he whispered.

“Roxas… I missed you…”

The white king gently laid his love on the bed, stripped off his shirt, and wrapped Sora’s beautiful nudity in the white fabric. The cloth was the same chalk-white as Sora’s flesh save where he was marked with dark bruises, hickeys, and old pale scars. Then, he sat down on the bed beside Sora and gently touched his shoulder.

“Sora,” Roxas whispered. “I’m so sorry. I heard what… what they’ve been doing to you.”

Sora’s expression was one of agony. “But the treaty is still in effect, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

His blue eyes eased open. “Then I’m alright,” he whispered.

“Sora—”

Sora sat up fast and flung his arms around Roxas, the shirt falling from his naked shoulders. For a moment, Roxas was stunned as Sora’s sudden display of affection, but quickly embraced the young man in return. He stroked Sora’s soft hair, caressed his back, and just held him gently. He didn’t want to think about how long it had been since Sora had felt a kind touch. How long had he been gone from Roxas’s white castle? A few months? It felt like so much longer.

“Sora, I’m so sorry.”

Sora’s mouth was pressed against Roxas’s throat and Roxas felt his hot wet tongue flash out to wet his lips. “Roxas,” he whispered.

“Yes, precious?”

“I want you to take me.”

Roxas’s heart skipped a beat, skipped several, stopped altogether. He pushed Sora back so that he could see the boy’s expression and stared at him. Sora was so beautiful with his pale porcelain skin, his lovely face, and those bright sky-blue eyes, but he had been so damaged by Riku. His eyes were fringed with deep dark circles, his body had always been thin but was now like that of a skeleton, and he had been beaten. He was so beaten, broken, hurt.

“Please,” Sora whispered again. “I want you to take me, Roxas.”

Roxas choked on his tongue and hi heart lurched back into action. “T-take you where, Sora?”

Sora stared at him, eyes bright and darkened way back in the depths of his soul. How many times had Sora been raped here? What terrible things had they done to him? Surely Sora meant he wanted Roxas to take him away, back to the white castle. He couldn’t possibly want… what Roxas thought he wanted…

Sora cupped Roxas’s face, still seated in his lap, and timidly pressed his cheek against Roxas’s. His lips were pressed against the shell of Roxas’s ear and he felt Sora’s throat working fiercely to force out what he wanted to say. 

Roxas hugged him gently, held him close. “Sora?”

“Please, Roxas, I want you to… to… I want you to take me, Roxas. I want you to do it gently, with love. I want to know what it feels like not to be… fucked so hard that I bleed,” Sora whispered. His voice was full of despair and desperation, but also with fear. That if Roxas didn’t want him, didn’t love him, anymore now that Riku and Selphie had taken every inch of his body. “Please, Roxas,” he whispered again, softly, and hugged his king close. “Please, I need to feel you.”

Roxas gently pushed Sora back and cupped his face gently with both hands. “Do you know what you’re asking of me, Sora?”

“Please…”

“Why?”

“I want to… I need to… Please, Roxas…”

For a moment, Roxas hesitated. He had always wanted to share Sora’s body, to feel his precious friend’s climax and pleasure, to know that Sora loved and wanted him in that way. This… was nothing like Roxas had wanted. Sora had been raped, fucked hard and fast and long. All Sora wanted was tenderness and love. This was not what Roxas wanted, how he wanted to be with Sora, but he couldn’t say no to Sora and he couldn’t say no to a chance to feel Sora’s muscles clenching around him. 

So, because he loved Sora and because he was selfish, he kissed Sora gently.

Sora gasped against his lips, his first instinct to pull back, but Roxas gently stroked his hair and comforted him until his mouth slowly opened and allowed Roxas’s tongue to enter his cavern. Roxas explored him, gently touching Sora’s battered chest and back, stroking his soft porcelain skin until Sora had mostly relaxed against him. Then, Roxas cautiously wrapped his fingers around Sora’s member. Again, Sora gasped, arching away from Roxas’s kiss.

Patiently, he waited for Sora to come back around and continued to gently stroke his semi-hard shaft. Sora gasped for breath, his beautiful eyes half-lidded with insecurities, and then slowly dipped his head to meet Roxas’s lips for another kiss. Roxas began to stroke Sora quickening his pace until Sora had to pull away from the kiss to gasp for breath, panting into the side of his neck and clutching Roxas close. Roxas whispered his name, gently running his thumb over Sora’s sensitive weeping head.

“Roxas,” he whispered breathlessly. “Can I feel you?”

“I am touching you, Sora.”

“I… I, please, I want to feel you against me.”

Roxas wet his lips. “Sora,” he whispered.

“Please…” he begged.

Sora’s cool thin fingers timidly pulled at the waistband of Roxas’s trousers. His fingers dipped in, tracing against the flesh of Roxas’s lower belly, and the white king shivered. Sora was going to… Abruptly, he grasped Sora’s thin wrist and still his hand from its path.

“Sora, you don’t have to.”

Sora looked into Roxas’s face, his eyes soft and sad but also ready. He knew Roxas would never hurt him—it was the one truth he could depend on in his tormented life. “I want to,” he whispered and pushed Roxas’s hand away. Then, he carefully gripped Roxas’s hardened shaft. Embarrassed to be completely hard even in this situation, Roxas looked away from Sora’s sweet face, but Sora pressed his lips to Roxas’s throat, his tongue snaking out to lightly lick the heated flesh.

“Sora…” Roxas gasped, his head tilting back. 

In return, he squeezed Sora’s shaft a little harder and began to stroke again as Sora gently cautiously fondled Roxas. Then, he helped Sora free his penis from his trousers, pressed both their members together tightly, and began to pump. Sora shuddered, whimpering and trembling, as their sensitive flesh rubbed together. Moisture beaded on the head of his cock and Roxas had to close his eyes to fight back his own orgasm. Sora was so beautiful…

“R-Roxas,” Sora gasped. “Why—?”

“Why what?” Roxas asked, squeezing Sora tighter and milking him faster. 

“Why does it feel so good with you?” he gasped, fingers squeezing Roxas’s shoulders in bliss. He arched backwards, his head tilting back, and a small cry of pleasure escaping him.  
“Because I love you,” Roxas whispered and then kissed Sora deeply. His tongue slipped past his teeth, delved into the moist heat, and swallowed the little sounds of pleasure Sora made as he milked Sora’s straining member. 

Sora buckled in half, pressing tightly against Roxas’s bare chest with his own naked cool flesh, and pressed his open mouth to Roxas’s throat. A shudder went through him and then, in Roxas’s hand, he came for the white king. He gasped out a moan, clutching Roxas tightly as he shuddered, riding the end of his orgasm.

“Was that what you wanted, Sora?” Roxas whispered, rubbing Sora’s back with the hand free of semen. 

Surprisingly, Sora shook his head. 

“Sora?”

“I want… I want you inside me.”

Roxas’s gaze slid to the fist-sized phallus on the machine that had been ruthlessly fucking Sora when he entered the room. Gently, he cupped Sora’s face and looked into his love’s eyes. “Sora, I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered.

Sora barked a harsh laugh. “You know what they’ve been doing to me. You… you saw that monster…”

Roxas hugged him tightly, kissing Sora’s neck and ears. “I just…”

“I know,” Sora whispered. “I want this. I told you why.”

Roxas kissed Sora’s mouth, cutting off anything else he was going to say, and gently lay Sora down on the mattress. He kissed Sora’s semen-splattered chest, pale and battered otherwise, and licked gently. Sora’s eyes closed. “Don’t, Roxas. That’s… dirty…”

“I don’t care. I love you, every part of you.”

Then, Roxas’s fingers found Sora’s stretched entrance and gently pushed into the hot flesh. Surprisingly, even after being brutally fisted by the machine, Sora was still slightly tight. His muscles clenched around Roxas’s fingers as he curved them in search of Sora’s prostate. Sora jolted, shuddering in pleasure, and Roxas kissed his open mouth. 

“Roxas,” Sora gasped and tightened his arms around Roxas’s bare back. His nails raked in the soft flesh and Roxas moaned.

“Sora, can I take you now?”

“Please!”

Slowly, Roxas slipped into Sora’s moist stretched rectum with a groan of bliss. It was like nothing he had ever fantasized about. Sora felt better than he could have ever imagined. Sora’s head fell back and a desperate cry escaped him. Roxas wriggled his hips, sliding deeper into Sora and pressing against his sweet spot. Sora’s cock began to harden between their stomachs, twitching, as Roxas began to move inside him. With each thrust, Sora’s breath exploded from his lungs and he gasped out Roxas’s name in pleasure. 

Roxas lowered his head and captured Sora’s mouth, kissing him deep and passionately while he ravished his childhood slave’s beautiful battered body. Sora’s muscles were clenching down on him, milking him as he pulled out to the tip and sheathed himself inside Sora to the hilt once again. Sora gasped against Roxas’s mouth, their tongues dancing in a frenzy. Then, Roxas grasped Sora’s cock and began to stroke, rubbing the over-sensitive tip, and striking Sora’s sweet spot deep inside Sora’s rectum again and again.

His own release was building inside and he licked Sora’s throat, suckling lightly, while he continued to rub Sora’s hard member. This was what he had always wanted—to pleasure Sora with the upmost love and care. It was horrible that Riku had taken everything away from Sora—raped him, violated him, forced him to walk around stuffed with toys and bound in leather, blindfolded, forced to say awful things, and fucking him more than humanly safe—but maybe this could take away some of the pain from those terrible things.

“Sora,” Roxas gasped. “Can I cum inside you?”

Sora’s legs tightened around Roxas’s hips. “Please.”

Roxas angled his final thrusts to hit Sora’s sweet spot over and over, wracking him with impossible pleasure until Sora’s eyes closed and his head fell back in bliss again. His second orgasm was even more powerful than the first and Roxas’s hot cream spilled inside Sora’s reamed ass, coating it almost soothingly. Roxas remained deep inside Sora until he was soft and Sora had stopped panting. Then, he gently kissed Sora’s brow and then his lips.

“Sora?”

“Mmm?”

“Was that what you wanted?”

“Yes… thank you…” he whispered and his beautiful cerulean- sky-blue eyes slid closed. He must have been exhausted because he fell asleep quickly. 

Roxas slipped out of Sora and cuddled his precious in his arms tightly, just holding him gently and safely. Then, Sora began to whimper and cry out in his sleep, tears streaming beneath his lashes, and he weakly fought Roxas’s arm away. Alone, Sora curled up upon himself and lay like that, naked and shivering and so incredibly violated. It as then that Roxas vowed to make Riku pay for everything he had done to Sora. He would find a way to finish this and get Sora home where he could be safe.

X X X

This is a secret end pairing story because I can’t decide if I want Sora to be with Roxas or Kairi. I’ll figure it out as I go, I suppose.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	17. Shame Brought on by Blue Eyes?

I don’t really have anything to say today.

X X X

When Sora woke up, Roxas was gone and Riku was sitting on a hard-backed wooden chair, watching Sora with a predatory smile. But after his passion with Roxas, Sora wasn’t feeling as terrified as he had been. Instead of cowering, he sat up and folded his legs so that Riku couldn’t see his genitals and asked flatly, “Are you here to fuck me?”

Riku grinned. “Is that what you want, Sora Sky?”

Sora lay down again. “I don’t care.”

“I know you let Roxas the Fair fuck you, Sora,” Riku hissed, leaning low over Sora’s prone form. 

Riku ran his hands over the naked flesh and dipped between Sora’s legs, probing for his asshole. The youth’s uncaring attitude ended quicker than a blink and Sora tried to push Riku’s hands away, but Riku was nothing if not persistent and mean. He found Sora’s reamed anus and pushed two fingers in. Over his fingers, Roxas’s semen oozed out and Sora cried out.

“Wow, letting this much out,” Riku remarked. “How many times did he take you?”

“Leave me alone!”

Riku slapped him, harder than he ever had before. 

Sora whimpered, pressing his hands to his face.

“How many times did you let him fuck you, Sora?” Riku repeated.

Sora gasping in pain, biting his lip.

Riku slapped him again. “How many times did Roxas fuck you?”

“Once,” Sora gasped, sobbing. “Just once…”

Riku slapped him, but lightly. “Did you like it?”

Sora sobbed, curling his small body in on itself.

Riku fisted his hand in Sora’s hair and forced those beautiful baby blue eyes to meet his cruel gaze. “Did you like being fucked by Roxas, Sora?”

Sora’s beautiful eyes welled with tears.

“Well, did you fucking like it?”

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes…”

Riku barked a laugh and threw Sora down on the bed. Then, he tucked his hands behind his back and circled the bed, watching Sora and observing his pretty broken body from every angle. Sora only sobbed harder, hugging himself tightly, shivering naked mess that he was.

“Do you know what I think about that, Sora?”

Sora whimpered.

“Well, what did I think?”

“I… I don’t know…”

Riku grinned. “I think it deserves… punishment!”

Sora made a dive from the bed, hoping to get to the relative safety of the bathroom, but Riku caught him by his thick chocolate tresses. He yanked Sora’s body back against his chest and pinned him there with a strong grip. Sora struggled lamely and then stopped altogether. He slumped like a rag doll and pressed his hands to his face, sobbing. 

“Please… please, don’t…”

Riku caught Sora’s face tightly and kissed him, deeply, practically choking Sora with his tongue. Sora struggled lamely, but then stopped. He let Riku ravage his mouth, hands digging into his soft ass and pressing him against the growing erection. There was nothing he could do to escape.

“You’re not going to fight me?” Riku whispered into his mouth.

Sora shook his head slightly.

“Why not?” Riku asked and gave him a little space to talk.

Sora hesitated. 

“Well?”

“I know… I know that I can’t get away…”

Riku kissed him again, murmuring into Sora’s forced open mouth, “Smart boy.”

Sora made a small sound of agony and discomfort as Riku pushed fingers back into his rectum and Roxas’s semen oozed out. 

“So, how shall I punish you?”

The youth made a pained sound as Riku cupped his genitals and began to stroke, working his ass and penis in time without hurting him in any way so that it actually felt… good. Roxas’s name burned in Sora’s throat and he swallowed down his heart.

“Shall I let Selphie have you?”

Sora jolted and clung to Riku’s shirt. “Please, no… You promised…”

“I did, didn’t I, pet?”

Sora nodded, his eyes filling with tears of terror. The last time Selphie had taken Sora, she had beaten his body to a pulp.

“Alright, then what should I do to you?” Riku asked and sucked Sora’s throat. “Should I rape you again? Beat you? Suck you or make you suck me? Parade you through the city all stuffed with toys? Put you back on the fucking machine?”

Sora shuddered in Riku’s arms.

“Well, Sora, what would you prefer?”

“Please…”

“Just tell me which you want me to do to you, Sora?”

“Please, please, don’t…”

“You need to be punished for fucking Roxas.”

“But—”

“I’ll choose for you.”

Sora sobbed, shuddering violently.

“I think… I’ll fuck you as hard as I can for as long as I can.”

“No! Please!”

Riku tightened his arms around Sora and squeezed his balls painfully until Sora was whimpering and shivering in pain. Then, he pushed Sora down on the bed, pinning his wrists above his head and straddling him. For one moment, Sora stared directly into Riku’s face and a deep shame welled up in Riku’s chest. Why was he doing this? Sora was just a sweet kid, desperately looking for some kindness in his hell? Why hurt him for that? But then Sora turned his gaze away and the feeling went with his gaze. 

Riku pressed kisses along the column of Sora’s throat, across his collarbones, and finally claimed his mouth again. Sora gasped for breath and Riku delved into the vulnerable cavern. He pushed his knee between Sora’s thin legs and Sora whimpered into his mouth. It was then that Riku made his move for his torment… his punishment for so willingly being fucked by Roxas…

The ropes found Sora’s frail wrists, yanked tight so that the coarse fibers bit into the soft flesh, and kept Sora in a completely vulnerable position. The change in Sora was immediate. Yes, he had been raped and beaten, but he hadn’t been restrained for that. Being restrained made it a whole other game and the fear in Sora’s face was like sugar to Riku. He licked Sora’s throat and pulled back, binding Sora’s ankles at the foot of the bed.

“W-what is this?” Sora whispered.

“Ropes,” Riku purred and kissed a path up Sora’s leg to his crotch. 

Sora twisted this way and that, trying to escape the onslaught, but he just couldn’t. He was just so completely bound like a lamb for slaughter.

“Please, let me go…”

“This is your punishment for being fucked by Roxas,” Riku said. Then, he dipped his fingers into Sora’s ass and fingered Roxas’s semen until his fingers were coated. He put his fingers in front of Sora’s face, showing him the evidence of the lovemaking he had succumbed to. Then, he said coolly, “Open your mouth, Sora.”

Hesitantly, Sora did and Riku plunged his fingers in.

“Lick it all off.”

And so Sora did. He licked and sucked Riku’s fingers until Roxas’s cum was gone, but Riku wasn’t finished. He returned to Sora’s ass, lathered his fingers again, and forced Sora to lick them clean again. He did this what felt endlessly, until Roxas’s semen was gone. The whole time, Sora’s bright cerulean eyes remained riveted on Riku’s face and a hot bubble of shame bloomed in Riku’s chest. To hide this feeling, he pushed his fingers down Sora’s throat until he gagged.

Then, Riku sat back and rubbed his hard cock with the wet hand that had been in Sora’s mouth. “Well, now that you’re cleaned out, I can begin.”

Sora whimpered, twisting his face away and closing his eyes.

Riku was partly glad. He didn’t want that shamed feeling to come back, that feeling he got when Sora was looking at him. Why did he feel like that? Why was Sora different from all the other young boys and girls he raped? What was it about Sora that made him pause, heart tight? Riku shook his head and pushed his hand through his silvery hair. 

He scrutinized Sora’s body—beautiful and so damaged, bruised and battered. Roxas had probably feathered his lips over each and every injury and stroked Sora’s bruised skin gently and petted his hair and lightly kissed his lips. Roxas… how did the white king fuck his childhood slave and current love? 

Riku kissed the instep of Sora’s pale thigh and a shiver went through Sora’s body. A small sound escaped his lips.

“Why did you let Roxas take you?” Riku whispered into Sora’s flesh.

Sora shivered.

“Why?”

“I…” Sora whispered and his voice sounded broken. “I don’t know… It’s just… you always hurt me and I wanted to know what it was like to… have it not hurt. Roxas says he loves me…”

Riku eyed Sora’s damaged body again and then glanced at the enormous phallus still mounted on the fucking machine. God, it really was huge. Had he really managed to fit that inside Sora’s tiny body? How badly had it hurt Sora? Then, lightly, he kissed Sora’s chest and felt Sora’s racing heartbeat in his lips. 

“Are you afraid right now?”

“Yes,” Sora confessed.

Riku nipped the tender flesh over Sora’s collarbone. “Because you’re tied up?”

Sora trembled. “Because I know you’re going to hurt me.”

“What if I didn’t hurt you?”

Sora breathed out.

“What if I took you the way Roxas did? What if I took you gently?”

“I… I would like that…”

“Would you cum for me like that?”

Sora’s body began to shake as if it was going to break apart. 

“Would you cum for me?”

Sora swallowed. “I… I would try…”

Riku kissed him and fingered the rough ropes on Sora’s thin wrists. Should he untie him? Sora shivered, his back arching off the mattress as Riku suckled his throat softly. This time, he didn’t leave a dark hickey or painful red bruise. Riku cupped Sora’s soft cock, working it gently with just his fingertips and lightly palming the sensitive head. For a few moments, Riku pleasured Sora’s frail body. He touched him, caressed him, kissed him, loved him.

It was even more brutal when he tore into Sora like a birthday present.

Sora screamed into Riku’s mouth and tears flooded his beautiful cerulean-sky-blue eyes. Then, while Riku was thrusting hard and fast into him, Sora opened his eyes and looked up into Riku’s face. Accusation, sharp agony, searing despair, and broken trust lurked in that beautiful haunting gaze. Sora stared at Riku the entire time the dark king was brutally raping him, just watching him with those bright lantern-like eyes of his. The bed bounced with the animal force of Riku’s thrusts and the rope chaffed painfully into Sora’s wrists and ankles. 

All the while, Sora just watched him.

As Riku’s climax was building and the shame of Sora’s gaze was burning into him, Riku lost it. Sharply, harder than he had intended, he backhanded Sora across the face. Those eyes rolled up in Sora’s pretty head and a finger of blood trailed from his mouth. With Sora unconscious, Riku had his way with the boy without those guilty eyes watching him.

When he finished and Sora’s ass was once again leaking his semen, he sat on the edge of the bed and wondered why he felt this way. Why did he suddenly feel as if doing these thing to Roxas the Fair’s sex slave, to his own war prize, was wrong? Growling, Riku raped the unconscious youth again and didn’t think about it anymore.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	18. The Stallion, Pt I: Kairi and Sora

Tender eyes, avert yourselves. Scary chapter!

X X X

The Dark King couldn’t do it. He was lying naked in his bed, thinking back to the images of Sora writhing beneath him, of his desperate mouth as he was forced to eat Roxas’s cum from his own ass, of his convulsing muscles around his cock, of those blue eyes… And that damn feeling was back again! It took the arousal right out of Riku’s hard cock, turning it flaccid in his hands. 

He cursed.

What was he going to do now? If he didn’t fuck Sora, Selphie would ask why and he couldn’t tell his sister that he was growing a conscience, that Sora’s beautiful blue eyes made him feel so much painful guilt that he couldn’t get it up anymore. 

He had to think of something! If only Sora had ever hurt someone, then Riku would be able to tell himself that Sora deserved to be fucked so brutally. He had to play on his own conscience, but how? What could he do to make Sora hurt another human being?

He had to taint Sora somehow. 

Riku snapped his fingers. It would be just like the bet. He had to offer Sora something, but he had a feeling that even an offer of freedom wouldn’t push Sora that far so it had to be a threat. But Sora had already been raped so what could he threaten? Surely not more rape so he had to think of something else. A beating? Being paraded through the city again? No, that wouldn’t work either.

Riku thought a while longer. Then, it came to him.

…

When Sora woke up, he had been untied and was alone in the soiled bed. Everything hurt—his ass, his mouth, his member, his face. What had happened again? Right, he had been punished for making love with Roxas. Riku had forced him to swallow the semen from his ass and then raped him all over again. Groaning in pain, Sora rolled out of the bed and crouched, hugging his body tightly.

It was then that he noticed there was another person in the room with him.

Kairi. Her naked back and the swell of her breasts, though she covered them with her arm, was visible from behind as she crouched before the fireplace. She had built up a good fire in the grate, but Sora could see her shivering. She dug the velvet cloak Riku had left with him so long ago out from under the bed and approached her cautiously.

“Kairi?”

She started, but her pale face calmed a bit when she saw the cloak. “Sora, I’m glad you’re awake.”

“You’re cold,” he murmured.

“It’s alright. You should wrap up in that,” she said to him and turned back to the fire. “You’ve had it worse than me.”

“Come on,” he whispered. “You’re shivering.”

A shudder wracked her, but she said, “I’m alright.”

Sora gently slipped the cloak around her shoulders anyway and crouched beside the fireplace, wincing at the painful pull in his abused sex. He stretched his cold hands out towards the flames and rubbed them together, wondering why Kairi was here and naked. 

What was Riku going to do now?

“Why are you so kind, Sora?”

“Huh?” He glanced at her, but she was staring into the fire closely. “What do you mean?”

“I know people who have been… tortured by Riku and Selphie. After this much time they’re usually…” she struggled for the word. “Cruel. They want to hurt people the way they’ve been hurt. And they’re defensive. But you… you’re so different. Even after everything they’ve done to you, you still care. You’re still kind.”

He smiled faintly. “It’s in my nature, I guess. I couldn’t even imagine hurting someone the way I’ve been hurt.”

Kairi sniffled. “Sora, you’re going to have to stop that.”

“Why?” A sick feeling welled up in his stomach. “Kairi, why?”

She grasped his shoulders and shook him lightly. He saw tears streaming down her face. “Sora, you have to… you have to—” her voice broke “—you have to fuck me.”

He yanked away, eyes wide. “What? Why?”

“Because… if you don’t…” she sobbed.

Outside the window, there was a sudden commotion. Sora heard a horse’s angry snorts and neighs, deep whinnies and the stamping of hooves. That sick feeling grew and he scrambled to the window to look out, chased by Kairi’s sobs. A massive black and white stallion was being pulled up the palace steps by at least eight guards. Just after the horse was a clattering rig whose uses Sora didn’t even want to think about. 

He slid to his knees and choked out, “God.”

Kairi continued crying quietly.

Sora staggered to his feet and collapsed beside her. He took her shoulders and forced her to look at him. “Kairi, what is that for?” Please, he begged God, let me be wrong.

She shook her head, hair sticking to her cheeks. “It’s… it’s for you, Sora…”

“No,” he breathed.

She nodded, clutching his wrists. “If you don’t rape me, the king will have that animal… that animal fuck you, Sora…”

“T-that’s not possible. It’s a horse and I’m…”

She sobbed harder and clung to him. “Do it, Sora. Do it. I’ll forgive you… I don’t care. I can’t bear to see anyone beneath that—”

Sora put his hand over her mouth. He didn’t want to hear her say it. When she stopped trying to speak and gave herself over completely to the sobs, he lowered his hands from her mouth. She continued to cling to his naked body, her own swathed in the velvet cloak. For a long time, they sat like that—close together, both terrified and shocked into silence. Finally, Kairi stopped crying and just held on to him, feeling the softness of his skin beneath her hands.

“Sora?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to…?”

He tensed in her arms. “I can’t.”

Her eyes widened. “You have to!”

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“But Sora!”

“I just can’t, Kairi!” he half-shouted, throat filled with stones. “If I could, I would, but I… I just can’t. I can’t hurt someone like that… I really just can’t…”

Kairi let out a sob. “Sora, that animal…”

His eyes filled up but he squeezed them shut.

“I deserve it,” she said suddenly. “You remember when I force myself on you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I kissed you!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Sora,” her fingers dug into him, “that beast will tear you apart…”

He whimpered. “I know…”

“The king is sure you’ll take me, please, Sora. For yourself!”

“I can’t.”

Again they sat in a silence broken only by Kairi’s sobbing. 

Finally, Sora broke it. His voice was broken and low. “Kairi, do something for me.”

“Anything,” she whispered.

“Just…” he hesitated, but her eyes were bright and honest with tears. “Just hold me, please.”

She wrapped her arms around him, welcoming his body beneath the cloak so that they pressed close—naked chest to chest, bare hands touching bare backs, her thighs sheltered between his. He put his face into the curve of her neck and she felt his wet tears. She stroked his hair and held him, as close as her own skin. While she held him, her hate grew and grew. How could Riku being doing this to such a sweet caring boy? She vowed that she would make Riku pay for this! They would all pay!

X X X

I’m a little shocked at the direction this took. This story is getting away from me, but I needed something drastic and tragic to turn the plot back in the right direction. So… I’m going off to therapy now. Farewell all. I’ll see you when I return.

No flames! I will pummel you, but questions, comments, concerns? Mainly concerns!


	19. The Stallion, Pt II: Sora

Oye vey… My mind is very twisted.

X X X

Sora had fallen asleep in Kairi’s arms and she in his. As a result, they were curled together in front of the fire, wrapped tightly within each other’s embrace, when Riku opened the door the next morning. At first impressions, it looked as if his plan had worked. Sora had raped Kairi to save his own skin. 

Riku grinned and toed the sleeping lovers with his boot. “Get up!”

Sora’s eyes snapped open, bright blue and bloodshot. 

“Well, Kairi,” Riku said with a smirk. “Show me your semen-stuffed cunt.”

Her eyes filled with tears and she made no move to get up and show herself to him.

Riku grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet, pushing his hand between her thighs. 

Sora suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “Don’t! I didn’t touch her!”

Riku’s eyes bugged, but he disguised it. “Did the little slut tell you what would happen if you didn’t or did she gloss over that little detail?”

Sora’s eyes went into Riku’s chest, igniting that spark of shame again. “Yes, she did. I won’t do that to her. I would never do that to anyone.”

“But—” This was impossible! There was no way in hell Sora would rather be fucked by that massive horse than just have a little sex with Riku’s little nurse-whore. “You saw the stallion, didn’t you? Outside the window?”

He watched Sora’s throat work desperately. “I did,” the boy finally choked out. “Just… let her go. You can do whatever you want to me.”

For a moment, Riku just stood there, frozen in disbelief. How was this possible? How could Sora submit to being fucked by a horse? What was wrong with him? Did he suddenly like being fucked? But Riku saw the way Sora was shivering and hugging himself tightly as if to hold his body together. No, that wasn’t it. Sora was terrified of the torment to come, but he just… he couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt another human being. What kind of angel had fallen into Riku’s dirty hands?

“Are you going to do it?” Sora whispered, his voice soft and timid.

Riku shook himself. “I gave you a choice. This is what you chose.”

Sora shuddered, but didn’t make a move to flee from Riku as the dark king released Kairi and took Sora’s wrists. Sora didn’t even resist when Riku bound his hands behind his back and pulled him towards the door to leave. 

Kairi protested though. “Please, please, don’t do this to him,” she begged. Her blue eyes, a little darker than Sora’s, went into Riku’s soul and he slammed the door on her.

Sora shuddered like a broken bird in Riku’s hands as he dragged him down the cold marble hallways and outside into the castle courtyard. The guards, the harem, and Selphie were all gathered to watch, but he saw the shock written on all their faces when he actually came out with Sora. They had all expected Sora to cave in and take Kairi. Who in their right mind would allow themselves to be fucked by a horse? The stallion, massive penis thick and terribly long, was tied to the post in the middle of the courtyard. A few yards away was the rig Selphie had specially designed for this. After all, if the horse’s heavy body were to directly mount Sora, he would be crushed. This rig was to support the stallion’s weight while still giving it free range to rape Sora. In the rig’s center was a barrel for Sora to be tied to, his ass exposed to the stallion. 

When Sora saw the set-up in its entirety, he was abruptly sick.

Surprisingly, Riku halted their movement and waited for the boy to finish retching before leading him into the courtyard. 

The stallion neighed loudly and stamped its hooves.

Riku heard Selphie call out something, but the sound of the blood rushing in his ears drowned out her voice. Why did he feel sick too? He brought Sora to the rig and they stood there for a moment, Sora shuddering in terror and Riku hesitating.

“This is your last chance, Sora,” Riku whispered suddenly. He felt as if his mouth was acting completely separate from the rest of him. “I won’t ask you again. Either you fuck Kairi or the stallion fucks you.”

Sora bit his lip and drew blood, trembling. “I can’t,” he choked out, those blue eyes welling with tears. Then, he dropped to his knees, stomach heaving. 

God, this was supposed to be pleasure for Riku. He liked hurting people. Why? Why did the sight of Sora’s small skinny beaten body, retching and tears streaming from his beautiful blue eyes, make Riku’s heart shudder violently in his chest?

“Sora, last chance,” he whispered.

Sora shook his head. “I can’t,” he sobbed.

“Riku! Let’s go already!” Selphie shouted.

Riku draped Sora’s body over the barrel and fastened his wrists to the low bar in front of him. Then, he lashed Sora’s ankles to the barrel, his ass exposed and vulnerable. The stallion neighed and reared eagerly behind Riku. A guard brought him a massive jar of lube and Riku scooped out a handful to smear on Sora’s ass. Sora began to tremble and sob when Riku touched him, only growing more and more panicked as the dark king prepared him for the horse. 

When Sora’s anus was sufficiently lubricated and loosened, Riku stepped beside the rig so he could watch closely and give the order to pull the horse off Sora when the boy had had enough. He watched Sora’s heaving body a moment, feeling terrible and cold, but forced himself to give the signal.

The stallion was given more rope until it was close enough that Sora could feel the stiff bristle of the hairs of its muzzle on his exposed back. He sobbed desperately and squeezed his eyes shut. Was Kairi watching from the window, he wondered? Could she see him? 

Overhead, the horse’s hooves clanged down on the support bar and Sora felt cold air on his back as the stallion’s hips thrust against the empty air between them. Sora couldn’t help it then. He screamed! He really screamed. It was pure unadulterated terror and horror. 

The guard let go of the horse to put his hands over his ears, trying in vain to block Sora’s screams. 

The thick penis thrust blindly at Sora’s exposed buttocks and back. First, the cock slid between Sora and the barrel and he felt the full girth of the massive thing. His scream grew louder, shriller, filled with even more terror and desperation. Then, the cock slid across his back, hot and sticky and terrible. He bit down hard, clenching his teeth so hard that his jaw ached. Surely, the next thrust would enter him…

What would something that big do to him? (1)

The stallion’s dick slid between Sora and the barrel again. If possible, it felt even bigger than before. Sora’s mouth flew open and he screamed in terror again. He became dimly aware of someone shouting, but he didn’t have the ability to pay attention. The cock slid loose and found its mark this time. The thick massive girth found his anus and pushed in a few inches, pressing and stretching everything. Sora’s eyes filled with tears of agony and his stomach heaved. Again, he was violently sick.

There was more shouting now.

The stallion gave a little thrust and Sora screamed out again, black threatening the edges of his vision. He couldn’t breathe—he was hyperventilating. And he just kept screaming. And the pain… there was so much pain and the horse wasn’t even fully inside him yet. 

God, someone, anyone, help! 

Shouting.

Shouting.

Shouting.

And then the stallion’s thick cock was pulled from his body. 

Sora choked on his scream, head dropping as he gasped for breath into the rough wood of the barrel. Someone was freeing him, not even untying the ropes, just hacking through them. The knife flicked his wrist and he heard a muted curse as blood welled up there. Then, he was pulled off the barrel and cradled, something thick and warm covering his naked aching body. Sora stared up at the vast blue sky a moment, breathing hard, and then his whole world went black.

X X X

(1) I really suffer for my readers, do you all know that? Some people reviewed saying that *ahem* sex with horses would kill Sora. And it could due to a perforated colon, peritonitis, or air embolism, but not by sheer size alone. Any anal sex has a risk of all those things so it’s all dangerous, horse or no horse. There, now you are all wiser and I really need some therapy.

Who saved Sora?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	20. The Stallion, Pt III: Riku and Kairi

I wanted to make this story my main one, but I just can’t think so twisted all the time. It’s too difficult so this story will be remaining with its scattered though never-forgotten updates. Deal with it everyone. I’ll try not to run out of steam for evil on a cliffhanger.

X X X

Riku couldn’t say for certain exactly when his heart leaped up into his brain and made him really think about the atrocity he was about to order on such an innocent boy. He felt his hand lift and gesture to give the stallion enough rope to breathe its hot breath on Sora’s exposed back. He watched Sora shudder and tremble in terror. His eyes strayed up to the window where Kairi was still locked in Sora’s room. He saw her silhouette, but she suddenly turned away. She couldn’t watch.

Riku’s hand gestured again as if it was a separate entity. The stallion’s hooves clanged down over the rod to support its weight above Sora and he watched the strong flanks rippling as the horse thrust blindly at Sora’s body, unable to reach yet even with such a massively long and thick shaft. God! Riku stared at the horse’s cock and then at Sora’s tiny body. What would happen to Sora’s little body when that horse plowed into him? Would he die? Riku closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch either.

But, again, his hand gestured. It was then that Sora’s shattering scream split the air and eardrums alike. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Riku’s eyes flew back to the horror playing out before him and the words to make this stop stuck in his throat. The guard holding the horse let go of the rope to cover his ears, trying to block out the tangible sound of Sora’s agony and fear. The stallion neighed loudly as if excited and Riku felt sick. How could anyone be excited about raping Sora? God… he used to be excited by that.

He shouted for this to stop, but the words came out only a dim croak. The stallion thrust wildly and eagerly. As if in slow motion, Riku watched the massive cock slide between Sora’s thin body and the barrel. Sora’s body stretched to the limits of the tethers—that was how big the horse was. Then, the cock slid across his bare white back, battered and bruised and now smeared with horse semen. Again, beneath Sora’s body, lifting him up. Sora was still screaming, in agony and fear and horror. Was he begging to be saved?

This time, when Riku shouted for the guards to pull the horse off of Sora, his voice came out loud and strong, but it was too late. The stallion’s thick cock found Sora’s tight anus and pushed in. Sora was sick, his body retching and heaving. His eyes flooded with tears, his mouth dripping blood from his split lip, and his hips grinding into the barrel. The guards grabbed the stallion and heaved backwards, but the beast still managed a few small thrusts before they were able to heave it off of Sora.

Riku didn’t care who was watching anymore. Once the horse was tethered again, he rushed to Sora’s side. The boy’s eyes were glazed, his head hanging low, and he looked about to pass out. Quickly, Riku sawed through the ropes with his knife, not even bothering to try to untie the tight knots. The knife flicked into Sora’s wrist, but the boy didn’t even blink. Riku cursed. Was he only capable of hurting? Finally, he got Sora loose and cradled the small naked body against his chest. 

Again, after hurting Sora terribly, he wrapped him in his velvet cloak as if that would make it better. Sora’s blue eyes lifted, but stared through and passed Riku. For a long moment, he stared up into the blue sky and Riku frantically called his name and patted his face, but it was no use. A moment later, Sora’s eyes slipped closed and he passed into deep black safe unconsciousness.

Selphie rushed across the courtyard, nipples pressing against her shirt. “What was that, Riku?” she demanded.

Riku met her eyes and saw something terrible in them—arousal and excitement, disappointment and anger. She was turned on by the thought of that beast tearing into Sora and she was upset that Riku hadn’t gone through with it. 

“Riku, why’d you pull him off?”

He looked sharply away from his sister and down into Sora’s tormented face. Even unconscious, Sora’s brow was wrinkled with pain and fear, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his mouth painted with blood from his split lip. 

Then, without giving his sister any explanation, Riku stood up, still cradling Sora’s body against his chest, and walked out of the courtyard. 

The stallion neighed loudly behind him, the sounds echoing against the castle as if to chase him into hell. For once, Riku felt as if he belonged there. What was going on? What did all this mean? He glanced into Sora’s plagued face and shuddered. What had he done?

…

Kairi had been watching from the window, silently praying that the king wouldn’t do this to Sora. Sora was so sweet, so special, so beautiful and innocent. She didn’t want to see him hurt like this. In fact, she didn’t want to see him hurt at all. Begging silently, she watched as Sora was tethered naked like an animal and as Riku stretched and lubricated his anus. Even from the window, she could see Sora trembling in fear.

Why? Why hadn’t he just taken her? Taken her to save himself?

Then he wouldn’t have to go through this.

She watched the king lift his hand and gesture for the stallion to be given more rope. The beast leaped forward eagerly, neighing loudly. Kairi closed her eyes and prayed, begged, pleaded, offered her soul if this just wouldn’t happen to Sora. When the benevolent God did not hear her, she begged the Devil. She threatened rage and wrath and hate on the king. Let him be struck by lightning in this instant, let him rot, anything to stop this.

How could he do this to Sora?

She dug her fingernails into the sill and pounded her fist on the glass. Riku’s head lifted and she felt those dragon-green eyes going into her, but she didn’t look away. She held his gaze, hoping that even from this distance, he could see her hatred and rage. But the horse was so close to Sora and Kairi couldn’t watch that. Unable to hold her ground, she slumped to her knees beneath the window and begged once again for the benevolent God to interfere.

It felt like an eternity passed.

Then, she heard Sora screaming.

She put her hands over her ears, trying anything to block out the sound of his agony. He was such a beautiful caring person. He didn’t deserve this. Even if it was possible to deserve this he didn’t deserve this. “No, no, no…” she whispered. But Sora’s screams and the eager neighs of the stallion went on and on and on.

Then, she heard shouting.

Shouting.

She peered over the sill and saw something shocking. The king was ordering the guards to pull the horse off of Sora. Then, he was rushing to Sora’s side, hacking through the ropes and wrapping the small naked body in his velvet cloak. She watched as the king cradled Sora gently, patting his face, but Sora’s eyes slid closed and he was still.

Dear God, please, don’t let him die…

Then Selphie crossed the courtyard to Riku and Kairi watched her shouting, waving her arms around. The king stared at her, looked back down at Sora, and looked away from them both. Then, he gathered Sora’s body up and left the courtyard. 

It wasn’t long before the door opened and the king came in.

Kairi watched him, hatred burning in her indigo eyes, but Riku didn’t even look at her. He laid Sora down gently on the bed, smoothed some sweaty hair back from his forehead, and glanced at Kairi. There was guilt in those dragon eyes, such terrible guilt that Kairi felt some of her rage melt away.

“Why?” she whispered.

“I couldn’t do it,” the king whispered. “I couldn’t see it happen.”

Silence reigned as Sora whimpered in unconsciousness.

“Take care of him,” the king said. 

Then, he left the room without another word. For a moment, Kairi listened to Selphie shouting at Riku in the hallway. Then, she listened to the stallion braying outside. Then, everything was quiet save Sora’s soft whimpers as he breathed. What had just happened?

X X X

Okay, here everyone… this is the number for my therapist. You can all join me in my bi-weekly session.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	21. Changes in the Dark King?

Hmm, I don’t have anything to say this chapter… Not too much going on…

X X X

_The barrel was rough against his bare bony hips, the ropes cutting into his wrists and ankles, the cold shadows of the rig chilling his body. The horse was so loud, hooves stamping and neighing. Then, the clang and darkness as the beast’s massive body loomed above him. Cold air coupled with the hot throbbing flesh of the stallion’s massive penis as the beast thrust blindly against his body. He heard himself screaming, begging, pleading, but it did nothing to prevent what was about to happen. When the horse entered his anus, there was nothing but blinding white light and pain. The thrusting went on forever and ever, deeper and deeper, until he could taste the semen in the back of his throat. God, please, just kill me—anything to make it stop!_

Shuddering, Sora woke. 

What had happened? Right, the horse… 

That had been real!

He sat up sharply, a cry in his throat, and pain speared up his spine as if someone had broken apart his entire body. Hugging himself tightly, he choked back a sob of anguish and forced his eyes open. He was back in his room, lying on the bed, wrapped in a thick velvet cloak.

He wet his lips, shivering. 

Then, Kairi came out of the bathroom, still swathed in the other velvet cloak Sora had put around her shoulders what felt like so long ago. She smiled thinly when she saw he was awake and came to sit beside him on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” she whispered.

“It hurts,” he confessed. “What happened?”

She looked away. “Are you sure you… want to know?”

“The last thing I remember is—” he broke off, shuddering. “Did it… happen?”

Surprisingly, she shook her head. “The king called it off at the last minute. I think… the stallion only penetrated you for a moment. Does it hurt terribly?”

Sora shifted his weight, wincing, but it didn’t feel like anything had been torn apart by the horse like he had in his dream. “I don’t understand. Why did Riku stop it? I thought that was what he wanted to… do to me,” Sora whispered, hugging the cloak around his naked shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” Kairi whispered. Then, she suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

For a moment, Sora was stiff with fear. Kairi had forcibly kissed him before when he was vulnerable, but then her body started to tremble and he hugged her in return. Sora cradled her close, stroking her back and soft ruby-red hair as she cried into him. His own throat was filled with stones of pain and fear, but he choked them back.

“Why are you crying, Kairi?” he whispered into her hair. 

She didn’t answer him, just held him closer and cried even harder.

…

Riku took one of his naked pets from the harem and brought him to his room. The young man was pale, with big brown eyes and pale hair. He looked nothing like Sora, so this should have been easy, but it wasn’t. Riku couldn’t make his cock hard so he commanded the youth to suck him. Slowly, as if being forced, his penis began to harden in the boy’s hot mouth and he was finally able to plow into the kid. He tried to take him hard and fast, tried to make him cry out, but each little yelp of pain made him sick to his stomach. Finally, Riku spilled inside the kid and stepped back as the boy whimpered and pieced his body back together. 

“Get out of here,” Riku ordered. “Send me a girl.”

Ten minutes later, the girl arrived and she, too, looked nothing like Sora. She had pale hair and dark almost-black eyes. This time, Riku hardened quickly and easily, but he tried to take her hard enough to hurt her and he couldn’t. Again, her little yelps and cries made his stomach heave and he just couldn’t do it. He slowed his pace, sliding slowly in and out of her wet pussy. Then, for the first time in his life, he brought a woman to her orgasm. Her head tipped back and she gasped out, “My king…” in pleasure. Seeing her like that, writhing in pleasure beneath him and gasping his name, made his member flush with blood and engorge once again.

“You liked that?” he whispered.

“Oh yes,” she purred. “I’ve never…” she hesitated.

“Say what you were going to say.”

“I’ve never been with you like that.”

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

She lowered her eyes. “I’ve never been with you and not have it… hurt…”

Riku stared at her, his green eyes bright. “And you liked it that way?”

“Of course!” she said quickly.

“I was terrified when Stefan said you wanted a girl and it was my turn to go, but… this was wonderful.”

“Why do you like it like this?”

Her dark eyes gleamed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why do you like it this way?”

“Because… it feels good.”

“Why though?”

She stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Why does it feel good?”

“Because… you’re gentle.”

His green eyes stared into her, waiting. 

“This time, sex wasn’t about hurting me. You actually seemed to care that you were hurting me and you stopped…”

Riku rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had never been like that before. Was Sora changing him? Had Sora’s shameful blue eyes made Riku stop and think and change? They must have because Riku had stopped the horse when he never would have cared before. In fact, he should have gotten off on seeing that massive stallion tear Sora’s body apart, but… he had felt sick with the thought of it and he had stopped it. Deep inside, the dark king had changed.

…

Selphie was listening to her brother fucking the girl outside the door. She listened to his conversation about love and sex and hurt. This was just wrong. Sora had changed her lovely brother into someone with a conscience and people with consciences couldn’t rule the Black City. Something had to be done!

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	22. Will You Become My Lover, Sora?

It’s actually foggy and raining in Arizona. All day yesterday and it’s still going at it today. Wow! It’s the end of the world as we know it! *cue music*

X X X

Kairi had cried herself to sleep in Sora’s arms. After that, he laid her down against the pillows and covered up her naked flesh in the blood-red velvet cloak she was swaddled in. He creaked out of bed, whimpering in pain, and knelt before the fire. For a while, he just stared into the flames, reaching out to warm his hands and thinking. He had thought that Riku enjoyed hurting him, but today… he had been proved wrong. Riku had stopped the horse from tearing him apart.

There was a light knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” he called quietly.

The door eased open and Riku’s silver head poked in, painted with a nervous smile. “Hey Sora,” he murmured.

Sora jumped to his feet, whimpered in pain, and hugged himself tightly to push the pain away. “Riku,” he whispered. “W-what do you want?”

“Can we talk?”

Sora shied away as Riku approached. “About what?”

Surprisingly, Riku stopped dead in his tracks. “Please, Sora?”

He bit his lip, winced as his teeth found the ugly split, and licked away the blood. “Why, Riku? About what?”

“Let’s go for a walk.” 

Sora’s pale face flashed with desperate fear as his beautiful blue eyes darted to the bag Riku carried. “Please… don’t…”

Shame burned in the back of Riku’s throat and he tossed the bag at Sora’s feet. “It’s just clothes, honest.”

Timidly, Sora knelt and peered into the bag. Then, as if something lurked beneath, he dumped the contents on the floor, but only jeans, silk boxers, a soft cotton shirt, and a zip-up sweater tumbled out. There were no toys or instruments of torture hidden there. Then, Sora’s beautiful eyes went into Riku and he whispered, disbelieving, “This is real…”

“Go into the bathroom and change.”

Sora went so quickly it was as if he expected Riku to change his mind, but took a long time getting dressed. Maybe he was savoring having clothing over his nudity for the first time in months or maybe he was just afraid. Either way, when Sora finally emerged, fully-clothed with the velvet cloak folded over his arm, Riku felt a bubble of shame well up in his chest. Sora’s body… it was so thin and frail, those clothes just hanging off his frame. And Sora was afraid, his face aged by fear and pain as it hadn’t been when he first arrived. Then, his face had been only innocent and pale, touched with fragile happiness, but Riku had ripped that all away.

“I’m sorry,” Riku murmured.

“Why?” Sora whispered.

Riku shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Did you change your mind?” Sora asked softly, hugging his body tightly. 

Riku shook his head again. “This castle has a garden. Would you like to walk there?”

Timidly, Sora nodded and stood there, waiting, but Riku only turned back towards the door. Suddenly, Sora’s voice rang through the room. “Aren’t you going to tie me up?”

Riku’s hand froze on the knob and he shook his head. “No. Just come with me.”

Silently, Sora followed Riku through the dark castle and finally into the bright warm sunlight. In the threshold, Sora stopped and lifted his face to the sun, soaking up the rays on his parchment-pale flesh and inhaling the fresh air deeply into his lungs. Again, Riku felt terrible. How much had Sora been tortured if just the fresh air and sunlight was a precious gift to him?

“This way,” Riku murmured after a moment and led Sora around the corner of the castle. “The garden…”

Sora inhaled sharply. 

It wasn’t a burgeoning garden like the one at Roxas’s white castle, but the air was still sweetened with perfume and scattered with flower petals. Roses were abundant, blood-red petals swirling in the breeze, and deep shade was cast by a sakura tree though there was not a single blossom on the entire lush green tree, even though it was the sakura’s season. Smiling, Sora cupped a bloom of roses in his hands, mindful of the thorns, and inhaled deeply. Then, he turned to Riku and smiled faintly. 

“It’s beautiful here,” he murmured.

Riku looked away. “We’re having trouble growing things and the sakura tree has never once bloomed in the Black City’s history.”

Sora timidly passed Riku and approached the tree. Gently, he laid his small hand on the bark and traced a path. Then, he looked up into the full green branches and then back at Riku. “Sakura is a sensitive tree,” he murmured. “And there is a lot of pain in this place.”

Riku’s heart lurched. “What are you saying?”

Sora slid to his knees and pressed his hands softly into the soil at the base of the tree, but he didn’t answer Riku even after several long minutes.

“Sora, what do you mean?”

Sora’s blue eyes gleamed. “I don’t think the tree with bloom until the pain in this place is lifted. The sakura tree has even seen death and she doesn’t like to see that,” he murmured softly and leaned his forehead against the tree. “I am sorry…”

Riku approached silently, his footsteps the only sound, and he saw a tremor go through Sora’s back. Riku crouched beside Sora lightly and hesitantly laid his hand on Sora’s trembling shoulder. God, the kid was so skinny.

“I’m sorry, Sora,” the dark king confessed.

Sora looked shocked, his eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m sorry about… the horse…”

Sora’s beautiful eyes snapped to the ground and a shudder went through his small body. “W-why would you do that?”

Riku hesitated, but in this place, beneath the un-blooming sakura tree, he let the truth come out. “Lately I’ve… I’ve been feeling guilty after I… after I rape you.”

Roxas the Fair’s sex slave shivered. 

“I felt sick that last time I fucked you and I knew I had to do something to change that. I thought that if I could make you hurt someone else—”

“Rape Kairi,” Sora whispered.

Riku nodded. “If I could make you hurt her, then I could tell myself that you deserved everything I did to you. I never thought in a million years that you would choose to be… fucked by that horse rather than just take that little slut.”

Sora shook his head. “I could never ever hurt someone the way I’ve been hurt.”

“I see that now,” Riku murmured. “And then, when you didn’t do her, I didn’t know what to do. There was nothing to do except let the stallion mount you, it was what I had threatened after all.”

Sora’s eyes filled with tears. “I was… so afraid,” he choked out. 

“I know you were. I just… I couldn’t go through with it. I made them stop.”

“It was too late,” Sora whispered. “It was already… inside me…”

“Just a little bit,” Riku protested, but that didn’t really matter. Sora had still been stabbed into with that thick terrible cock. Riku couldn’t even imagine what that had felt like and he almost didn’t want to. “I’m sorry, Sora.”

Sora pressed his hands to his face, choking back sobs. 

“I really am.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sora whispered.

“It does.”

“No, that’s not it.” He sobbed.

“What then?”

“I’m still your war prize. You’re still going to… going to…”

Riku’s eyes widened. Sora was right. As long as he owned Sora, to keep up his appearance as the Black City’s vicious king, he would have to continue to abuse and destroy Sora. God, there was nothing he could do to stop even though he was king . Suddenly, Riku embraced Sora in a crushing hug, cupping the back of his head and holding the poor boy close. For a moment, Sora struggled, sobbing and whimpering, but then he melted into Riku’s arms. He clung to the dark king, soaking up any and all tenderness he could. 

Riku pressed his lips to Sora’s pulse lightly and whispered into his neck, “Sora, become my lover.”

Sora choked, terror in his voice. “W-what?”

“Then, I won’t have to hurt you. I can take you gently. I can make love to you. I’ll make everything feel good for you and I won’t hurt you anymore. I promise…”

The youth shivered in Riku’s arms. “I could never… I could never love you, not after everything…”

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to love me, just accept me. I’ll make you my lover and no one will ever hurt you again, not even me.”

“B-but…”

“Sora,” Riku said and gripped the poor boy tighter against his body. “This is the only way. Or do you want me to keep hurting you? Do you like being raped? Do you like me fucking you until you bleed? Do you enjoy that?”

Sora sobbed, shuddering. “N-no…”

“Become my lover, Sora,” Riku murmured. Then, he captured Sora’s face in his hands and kissed him, deep and hard and long. He felt wetness on Sora’s cheeks, tears, but he didn’t understand why the boy was crying. He only kissed him harder and deeper, pushing in his tongue to taste Sora’s sweet kind innocence, as if that could chase away the pain.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	23. The Dark King's Lover

This was originally much shorter, but I added a ton.

X X X

Riku returned Sora to his prison-bedroom where Kairi was waiting. Riku stayed only long enough to catch Sora’s face in another deep and lingering kiss. Once Riku left and the door closed behind him, Kairi eagerly embraced Sora tightly. 

“Are you okay? When I woke up and you were gone, I got so worried. He didn’t… hurt you, did he?”

Sora shook his head and sat down heavily on the bed. “He didn’t hurt me,” he confessed to Kairi. “He… asked me to become his lover…”

“What?” she breathed and sat down on the bed beside him. “How is that different from what he… what he does now?”

“He doesn’t want to hurt me anymore. He says that if he makes me his lover, no one will hurt me.”

Kairi touched Sora’s shoulder. “That’s good, right?”

Sora lowered his eyes. “I don’t know…”

“But, Sora, if you don’t, the king will just continue to rape you anyway. This way, he at least won’t…” she didn’t say it, but they both knew what she was going to say. ‘At least he won’t let a horse fuck you…’

Sora ran his hand through his hair, found a lump of dried semen, and pulled his hand down again. “I know that, but… I just don’t know. If I do this, I’m giving myself over to him and I just can’t do that. It’s not in me to submit to someone who’s hurt me so much.” He took her hand gently. “Just like it’s not in me to hurt someone.”

“Sora,” she whispered. Then, suddenly, she slapped him.

Cupping his red cheek, he stared at her, stunned. “Why did you…?”

“I don’t know what life is like in Roxas the Fair’s white castle, but things are different here. If you deny the king anything he wants, he’ll make you wish you were dead. You think you’ve had it rough, wait until you’ve angered him.” She took his shoulders and shook him. “You have to do this, Sora. To save yourself.”

For a moment, Sora met her eyes and he stared right into her soul. Gently, he touched her face and whispered, “What did he do to you?”

Kairi pulled back as sharply as if he had struck her. “Nothing, Sora. I’m just his nurse-maid now.”

“Not always…” Sora murmured and lowered his hand from his cheek. “What happened to you, Kairi?”

She took a deep breath. Sora had to understand exactly what kind of monster he was dealing with. “You know that the rulers of this land are divided by directions.”

Sora nodded. “Roxas is the South.”

“Yeah…” she agreed. “Roxas the Fair rules over the South, Namine the White rules the East, King Axel rules the West, and the Dark King rules the North with an iron fist. I’m sure you also know that King Riku has been at war with all the other kingdoms since the beginning of his father’s rule here. After his father died and Riku took over, it got even worse. He increased his army until he was capable of washing over all the lands like a black tide.”

“I know. I remember Roxas telling me about it. He said that Riku forced Queen Namine into a treaty with him to save her country. She had to give up her two younger sisters to him, just like Roxas gave up me.” Sora’s face lined with sadness. “Riku takes away his enemies’ most precious people. I wonder what ever happened to Namine’s sisters…”

“You’re looking at her,” Kairi said softly, lowering her dark blue eyes.

Sora stared at her and then looked out the window. “Then your other sister…?”

“She’s dead. Riku and Selphie killed her within two weeks of her arrival here. Her little body… it was too small and fragile for the things they did to us.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered and hugged her gently. “Will you tell me what happened?”

“I…” Kairi hesitated. She didn’t want Sora to know the atrocities that had been committed to them, but he had to know just what he was dealing with. If he didn’t become Riku’s lover, the same things might very well happen to him and he had already been through so much. The horse was something Kairi hadn’t been subjected to. The thought hadn’t even broke into Riku’s mind back then. It seemed that he was getting crueler and more creative with time. “I have to, but I don’t want to.”

Sora put his finger over her lips. “You don’t have to.” He hesitated, breathing deeply. “If you think it will be that bad for me if I don’t, then I’ll become… I’ll become Riku’s lover.”

Kairi hugged Sora tightly. “I understand why you don’t want to, Sora, but trust me… this is for the best.”

He nodded into her shoulder and she felt a tremor go through his body. 

“You should get cleaned up,” Kairi said softly. “You’re all…”

Sora forced a thin smile and went into the bathroom to shower, closing the door silently.

Kairi went to the window and looked out over the courtyard where the rig for the horse was still set up, casting sick and horrible shadows across the dark stone. In the stables, she could hear the horse neighing and clanging about. It was probably upset that it hadn’t gotten to destroy Sora’s body. Sick bastard. 

The door opened behind her and Riku stuck his head in. “Come on. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

Kairi wanted to protest, but her gaze slid to the closed bathroom door. As the king’s lover, Sora would be safe and unhurt. There really was no reason for the dark king’s nurse to be here any longer. She nodded and slithered from the room, making her way quickly down the hallway. She heard the door close and looked back, but Riku wasn’t there. He must have gone into the room.

“Sora,” she whispered and brushed the tears from her eyes. 

…

Sora heard the bathroom door ease open and rinsed the shampoo from his hair before calling quietly, “Kairi?”

“No. It’s Riku.” 

And the shower door was pulled open to reveal the dark king. Naked, he stepped in with Sora and hugged the slender youth from behind. Sora relaxed into the gentle touch for a moment before he felt the king’s hard shaft pressing into his buttocks like a rod. Riku’s lips touched his wet neck, kissing and sucking a path from shoulder to ear lobe and breathing hotly against the shell of Sora’s ear. Sora shuddered and tried to squirm out of Riku’s grasp.

“Please…”

“I know, love. I’ll get there. Just… let me play with you a little.”

“No, I mean, please don’t.”

Riku nipped the soft flesh at the junction of Sora’s neck and shoulder. “Sora, what did you think becoming my lover meant?”

Roxas’s slave shivered. “But—”

Riku pressed against the soft warmth of Sora’s ass, cupping the small cheeks with one hand. His hand snaked around Sora’s hip, found his soft member, and began to stroke. “I can make it so good for you, Sora. Have you ever been taken standing up? The angle is just perfect to hit your prostate over and over. You’ll never have felt such pleasure in your life.”

Sora closed his eyes tightly, swallowing.

Riku pressed him against the wall, pinning his wrist against the cold tiles with one hand while the other wandered Sora’s body. His hand dipped into all those abused once-secret places and then Riku whispered, “Are you finished showering?”

Sora shook his head. “No… I just finished washing my hair.”

“Let me help you,” Riku purred.

Sora bit his lip, the words to beg Riku to stop caught in his throat. The dark king’s lover… He closed his eyes tightly.

Riku took the bar of soap and worked it into a rich lather in his hands. Then, he started touching. He turned Sora around and pressed his back into the tiles, hating how Sora’s eyes were tightly closed and he looked so very pale, but he supposed he couldn’t expect Sora not to be at least a little afraid. After all, Riku had hurt him a lot, but he was going to make up for that now. He started low, gently washing every inch of Sora’s legs with his bare hands. Sora trembled as his hands neared his genitals, but Riku only lathered his hands with soap again and started high. He washed Sora’s chest and back, pressing the boy into a hug as he massaged the soap into his tight shoulders. 

“Rinse off,” Riku purred into his ear.

Sora stepped beneath the water, shivering as the heat assaulted his chilled flesh. 

“All clean,” Riku whispered and kissed Sora’s throat, suckling lightly. He kissed a path across the smaller boy’s collarbones, down his chest, across his flat stomach, and feathered kisses on his bruised wrists. Sora’s hips were marked with scrapes from the barrel and Riku gently kissed those injuries, feeling the shiver wrack Sora. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Sora shivered and didn’t speak.

“I’ll make it all better, Sora,” Riku purred. 

He turned Sora back to face the wall of the shower stall. He pinned Sora’s wrists with both hands and kissed his neck and shoulders lightly. Then, he traced a path down Sora’s body with one hand, cupped his genitals, and teased the sensitive head until Sora was shivering again. He reached fully between Sora’s legs and pressed his index finger over Sora’s soft asshole, testing his readiness. God, Sora was so soft and tender, his flesh like living velvet. 

“Are you ready?” Riku whispered.

Sora didn’t respond, but he rose up onto his toes and pressed flush against the cold tiles.

Riku grinned. Yes, Sora as his willing lover was much better than raping him. 

He fumbled with his own cock, found Sora’s entrance, and pushed in almost painstakingly slowly. Every instinct told him to slam into Sora to the hilt, but he forced himself to take it easy. This was his new lover—be gentle, be caring, be kind, be careful with him—make love to him. Sora whimpered as Riku pushed in finally to the hilt. The length of his cock coupled with their substantial height difference had lifted Sora practically off his feet. He clawed the tiles for purchase, but was unable to find anything to hold on to. Riku’s thick length was the only thing keeping him on his feet. 

Riku licked the side of Sora’s throat, tasting the hammering pulse. “How does that feel, Sora?”

A small cry escaped Sora’s lips when Riku thrust shallowly and his cock brushed Sora’s prostate.

“It’s better this way,” Riku whispered against the shell of his ear, sending a tremble through him.

Sora shivered. He wanted to beg Riku to just move, to get it over with, but he bit his tongue. 

Riku thrust into him, deeply and hard. The breath exploded from Sora’s lungs in a rush and his nails scraped into the grout between the tiles. He cried out softly. Riku was too deep, so deep, so painfully deep that Sora could practically taste him in the back of his throat. Another soft yelp escaped his mouth, but Riku took it as a sound of pleasure and began to go deeper, harder, and faster. His hand wrapped around Sora’s member and began to pump and stroke.

Sora cried out softly, biting his lower lip to swallow the sounds he was making. Riku slipped out of his rectum, turned Sora around, hitched his lean legs over his hips, and pushed into him again. Sora’s back arched, his nails digging into Riku’s softened flesh, and cried out softly. The king pushed deeper into him, holding Sora’s naked body close and feeling him shudder. When Sora cried out softly again as the king’s cock brushed over his prostate, Riku kissed him deeply, swallowing every sound Sora made and making it impossible to stifle the sounds.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” he panted into Sora’s open mouth, thrusting hard and deep.

Sora’s legs tightened around Riku’s hips, heels digging into his ass. 

“Tell me how good it feels, Sora.”

He yelped again as Riku began to stroke with the same rhythm he was thrusting into Sora with. 

“Tell me, Sora. Tell your lover how it feels.”

Sora gasped out, his voice tremulous. “It feels… good…” But I wish it didn’t, he added to himself.

This drove Riku over the edge and Sora felt the jets of hot sperm filling up his ass, but Riku didn’t let him go as he would have if he had been raping Sora. Instead, he continued to pump and stroke Sora’s cock and kiss him until, shuddering, Sora came for him. Then, Riku tenderly washed Sora’s genitals and anus, watching Sora’s skin prickle with goose bumps. Finished, he got out of the shower and left Sora to soak in what had happened.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	24. What Happens Now?

Hmm, I don’t have anything to say today.

X X X

Roxas the Fair paced the library, impatiently. His heart and head were throbbing, but no amount of aspirin or alcohol could lessen the ache. Only one thing would make him feel better—getting Sora out of that monstrous king’s clutches. He had put in a call to Namine the White and King Axel in the West and explained the situation. 

Roxas would be the first to stand up against the dark king Riku.

Axel, hotheaded and fiery, was prepared to come to Roxas’s aid and fight Riku in an instant. Like all redheads, he was feisty and powerful and itching to take down the dark king who had plagued their kingdom for too long with his iron fist. Within the hour, he had promised to ride out to the White City and should’ve been there any minute.

Namine, a thin and pale blonde, was far less ready. Years earlier, she had been forced to give her two younger sisters to Riku as part of a treaty and she was loathe to break it. Only when she discovered that the intelligence Roxas had placed in the Black City had found news that he youngest sister was dead did she spring to Roxas’s aid. 

Women are like teabags, Roxas decided, you never knew how strong they were until they were in hot water. (1)

Roxas continued the pace until he saw a tall man with flame-red hair come riding into the castle courtyard on a night-black horse. The man dismounted, looked up at the castle, and his glowing green eyes went right into Roxas’s. For a moment, he stared at Roxas with those intense cat-like eyes, but then he waved almost cheekily and vanished into the castle at the direction of the guards. Only a moment later, Axel stepped into the library and called a greeting to Roxas.

“So, what’s the plan, man?” Axel asked and flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs. He stuck out one leg in a kingly sort of way, but it looked more as if he was waiting for someone to walk by so he could take a stab at tripping them.

“Nothing yet. We wait for Namine.”

Axel sat forward. “Namine the White?”

“The very same.”

He whistled. “How on earth did you get her to come to battle?”

“Riku killed her sister and still holds one captive. When she learned of the death, Namine decided to join us.”

Axel ran a hand down his face. “So the Dark King killed one of the White Sisters. I knew those girls growing up, all three of them, and it’s hard to believe that anyone would ever hurt them. They’re the sweetest people I’ve ever known. Kittens and puppies would be more deserving of punishment than any one of those people.”

Roxas lowered his eyes. That sounded like Sora, poor sweet kind innocent Sora… When Roxas had last seen him, he had been impaled on a fisting machine, bound like a lamb for slaughter. When Roxas got him down, Sora had begged him to make love to him. He had wanted to know what sex could feel like when he wasn’t being torn apart. Roxas shuddered.

“What are you thinking, man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I told you that Riku took my Sora from me… Sora was the same kind of person—so sweet, so innocent. He would never hurt anyone and Riku is…” Roxas choked on the words.

Axel rose and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Hey, man, it’s okay. We’re going to get them back.”

Roxas nodded, but his throat was still filled with stones.

…

Sora didn’t sleep alone that night. 

Riku came in and “made love” to his “lover.”

Sora couldn’t decide whether it was worse to be the king’s lover or to just be raped. 

When Riku made love to him, he spent forever touching and caressing Sora. He prepared him each time, lubing his anus and fingering him tenderly until he was stretched and ready. He kissed him often and deep, his tongue probing into Sora’s mouth. He spent time making Sora’s small body shiver in pleasure and finally cum on both their chests. Then, he would cuddle against Sora’s naked back, still sheathed inside him, for several hours.

When Riku raped him, it was painful and fast. He didn’t often prepare Sora for the penetration and it hurt—god did it hurt, but at least then it was over and if Riku decided to take him again, the remaining semen slicked him enough. He didn’t kiss him, barely touched him save to restrain him, and cared nothing for Sora’s body. And when he finished with Sora, his own pleasure tended, he would leave until the next time he wanted sex.

Sora shivered in Riku’s arms. Which was worse?

“Sora,” Riku murmured and kissed the back of his neck. “Was it good for you?”

He didn’t answer.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’d like it if you would.”

Sora closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. 

Riku was quiet a moment, but then he asked the dreaded question. “Was it better than it was with Roxas?”

A small whimper escaped him. 

Riku’s arms tightened around his frail body. “Well?”

Sora bit his lip.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. Just tell me.”

He shook his head.

Riku’s embrace crushed him. “What?”

“I… Roxas loves me…”

Riku’s fingers dug into his soft flesh, but then he forced himself to let go. “Okay, Sora. Next time, I’ll make it better than it was with Roxas.”

Sora closed his cerulean sky-blue eyes tightly, fighting to keep the tears from rolling down his pale face. Roxas… no matter how hard Riku tried, he would never be able to replace Roxas. Being Riku’s lover, Sora decided, was worse than just being raped, but… like this entire situation, he just couldn’t escape.

…

Namine the White arrived at Roxas’s castle just as the sun was sliding below the horizon line. She was a truly stunning young woman riding astride a great white horse with only one soldier as an escort. She didn’t look like she could take on a fly though. She was moon-pale with shining platinum blonde tresses to her mid-back and wearing a plain white dress so that no one would be able to tell that she was a queen. She dismounted smoothly, pushed back the hood of her white fur-trimmed cloak, and gazed up at the castle. 

Roxas waved to her from the window in the library and her bright blue eyes met his sharply.

A moment later, Namine joined Axel and Roxas in the library. Unlike Axel, who was sprawled comfortably in the overstuffed armchair with his leg sticking out, Namine came right to Roxas and hugged him lightly. “I was so sorry to hear about your Sora,” she said kindly. “I’m happy to do whatever I can to avenge our precious people.”

Roxas smiled and patted her back. “Thank you, Namine.”

She smiled thinly in return.

“So,” Axel called to them. “What do we do now?”

X X X

(1) Eleanor Roosevelt said that.

With the addition of Axel and Namine, now who do we want Roxas to be with? Still with Sora?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	25. Sora's Loneliness Answered

Hmm… this yaoi with an actual relationship is kind of hard for me to write. Maybe I should do an entire story like that as a challenge to myself.

And I did. Broken Hallelujah, everybody. I just can’t make my life easy.

X X X

Riku traced the shell of Sora’s ear with his tongue, breathing hotly against the dampened flesh. Sora shuddered against him, thin arms reaching up desperately for something to hold but not wanting to pull Riku any closer to his body. Riku’s fingers traced a shivering path down Sora’s naked chest, over his sharp hip, across his soft member, and then cupped the crevice of Sora’s ass. His fingers stroked lightly until Sora was shivering and then he just touched Sora’s puckered entrance. Again, he stroked Sora and pushed in the tip of his finger Sora clenched around him, whimpering.

“You have to get used to it or it’ll always hurt,” Riku whispered.

“I can’t,” Sora sobbed and covered his face with his hands.

Riku pulled down Sora’s hands and let them fist in the sheets. Then, he kissed away the faint dusting of tears on Sora’s lovely face, licking the salt from his cheeks. His finger pushed in deeper and Sora yelped, wincing as the finger went deeper. Riku curled his finger inside Sora and watched his lover whimper. 

“Sora,” he breathed and kissed him deeply to distract him. He pushed another finger into Sora and stretched him gingerly, swallowing Sora’s small cries. Then, he slipped the little pill Selphie had given him inside Sora’s small body. Now, he removed his fingers and focused only on kissing Sora while he waited for the aphrodisiac to kick in. Finally, Sora was gasping and shivering in Riku’s arms and the dark king grinned down at the beautiful youth.

“How do you feel?” Riku purred.

Sora whimpered. “My body… Something’s wrong. My body… feels h-hot…”

Riku suckled his neck. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“N-no,” he sobbed.

Riku hugged Sora’s body against him closely. He rolled over, pinning Sora on top of him. Sora kept his legs folded beneath him, but Riku pried the boy’s thighs apart and forced him to straddle his waist. Riku’s erection rubbed against Sora’s hip. Grinning, Riku grasped Sora’s penis and squeezed their cocks together. Sora whimpered, his hands digging into Riku’s chest and raking paths with his nails. A shudder ran through his small body. 

“I want you to be on top, this time, Sora,” Riku purred.

“But…” Sora whimpered.

“I want you to put it inside yourself.”

“Please,” he whispered. “I c-cant.”

“Sora, please, I want you to.”

Sora’s beautiful blue eyes eased open and he stared into Riku’s face. Their eyes met and Sora looked sharply away. 

“Please, don’t make me,” Sora begged.

Riku stroked his thumb over the sensitive head of Sora’s hardening cock. “It’ll feel good.”

“I don’t want it,” Sora whispered.

Riku kissed Sora, cupping the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away. He pushed his tongue in and wrapped his hand around Sora’s hip, his fingers making a slow path down the cleft of Sora’s ass. He found his puckered anus and pushed two into him. From this angle, he pushed in deeply and curled his fingers to find Sora’s prostate. When he touched it, Sora shuddered and cried out, digging his fingers into Riku’s chest. 

“Please…”

“Put it inside yourself, Sora,” Riku said into Sora’s mouth. “I won’t give up until you do.”

Sora made a broken sound, but scooted forward on Riku’s chest until his anus was vulnerable to penetration.

“Do it, Sora. Take me in your hand and put my cock inside yourself.”

Sora sobbed, but Riku felt his trembling fingers wrap around his cock. Riku almost came on the spot just at the thought of what was to happen between them, but he held it back. Sora pressed the head of Riku’s cock against his puckered entrance and then stopped, shivering and shuddering.

“I can’t…”

“Do it, Sora. All you have to do is press down.”

Sora’s hips rolled and he shuddered, but then he began to press down. The head of Riku’s cock slipped into his tight channel and he gasped out in pain as his un-lubricated opening was stretched. A small strange cry escaped him, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. Riku grasped Sora’s hips, looking up at the ceiling as Sora struggled to impale himself.

“It’s rough,” Riku said finally. “Are you okay?”

Sora gasped in agony, his hands trembling on Riku’s shoulders as his nails dug in deeply. Finally, with one great effort, Sora plunged downward and filled himself to the brim with Riku. He yelped out, squeezing his eyes shut, and Riku stroked his hips tenderly with his thumbs. 

“You did good, Sora,” Riku whispered. Then, he sat up in the bed, impaling Sora even deeper on his cock so that he yelped out in pain again, and cradled Sora in the nest of his legs. “Now, it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“Please, just stop,” Sora whimpered, a single tear making a path down his pale cheek.

Riku licked the tear from his cheek. Then, he thrust his hips lightly, pushing deeper into Sora and brushing the length of his penis against his sensitive prostate. Shuddering, Sora bent his body in close, squeezing his thighs tightly together. His forehead dug into the side of Riku’s neck and he gasped wetly against Riku’s skin. His teeth found the flesh there and trembling as if he wanted to bite down, a small cry escaping his mouth as Riku thrust again.

“It’s good, right?”

Only a ragged cry escaped Sora’s mouth.

He thrust into the smaller youth, striking Sora’s prostate over and over, until the boy was a shuddering mass on nerves in his arms. Riku wrapped his fingers around Sora’s cock and jerked lightly in time with his thrusts, stroking his thumb over the sensitive head. 

“Cum for me,” he whispered.

Sora yelped out, his mouth clenching down on Riku’s shoulder. He sobbed and Riku thrust again, deeper and deeper, jerking him harder and harder as he sped up his thrusts. His other hand pressed against Sora’s naked back, holding his bare flesh tightly against his body.

“Surrender to me, Sora.”

With a shudder, Sora’s orgasm rocked him and Riku felt Sora’s tears rolling down his shoulder. Riku didn’t ask why Sora was crying. He just licked away the tears and then kissed Sora deeply, probing his tongue into his mouth until Sora was gasping for breath.

Riku was still lying inside Sora when the words escaped. “I… I’m lonely here…”

“I’ll give you anything you want, love,” Riku whispered.

“Could I… Could I have Kairi for company?”

Riku squeezed Sora’s face. “You can’t fuck her, Sora.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

“Alright,” Riku said softly into Sora’s mouth. Then, he kissed Sora harder and made love to him again, taking him from behind so that he could penetrate deep and fast and Sora would be able to see his own genitals when he came. 

X X X

Everyone needed some direction. Now that they’re directed, let’s see how long they stay there.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	26. The Plan: Pt I

Hmm?

X X X

Kairi practically flew into the locked cell-like bedroom where Riku kept his war prize, Roxas the Fair’s sweet Sora Sky. She had just been informed that she was being given to Sora to keep him company in the lonely room. Had the dark king really and truly grown a heart and granted Sora what he desired? She skidded to a stop outside the room, her heart in her throat as Riku exited the room. She glimpsed Sora’s naked body sitting on the bed, his back to her, shivering and marked with old bruises. 

Riku was putting himself away in his pants and fixed her with a look when a gasp escaped her mouth. “Kami,” he said firmly.

“I-it’s Kairi, my king,” she whispered, lowering her eyes. 

He nodded slowly. “Kairi,” he said softly. 

Then, as sudden as a shot, he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against the wall. Choking and gasping, she struggled against his grip, clawing at his wrist. Her feet kicked out wildly, dangling far from the floor below. 

“P-please, let g-go,” she choked out.

“Listen closely, Kairi,” Riku said coldly. “If you so much as kiss him again, even if he begs you to, I will put you on that rig in the courtyard and let the stallion have its way with you.” He dug his fingers into her throat. “And it won’t be like it was with Sora. I won’t stop the horse this time.” 

“L-let go,” she begged desperately.

“Do you understand me?” he snarled.

“Y-yes,” she choked out. 

“Good.” Then, he let her go and walked away.

Choking, Kairi clutched her throat and remained discarded on the cold marble floor for a long moment, clutching her bruised throat. It was farce, she realized. Riku hadn’t grown a heart—at least not as far as anyone else was concerned. He only cared for Sora and how long would that last? What would he do to Sora when his patience with being a gentle caring lover had ended and he was ready to go back to his old horrors? Tears burned in her eyes and throat. 

Before that happened, she would have to get Sora out of the Black Castle. She hadn’t been able to save her sister, but she would save Sora. Even if it cost her very life to get him home where he was safe and cared for. She vowed it to a God that had never listened or cared. Maybe, just this once, God would hear her prayer and lend her his hand.

Kairi pushed the door open and entered the room.

Immediately, Sora’s head snapped in her direction and fear lit up his features. Then, he recognized her and smiled beautifully. “Kairi,” he breathed. “You’re here. I didn’t think he’d…”

Kairi ran to him and embraced him tightly. “Are you okay?”

He winced. “I’ve been better.”

“Did he hurt you?” she whispered.

Sora shook his head. “He only hurt my heart. He made me… made me cum.”

Kairi hugged him tightly, stroking his hair. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” he whispered, squeezing her body close. “I don’t like this. I can’t take it anymore. The next time he comes in to have sex with me, I’m not going to let him.”

“He’s bigger than you, Sora,” Kairi murmured. “He’ll rape you anyway.”

“I don’t care! I just… I can’t take it anymore,” Sora whispered softly into the side of her throat. “When he was raping me, it hurt badly, but at least I wasn’t allowing it. I felt like myself, but now… I feel even worse. I can’t keep this up. I have to find some way to stop him.”

“How?” she whispered.

“I don’t know.”

…

Selphie cornered her big brother in the throne room. For once, she was completely dressed and free of toys with a small short dagger buckled at her hip. Her brown hair was swept back into a low braid, her eyes were steely, and she glowered at her brother when she spotted him thoughtfully sitting in his throne with one leg thrust out in a kingly sort of way. Other than that, he looked like a commoner, slouched and hand pressed thoughtfully to his chin.

“Riku!” she shouted.

He jolted and then smiled absently. “Hey Selphie. What is it?”

“I haven’t heard Sora screaming in a few nights,” she said. “Did you rip him again?”

“No,” he said and turned his gaze back out the window.

“I saw the little nurse-slut going in there. What did you do to him?”

Riku slid her a glare. “Selphie, I have decided to make Sora my lover. He’s mine and only mine, alright? What I do to him or don’t do to him doesn’t concern you.”

Her lips pulled back in a snarl. “What would the people of the Black City have to say about that?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare, Selphie.”

“A weakling, struck lovesick like some kind of animal, ruling the most ruthless city in the world. I think they would revolt and overthrow you. Then, I think if they saw me kill you, they would make me their new king,” Selphie hissed, laughing.

“What do you want, Selphie?” Riku snarled at his sister.

“I want Sora fucked by that horse, dear brother.”

“Why?” he snapped.

“Because,” she grinned, “I want to record it and broadcast it over all the communication channels. What do you think the rest of the world would do if they saw that beautiful child getting destroyed by horse cock? I think they would all live in fear!” She slid her eyes to him, smirking. “And then we can get out under this dark cloud of your conscience.”

“Selphie,” he breathed, shocked. Riku had always known that his sister was twisted, but he didn’t know just how twisted she was until this moment. 

“I’ll give you until tomorrow morning, dear brother. Bring Sora out into the courtyard to be fucked bright and early or else walk out alone to your own execution of the throne of the Black City,” Selphie said coldly. Then, she took her dagger from her belt, tossed it at Riku so that it stuck, quivering, in the back of his throne just next to his head. He glanced at it, seeing his bright nervous eyes reflected on the blade. “Tomorrow morning,” Selphie repeated and left the throne room.

…

In Roxas the Fair’s white castle, Namine the White and Axel were watching Roxas pace back and forth before the window. The three of them were bouncing suggestions and ideas off of each other, trying to think of something good, some way to bring down the dark king.

“If we just attack the Black City, we’ll be destroyed,” Namine said when she saw Axel open his big fat mouth.

So far, the only suggestion Axel had been able to offer was a parroting of “How about a full frontal assault?” and “Let’s just charge in and attack them!” and “Can’t we just kick their asses?” Namine was known for her patience, kindness, and placating personality, but if the redheaded lord suggested a full-on attack one more time, she was going to strangle him. Roxas looked like he was at the end of his rope, too, shooting Axel a glare to shut him up.

“We need to take the Black City down from the inside somehow,” Roxas murmured.

“But how?” Namine asked. “There’s no one on our side inside the Black Castle except Sora and my sister. I doubt either one of them is in any kind of condition to attack from the inside or even organize anything.”

“How about—” Axle began.

“Shut up!” Namine snapped at him. “A full frontal attack won’t work!”

“How did you know I was going to say that?”

“It’s all you’ve said,” she snapped.

“Well, what if I have something else to say?” Axel snorted.

“Do you?” she asked.

There was a pregnant pause.

“No,” Axel confessed.

Namine groaned, pushing her fingers through her pale hair.

“What we need is to get them from the inside. We have to play on them,” Roxas repeated.

“We know what we have to do. What we don’t know is how to do it,” Namine said with a heavy sigh. 

There was a soft knock on the threshold of a door. The three turned to see who dared interrupt them. It was a hooded figure in a dark cloak stepping hesitantly into the room, posture hunkered and nervous, but brave enough to get this far and not ready to back down now. Who was this person? A spy from the Black City? But what spy would make their presence known?

“Who are you?” Axel demanded.

The figure pushed back the hood of the cloak and there was a beautiful young girl standing before them. She had short thick black hair, big blue eyes kin to Sora’s, and pale dry skin. It looked as if she had been locked away for most of her young life. Then, her face was beaten black and blue, one eye swollen shut and her lower lip split badly, bruises marking most of her face and even her throat.

“No,” Namine breathed.

“Who?” Roxas whispered.

“It’s my sister,” she gasped and jumped to her feet to embrace the young girl. “Xion!” she sobbed.

But the girl backed away. “N-no, don’t touch me.”

“Xion,” Namine whispered. “What happened to you? It’s been a year since I had to give you up for our country.”

She nodded, trembling. “I know. I was…” she shuddered, hesitating, “I escaped.”

“How did you find us?” Namine asked her little sister.

“I heard that the dark king took Roxas the Fair’s precious person.” He blue eyes filled with tears. “I know how you can take down the Black City.”

X X X

Hah, not a scrap of sex in this chapter!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	27. Roxas and Axel

Look, everybody…/… a slash!

X X X

After the plan was arranged, Namine took Xion to her room so they could talk and catch up. Roxas and Axel each went to their own rooms. It was dark and cold outside the White Castle. The moonless sky had only a sparse dotting of stars and a thick blanket of obscuring clouds. It looked like a night that belong in the opening of a horror movie and that was what Roxas was afraid of. What if this only killed Sora and Namine’s remaining sister? What if this backfired on them and the Black City marched on and took over the rest of the free world? Roxas had a lot to worry about and so did everyone else. 

God, he needed some way to reduce stress and relax a little. 

Roxas sat down on his plush bed in Sora’s spot, crossed his legs into Indian style, and rested his cupped hands on his knees. First, he tried some deep meditational breathing because he had seen Namine meditating earlier during the meeting and she seemed to really get off on it. She had been so level-headed and relaxed afterwards that it wasn’t even fair. But this wasn’t working for Roxas. Second, he tried some relaxing “oooohhhhmmmm”s, but that didn’t do anything either. Flustered, he flopped backwards on the bed and buried his face in the sheets.

The scent of Sora was long gone, if it ever even had existed in these blankets. Sora rarely shared his bed.

Roxas sighed heavily and fisted his hands in the blankets. This was so hard! It wasn’t fair! He loved Sora. He loved Sora so much, truly cared for him, but everyone else only loved Sora’s body. The poor kid had been raped so many times that he was terrified of ever being touched. That one night in the Dark King’s castle when Sora had begged Roxas to have sex with him was probably the only time Roxas would ever get to touch the love of his life.

And it had been magical. Sora’s body was so warm and soft, even beaten and damaged as it was. His insides were so tight, even after he had been pounded into by that horrible fisting machine. Sora’s body was heaven on earth. Nothing would ever compare to pushing his sensitive member into Sora’s hot little body. Nothing!

Roxas rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, growling.

He trailed a path down his chest with one hand, cupping himself with the other. He began to rub and stroke, squeezing hard, but as he had already known, nothing compared to Sora. Since he had taken Sora, Roxas hadn’t been able to bring himself any pleasure. Nothing compared and, needless to say, he was starting to feel like a spring that had been wound too tightly. He needed to find relief somehow, someway, but how?

He shucked his trousers and shirt and flopped down naked on the bed, whimpering into the pillows. God, it even hurt. His erection hurt and just wouldn’t stop growing. He needed something! Anything to make this ache in his belly stop before he exploded.

“Sora,” he moaned.

He gripped his cock an began to stroke himself, rubbing the thick precum all over the shaft to make the going faster and easier. He fondled his balls, squeezing and rolling, but it just did nothing. He remained hard and grew harder, but the tingling coil of release in his belly just wouldn’t come. It looked like it would be another ice-cold shower to get rid of this matter at hand. 

He sobbed into the pillow. He couldn’t take this much longer. At this rate, he would free Sora only to bring him back to the White Castle and rape the boy himself. And he couldn’t betray Sora like that. If the only person he trusted raped him, Sora’s soul would just… shatter. That would be the end of Sora.

But what could Roxas do?

“Sora,” he whimpered, stroking hard. 

Then, curious, he took the bottle of lube from his night stand and looked at it. It was unopened. He had bought it a long time ago, after the first night Sora sought out his bed. Roxas had hoped then that it meant Sora was finally ready to become his, but the lube had remained untouched since he bought it. After that night, Sora had not come back into Roxas’s bed. Soon after, Riku’s treaty had arrived and Sora was taken away from him.

But, if the lube was to make Sora feel good, they why wouldn’t it work that way for Roxas? Although, Roxas had always thought of himself as being the one who penetrated, the seme if you would. He had never pictured letting someone take him, fill him to the brim, and have that kind of power over him, but… If he planned to take Sora that way, then maybe he should know what it felt like. What if being taken sucked for Sora, no matter how hard he tried to make it good?

Roxas squeezed some of the cold lube onto his fingers and rose onto his knees, supporting his weight with one elbow so that his ass was sticking in the air. First, he rubbed the lube all through the cleft of his cheeks and then pressed in at his asshole. When he took Sora, he had fingered him, not really knowing what he was doing, just operating on instinct alone. He also remembered curling his fingers and hitting something deep inside Sora’s body that made him tremble with pleasure.

He wondered if he could do that for himself.

Forcing himself to relax, Roxas pushed first one finger into himself and then another. He curved and curled them, thrusting lightly once he adjusted to the intrusion, but he just couldn’t find that place he had managed to hit inside Sora. It felt good, but this wasn’t even close to fulfilling his aching need. He needed more. He needed—

There was a knock on the door, but whoever it was didn’t wait for his answer. 

Roxas didn’t have time to scrambled to cover himself. As a result, when Axel opened his bedroom door, it was pretty obvious was Roxas had been doing with himself, but Axel didn’t look surprised. In fact, the redhead was wearing a plain robe and leaning up against the doorframe, grinning slightly.

“Axel?” Roxas shrieked. He fell off the bed, pulling down the sheets and blankets with him. In a heap, he stared up at Axel.

“I could tell when we were in our meeting today. You kept moving your legs around and just now, I could hear you. Let me guess? You can’t get off without Sora?”

Roxas flushed, but nodded.

Axel closed the door and crossed to him. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“What?”

“Let’s fuck.”

Roxas’s eyes widened.

“I’m horny and so are you. Neither one of us can keep going on like this so let’s help each other out, huh?”

“You’re horny?”

“Of course, Roxy. Didn’t you know you’re sexy as fuck?”

Roxas blushed both at the nickname and the words. “You would do that? No expectations?”

“None,” Axel agreed.

Roxas thought a moment, but his throbbing cock made up his mind for him. He nodded.

Axel immediately pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply, backing him up to the bed and laying him down on the rumpled sheets. Pressed chest to chest, Roxas’s blood boiled with arousal and he opened his mouth to Axel’s probing tongue, relishing the taste of the other man. Then, Axel’s long fingers found where Roxas’s had just been and pushed into his slicked rectum. Roxas gasped, his back arching in pleasure, as Axel’s fingers found his prostate deep inside and toyed against it.

“You were just here, weren’t you?” Axel whispered huskily.

“Yes,” Roxas gasped, clutching Axel tightly. “There! Please, touch that again.”

“Feels good?” Axel pressed on his prostate.

Roxas cried out in pleasure and his long-held release spurted all over his chest and Axel’s. It was so much. There was practically no end to it and he collapsed, panting, backwards on the bed. Axel trailed his finger through all the semen and grinned.

“Wow, how long have you gone?”

“A… a few… months…”

“It’s not good to hold it that long, Roxy.”

Roxas’s dick twitched, already hardening again.

“Oh?” Axel murmured. He licked his cum-covered finger. 

Roxas moaned as Axel laved his tongue on the digit. “Please,” he begged.

Axel lifted Roxas’s thin white legs over his broad shoulders so that he would be going as deep as possible and pressing completely against the white king’s prostate. He was already rock hard with just the thought, but Axle had enough control to last. He pressed the head of himself against Roxas’s ass and wriggled the sensitive head of his dick through the lube, groaning, and relishing the way Roxas squirmed and whimpered at the touches.

“Are you ready?” he asked, just to be polite.

Roxas nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Slowly and gently, just as Roxas had been with Sora, Axel pushed into his body and waited a moment while Roxas adjusted to being filled. Then, he started to move, slowly at first, but picking up the pace until he was just slamming into Roxas. His balls were even slapping against his pale ass. Roxas had his head thrown back, his mouth open in screams of pleasure, as Axel fucked him. He came once, twice, and was working on a third when Axel gripped his swollen cock and began to stroke.

Roxas screamed Axel’s name, begging and thrashing in ecstasy as Axel pumped his neglected erection. A third orgasm wracked Roxas’s body, stronger than all the others, and his semen practically reached the wall. Then, thinking Axel was finished, he flopped backwards, but Axel was still going strong. He pulled Roxas up onto his hands and knees and entered him from behind, slamming hard against his prostate and ripping a scream of pleasure from Roxas with each thrust. 

Again, he grasped the blonde’s cock and began to stroke. Roxas’s arms gave out and he collapsed beneath Axel’s strong body. This only allowed Axel to sink deeper and deeper into him, his cock slamming in so hard and deep that he felt as if he could taste Axel’s cock in the back of his throat. A fourth time, Roxas came. Exhausted, he didn’t even have the energy to scream, but Axel continued pumping his softening member until he was on the border of his sixth orgasm of the night.

“Axel,” Roxas moaned.

Axel slammed in solidly one final time, spilled his seed deep into Roxas’s ass, stroked his thumb over the hyper-sensitive head of his partner’s member, and sent the fair king into the throes of his sixth and final orgasm. Then, he collapsed beside Roxas, breathing hard.

“How was that?” Axel asked.

Panting, Roxas moaned out. “Amazing…”

“Satisfied?”

He closed his blue eyes. “Oh yes…”

“Good.”

X X X

Hmm, a little stress relief anyone?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	28. What Xion Saw and Heard

Kind of a filler chapter to remind everyone of what has happened so far so it’s real short!

X X X

Namine sat quietly on her neatly-made bed, waiting for her little sister Xion who she hadn’t seen in more than a year, to emerge from the bathroom. Namine had given her some clean clothing since it turned out that she was naked under that black cloak and set her up with a hot bath. It had been about forty-five minutes since Xion had disappeared into the bathroom and Namine thanked heaven for that because she had heard Roxas screaming Axel’s name at the top of his lungs for a while after that and she was certain it would scar her sister even more than she already was.

God, what had Riku done to her precious little sister?

When Namine had glimpsed her sister naked before the bathroom door closed, Xion’s small little body was rail-thin. Her back was nothing but bruises, scars, welts, and even what looked like burns. Her inner thighs were bloody and sticky, her privates shaved, and her long legs trembled as she stood. Then, there was her little sister’s poor beaten face. Namine also had no doubts regarding why Xion didn’t want to be touched, even by her big sister. Who had hurt sweet Xion so badly? And why? It was just sick and wrong and Namine wished once again that she had never given her sisters up.

The bathroom door eased open and Xion nervously stepped out. She was wearing the pale violet dress Namine had given her, but she had pulled the heavy black cloak on around her shoulders, clenching it tightly closed just beneath her throat.

“Hey,” Namine said gently. “How are you feeling, Xion?”

“It hurts. I had to scrub my legs really hard to get,” she hesitated, “everything off.”

Namine’s heart broke. “Come here, sweetie. Sit,” she said and patted the space on the bed beside her.

Xion came and perched there gently, hugging her arms around herself nervously. Her body was so thin and small that the mattress didn’t even shift beneath her. For a moment, they both sat in silence together. Then, Xion whispered, “Kairi thinks I’m dead.”

Namine’s heart leaped up into her throat. “What?” she breathed.

Xion nodded.

“Why?”

“The dark king’s… sister took me and Kairi never got to see me again… I’m sure she thinks I’m dead.”

Namine tried to touch her sister, but Xion pulled sharply away.

“Please, don’t…”

“Xion, I would never hurt you.”

“I know that, but… I can’t.”

“Please.”

Xion shook her head desperately. 

“Xion…”

“I saw such horrible things there, Namine. I heard even worse…”

Namine stared at her sister.

“Lady Selphie… told me everything that the dark king did to Sora Sky… and I saw things too, out the windows… It was horrible.”

Namine’s heart began to pound, throbbing in her chest like a small animal trying to escape the cage of her white ribs. She didn’t want her sister to continue, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth and couldn’t be unstuck. Even if she could, she wouldn’t even be able to find her voice. 

It was as if her entire body had just frozen and broken down.

“After Riku stole Sora from Roxas the Fair, he beat him. Then, he raped him and the whole castle could hear him screaming when he was taken. I could hear him screaming,” Xion whispered. “It must have been horrible. He must have taken him dry and hard. I know Roxas the Fair is nice so Sora must have been used to being taken gently and Riku tore his body apart.”

Namine couldn’t breathe. 

“Then, Lady Selphie took him, too, but Riku told her not to fuck his ass. She had to be told that—she wanted to hurt him so badly. All day, she had been raping and hurting me so that she would know exactly what to do to him. She tried to make Sora surrender to pleasure like she did to me, but he wouldn’t and she beat him to an inch of his life.”

“Like you?” Namine whispered.

Xion nodded, her eyes welling with tears, but continued. “I don’t know exactly what Riku did to him after that, but Kairi had to go take care of Sora’s body. I heard that it was so bad. He was ripped inside, bleeding, and that Kairi had to put medicine inside him with her fingers.”

Namine’s heart throbbed.

“Then, Riku made a deal with Sora. Riku told Sora that if he wouldn’t cum, he could leave and go home to Roxas the Fair, but he cheated. He got an aphrodisiac from Selphie and fucked Sora. When Sora came, Riku stuffed his ass with toys and paraded him around the city like a dog.”

She couldn’t get in a deep enough breath.

“Then, Roxas the Fair came to the castle. I saw him out the window and he looked like such a sweet man, but the dark rulers had planned a horrible trap. Lady Selphie’s machine fucked Sora with her largest fisting toy so that Roxas the Fair would find him like that.” She met Namine’s eyes. “I heard Roxas raped Sora, is that true?”

Namine’s throat went dry and she shook her head. “No… Sora begged him to make love to him and he did…”

“Oh,” Xion breathed. Then, she shuddered. “But, the horse was the worst.”

“The horse?” Namine gasped.

“It almost fucked him. It almost tore him apart. I watched it from the window—Sora’s body looked so tiny and fragile beneath that massive animal. Selphie wanted to see him fucked by it and she beat me when Riku stopped it. Then, she raped me, too, with big toys but not with the horse.”

Tears rushed down Namine’s pale cheeks.

“Before I escaped, I heard that Riku was going to make Sora his lover to protect him. Selphie wants to tear Sora apart.”

“Oh god…”

Xion’s blue eyes gleamed. “I heard that Sora is sweet and beautiful.”

“He is.”

“I want to help him,” Xion whispered.

“We’re going to,” Namine breathed and touched her little sister’s shoulder. “We’re going to save him. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Xion’s eyes filled with tears that rushed down her face. “Namine… would you have saved me?”

“If I could take it back, I swear I would.”

Then, Xion fell into Namine and sobbed loudly into her sister’s narrow chest. Her entire small body was wracked with sobs and Namine could feel every shattered beaten inch of her sister’s small fragile body. The dark king and his sister… those bastards would fucking pay! For all the horrible things they had done to Sora and to Xion and to everyone else!

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	29. The Plan: Pt II

I’m going to try to wrap this up by thirty-five chapters… hopefully.

X X X

In the following time, Sora and Kairi had formulated their plan. Then, they curled up together in the soiled bed and tried to sleep. The next day was certain to be both hellish and dangerous and it was in their best interest to rest before attempting to take down the Black City from the inside… 

Or die in the attempt.

…

Riku paced his bedroom, naked, back and forth before the window. He was trapped, caught between a rock and a hard place. He had no doubt that Selphie would destroy him and take the crown of the Black City, but he couldn’t let Sora’s body be destroyed by the stallion. 

What could he do? 

Somehow, he had to be smarter than his twisted sister. He had to think of a way to stop her from killing either him or Sora Sky. He had to think of something, anything. The Black City was known for its ruthlessness and cruelty and would tolerate nothing else.

But Riku’s mind returned to the un-blooming sensitive Sakura tree outside the castle. Once, that tree had bloomed without fail each year. Then, his father took the throne and the tree stopped flowering. Did that mean the Black City did have the capacity for kindness underneath it all? If that was so, what could he do to bring that back?

When he had paraded Sora through the city stuffed with toys and beaten black and green, the town’s people had loved it. The people were horrible and cruel, weren’t they? The blacksmith had clamped clips on Sora’s nipples and fondled his crotch meanly, but he wouldn’t look into Riku’s eyes and his wife had watched from the doorway, her face pale and thin and clutching her children to her legs.

Riku’s heart skipped a beat.

Was it possible that his rule had frightened even his people into submission?

Was something like that even possible?

Riku had always thought that people were basically evil with a few good tendencies, but… was it possible it was the other way around? Were people basically good with a few bad tendencies? If that was the case, then he had something to work with.

…

In her own torture room, Selphie whipped the breasts of a beautiful young woman until they were raw and sore. She was giddy, singing to herself over the sound of the girl screaming. She was going to win everything she had ever wanted. She would get Sora Sky and finally get to fuck his body to pieces. She would become the Black City’s queen. Her brother would get out of her way and finally let her do as she pleased. And with him out of the way, she planned on taking over the remainder of the free worlds.

“Please, please, stop,” the young woman begged Selphie.

She lashed the whip across the woman’s thighs, beating her way slowly to her most sensitive place. God, she couldn’t wait to lash the stinging tip of the whip across this poor girl’s swollen vagina and then put her on the fucking-fisting machine until she tore like a virgin. 

Selphie whistled cheerfully over the lash of the whip and the aching screaming that tore from the girl’s throat.

…

Kairi picked the lock on the door with a hairpin, hugged Sora tightly, and promised to do her best. He nodded, gripping the threshold of the door as Kairi slipped out into the hallway and quickly vanished among the shadows, but she heard Sora close the door lightly behind her. She prayed Riku would not go back to the room to check on them and find her missing.

Death would come swiftly for both of them if he found out.

Silently, like a church mouse fleeing a cat burglar, Namine the White’s middle sister and the Dark King’s nurse-maid crept down the shadowed hallowed halls of the Black Castle. It didn’t take her long to reach the room where the sex slaves and pets were kept. Quietly, she woke each of them and then gathered them together in the center of the room. In a whisper, she told them of Sora Sky’s plan to revolt as one, escape the castle, and hopefully never return.

It wasn’t a hard choice. Stay here and die slowly or attempt to escape and die trying.

In the darkness, many pale worried faces nodded in agreement. 

For the first time in years, Kairi smiled faintly.

…

Riku, hooded and cloaked in black, left the castle in secret and headed into the city at night. He knew exactly where he was going—to the blacksmith’s home. He had to find out if what he suspected of his people was true. Were they basically good, abhorring violence and suffering and pain? Were they like the beautiful no-longer-blooming cherry tree? He knocked solidly on the door, uncaring for the time of night. He didn’t have enough time to worry about things like that.

The blacksmith answered. Immediately, the man’s face went chalk-pale. “Y-your Highness!”

“Can I come in? It’s important,” he asked.

The blacksmith’s face went even paler, completely stricken. Then, his face fell and he whispered, “How did you know?”

“Know what?”

The blacksmith stepped aside and let the dark king enter. Clustered inside the small hovel of a hoe where the blacksmith and his family lived was a small collection of other people, men and women alike. Their faces all alit with fear when they saw Riku, but they all remained silent and made no move to flee. 

“What is this?” Riku whispered.

“We are rebels,” a woman spoke up. Women were often braver in the face of a crisis than men, unafraid to be shot down in the defense of their children or family, and Riku was suddenly very aware of all the daughters and sons he had taken from the village. How many children had this woman lost to he and Selphie? 

“Rebels,” he repeated, shocked.

The blacksmith nodded. “How did you find out about this?”

“I didn’t. I came to ask you something,” Riku took a deep breath. “I came to ask for help.”

The woman glared at him. “Are you here to take more children from their families and torture them? To take more loved ones from your enemies? What bile will you spew now, Dark King?”

Riku put his hand on the back of a chair. “May I sit?”

The blacksmith nodded, but the woman shook her head. Either way, Riku sat. “Listen to me, I need to know. What do you think of the violence in the Black City?”

“It’s disgusting,” the woman said coldly.

Riku glanced at the blacksmith and he nodded slowly.

“Really?” he whispered.

“Of course,” the woman snapped. “Do you think we like losing our children to become your sex slaves? Do you think we like to see a beautiful child about to be fucked by a monstrous stallion? Do you think we like to hear children screaming in that castle of yours?”

Riku’s heart pounded. “I need your help. Please.”

The gathering of rebels in the blacksmith’s house laid all eyes on him and waited. Quickly, trying to make it sound better than it really was, Riku explained what his sister had planned. Everyone around him made disgusted sounds deep in their throats at Selphie’s plan. When he finished, the woman smile and spoke for the rest of the rebel group.

They agreed to help him.

…

Kairi returned to Sora’s prison room and leaned against the door with a heavy relieved sigh. Riku had not returned to find her gone and Sora alone—he had not discovered their betrayal, their treachery, their plan. Everything was still safe.

“Well?” Sora asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. “It’s done.”

…

The girl Selphie had been beating was returned to the slave room and deposited in a rough cot, covered with a scrap of blanket, and left like that… like a used and discarded rag doll. In the silence, she sobbed into her hands in pain and horror. She missed her mother and father, missed her family, missed love and kindness. She missed living a real life instead of being this tormented creature she had become inside the Black Castle.

In the darkness, someone touched her shoulder and gently soothed her. This was the first time another beaten sex slave had reached out any comfort to her. Usually, only the nurse-maid was kind. She met the eyes in the dark, listening for the sound of betrayal in the darkness, but it never came. Quietly, the plan for escape was explained to her and an offer to join them was extended. Even if it meant death might await her at the end, she agreed.

X X X

I liked this chapter. Time for some action rather than sex.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	30. An Escape into Darkness?

I muscled through and finished this yesterday and now I’m in a hurry to post it. Then I’ll only have TWO STORIES IN PROGRESS! It’s a dream come true!  
X X X

Outside the Black Castle, the rebel group was waiting in the darkness—led by the woman and the blacksmith whose names Riku learned were Tidus and Yuna. They would bring Sora and Kairi to Roxas the Fair’s white castle and Riku would remain behind in the Black City and lead a revolt that would hopefully make the Sakura tree bloom again.

This would let Namine have her sisters back.

This would stop Selphie’s rampage.

This would save Sora’s heart.

This would heal Roxas.

This would free Kairi.

This would change Riku.

This would change everything.

People were inherently good with a few bad tendencies, after all, right? Riku prayed that this was the case, but doubt still nagged him. If that was true, then what was wrong with Selphie. Was their lifestyle so damaging that she would never regain her heart. After all, if Riku had never known Sora, he never would have realized the pain he caused.

Sora was the schism that split everything apart at the seams. 

He was the light in the darkness.

And Riku was finally beginning to see that bright white light.

…

Quietly, Riku opened the door to Sora Sky’s prison room. A spike of guilt stabbed through his chest—in all the time Sora had been trapped here, he had only been outside the castle twice. Once he was stuffed with toys and the other Riku allowed him into the castle garden to ask him to become his lover. So much for the protection of that offer. Inside the room, curled up together in the soiled bed so tightly as if bound by their pain, Kairi and Sora were sleeping together. Sora was wrapped in the sheets, but still naked beneath them. Under his arm, Riku carried fresh clothing for Sora and two dark cloaks for the children. Gently, he shook them both awake.

Immediately, Sora’s face lit up with fear. “Please, no!” he gasped, his face pale and cloaked with the clinging cobwebs of a nightmare. 

Riku didn’t want to know what horrors Sora was remembering even in sleep. He already felt sick with shame looking into those cerulean-sky-blue eyes fringed with deep bruise-like circles beneath them. 

Kairi wrapped her arms tightly around Sora, clutching his half-naked body close as if to try to protect him from anything Riku intended to do to him. Would she put her own life and body on the line to protect Sora now? As Riku was planning to? Had Sora changed that much inside them, made them both care? There was a time Kairi would have let someone else die just to save herself and there was a time when Riku enjoyed tearing someone’s body apart, but Sora had somehow changed all that.

Before they could jump to any conclusions, Riku tossed the cloaks and clothing into their laps. “Get dressed,” he said quickly.

“What?” Sora breathed.

The pulse in the side of Kairi’s throat began to visibly pound. “What?” she said as well.

“I’m getting you out of here,” Riku said and grasped Sora’s thin wrist. “Selphie’s going to kill you, Sora, and I knew you wouldn’t go without Kairi so let’s go. Now!”

Sora stumbled to his feet, the sheets falling from his body. His body was so damaged, destroyed, demolished—covered with bruises, scars, and lined deeply with pain. He curled his shoulders inward as if to protect himself and clung to Kairi without even making a move to cover his nudity. 

She still didn’t let him go, her blue eyes strong-willed and defiant.

“Let’s go,” Riku repeated. “We really don’t have time for this!”

Kairi gathered up the clothes for Sora and handed them to him. Then, she turned her eyes to Riku, accusingly and warily. “Why would you do this? Why not just let him die? What’s in it for you?”

Riku wanted to hit her, but stayed his hand. He was so frustrated, but he couldn’t blame her for not trusting him. “Selphie wants to let the horse fuck Sora.”

Behind the shelter of Kairi’s body, he heard Sora yelp out in fear and half-remembered pain. 

“Why do you care?” she snapped.

“No one should go through that,” Riku murmured.

“You’ve never cared what she did before. You let her kill my sister,” Kairi snarled.

Riku caught his breath. How much did he torture his people? He whispered suddenly, “Kairi, your little sister is still alive.”

A gasp escaped her mouth. “You lie,” she breathed desperately. This was a dream, her most sacred wish her most desperate plea, and if Riku was lying… it would break her heart and soul in two. She couldn’t trust him—he was the Dark King. He was a liar, he hurt people for pleasure, he was a bastard, he had nearly killed Sora, but… She wanted Xion to have lived so badly that she would take that risk with her very heart and soul. This time, she asked. “You lie?” 

Riku shook his head, silver hair feathering against his cheeks. “No. She’s alive. Actually, I just got word that she’s escaped from the castle. Someone saw her headed toward Roxas the Fair’s lands.”

“Roxas,” Sora breathed, but it came out more like a cry.

“Are you going to track her down?” Kairi snarled.

Riku glared at her. “Why would I? I’m getting you and Sora out of here!”

Dressed, Sora put his hand on Kairi’s shoulder and stepped forward. His body was like that of a child’s, so hurt and fragile and frail. His face was beautiful, his eyes still soft and trusting, so gentle, and he reached out to Riku with pale white hands. His wrists were ringed with ugly bruises. “What’s changed?” he whispered to the dark king.

Riku took Sora’s hand, squeezed it, and wrapped the heavy black cloak around his skinny shoulders. “You changed me,” he whispered. “I couldn’t bear to hurt you, not anymore.”

Sora smiled a frail little smile and then turned to Kairi. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “Let’s go.”

Kairi slid her hand into his, pulling the cloak over her shoulders, and standing close against his side. She watched Riku closely and warily, not as ready to trust and forget as Sora was, but she supposed Sora had been through far worse than she had. He had learned to let the pain out and move on or else he never would have survived his stay in the Black Castle. He would have raped her to save himself from the horse and his soul would have died.

“Okay,” Kairi whispered.

Riku led the pair out into the hallway, picking up a small saddlebag of food and water for the swift journey to Roxas the Fair’s white castle. The castle was quiet and sleeping. Things felt safe, he could hear the night breathing deeply and steadily, he could sense the beautiful tree outside and hear the hum of cicadas. This would work. Everything would be alright!

Selphie’s voice rang sudden and mean through the dark hallway. “Going somewhere, dear brother?”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	31. A Struggle Between Siblings

This reminded me of “All These Lives” because Selphie kind of went nuts once again. It must have something to do with her stupid name…

X X X

The girl Selphie had been whipping and beating and torturing crouched inside the shadows of the room with the other sex slaves and pets. They were unarmed, but hoping for strength in numbers. Together, they hoped to be a swarm of locusts, devouring and destroying everything in their path.

“Ready?” she whispered to the others.

…

“This is taking too long,” Tidus whispered to Yuna.

She glanced at him in the darkness and let her eyes wander over the black façade of the castle. “Do you think he was lying to us?”

He shook his blonde head. “No. I don’t. He seemed almost… desperate.”

“I know. I agree. Let’s just wait a little while longer,” she whispered to the blacksmith who had originally organized the rebels in the Black City. 

After the loss of one too many friends and her own son to the rulers, Yuna had been more than quick to join his ranks and had quickly taken over. Like Namine, she was a strong woman, but it was never clear how strong she was until she was put in hot water, just like a teabag.

“Let’s just wait,” she whispered.

…

Selphie emerged from the shadows of the hallway, grinning like a skull, and she had blood on her mouth like a monster from a horror movie. Determined, she closed the space between her brother and the two pets he was sheltering behind his broad body. “I guess you want me to destroy you,” she hissed. 

A shard of silver flashed in Selphie’s hand—dagger, Kairi thought immediately. Her grip tightened on Sora.

Riku saw it too. “Selphie, take a step back. Take a breath.”

She giggled, shrill and manic. “I don’t want to,” she said cruelly. “I want to see him fucked by the horse. I bet his body rips completely in half in a glorious rain of blood and cum.”

A whimper of fear escaped Sora and his fingers dug into Kairi’s hand tightly.

Riku sucked in a breath. “What is wrong with you?” he whispered.

“I belong in the Black City,” Selphie said plainly.

Riku shook his head. “Our people fear us—”

“As it should be,” she said coldly.

Riku caught his breath, thinking of Tidus and Yuna and the rebels living in the Black City, waiting for their moment to take back their children and strike. “No, Selphie,” he said firmly. Then, he straightened up and glared down into her face. “Step aside. We’re leaving.”

Like a wild animal, a scream was unleashed from the woman’s throat. 

For one heartbreaking moment, Kairi thought for certain that Selphie would stab Riku, kill him, and then turn the point of her blade on Sora. She couldn’t let that happen! She yanked free of Sora’s grip and crashed sidelong into Selphie’s body, throwing her aside and protecting Riku. Selphie stabbed deeply into Kairi’s thigh with the shining shard of her dagger and the nurse-maid screamed out in pain. Riku flung himself between them, shoving Selphie backwards and clutching Kairi close under his arm.

Selphie grinned, her green eyes darting to the opening between Riku and Sora.

“No!” Kairi screamed.

Riku dropped her abruptly, her body crashing on the cold marble floor with a stifled cry. He leaped, trying to prevent Selphie from hurting Sora, but as always… he was a hair too late. He heard her dagger bounce and shudder off of Sora’s frail ribs and then the muted crack as the force of her blow broke through his body. A small cry escaped Sora and he closed his small hands over the pommel of the blade even as his body crashed down to the cold marble beside Kairi.

Selphie cackled out a laugh.

“No!” Kairi breathed.

…

Roxas the Fair, Axel of the West, and Namine the White were planning on riding out to the Black City. Xion insisted on coming, despite how beaten and hurt she was, and Namine fully supported her. She wasn’t ready to let her sister go after so long being apart. Xion insisted they would need her to navigate the city streets at night. She told them that Yuna and Tidus, the ones who had helped her escape, were organizing a revolt that should have been taking place tonight. They had to hurry. There wasn’t much time left in this world.

“Just hold on, Sora,” Roxas whispered. “Please.”

…

Riku was an instant too late, but he was there and his rage overtook him. With an animalistic cry unlike the ones that tore from him while he was having sex, he leaped on his sister’s exposed back, tearing into her small body with his strong hard hands. 

She screamed at him, shrieking his name and lashing out like a feral cat. Grappling, the siblings went down in a heap. 

There was a crack, but Kairi wasn’t sure whose body was breaking. It could have been Selphie’s wrist or Riku’s nose. She rushed to Sora’s side, pressing her hand over the wound in her thigh. “Sora, can you hear me? Sora?” she begged him.

His blue eyes fluttered open, followed by a weak smile. “I’m okay.”

“Let’s get you out of here,” Kairi whispered. She gathered his body against her side, hitched his shoulder over her own, and dragged him to his feet. She struggled to support them both on her injured body, but quickly hobbled them down the hall and away from the fighting siblings. “Hold on,” she whispered to Sora.

He nodded into her, a whine of pain escaping his mouth.

…

The girl Selphie had beaten flung the door open the same moment Kairi and Sora came around the corner. As a result, the door smashed Kairi in the face and knocked her off her feet. With a crash, she wound up sprawled in the floor, Sora still clutched to her side tightly. She was completely unwilling to let her go.

“What the hell?” Kairi groaned out.

“Oh my god! Are you alright?” she asked.

“Peachy keen,” Kairi grumbled. “Help me up.”

“What now?” someone asked. 

The pets crowded around and heaved Kairi to her feet. 

There was a nervous murmur among them, fear.

“Quiet,” the beaten girl said sharply.

“What now?” someone repeated.

“We get out of here,” she said.

“What about the Dark King?”

“He’s busy,” Sora croaked.

“Let’s go,” Kairi repeated.

“Right.”

…

To say the least, Yuna and Tidus were shocked when a veritable army of mostly-naked and all-beaten children and young adults stumbled out of the Black Castle. They hadn’t brought enough horses for this grand of an escape. This many people would require at least three or four wagons, maybe more. How many tormented pets did Selphie keep in her clutches? How many were secretly buried somewhere? And most importantly, what now? Yuna wet her lips and dismounted her horse, pushing into the crowd in search of Kairi or Sora, the people Riku had told her about. Tidus wasn’t far behind her.

“Where’s Riku?” Yuna shouted into the crowd of abused pets. “Hey!”

Sora Sky’s bright blue eyes met hers through the darkness.

Inside the castle, there was a shrieking scream.

X X X

I enjoyed the action and perspective switching in this chapter. Next chapter should have death!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	32. Gunshots in the Night

This came out to be a short chapter because the climax went ahead and changed on me right in the middle from what I originally had planned when I started this chapter. And I got stuck all, “Crud! What now?” like I always do. So, moving on!

X X X

Selphie’s banshee shriek went directly into Riku’s head like an ice pick. Startled, he released her and stumbled to his feet with both hands pressed over his aching ears. Selphie grinned up at him, sprawled, her chestnut hair all around her head like they had been having sex.

“You’re so stupid, Riku,” she growled. “You let Sora Sky fuck your heart and your head.”

“Selphie, shut up!” he shouted.

“I tell you what,” she purred and got to her feet. “Just give him to me. I won’t let the horse fuck him. I’ll just play with him a little and we can put this whole mess behind us.”

“You’re the stupid one,” Riku ground out. “Sora’s already gone.”

“What?” Selphie breathed and them actually looked around. There was a trail of Sora’s blood leading away, but the hall was deserted save the two of them. Her face transformed into a beast’s visage and a wild scream tore from her mouth. “You bastard! I’ll kill you!” She leaped on him, tackling him to the ground like a wild animal and pinning him. She raised her dagger, another one that she had produced from somewhere, over Riku’s head. He lifted his arms to shield himself.

The single gunshot was loud in the silence.

…

Tidus looked around, both hands pressed to the wound in Sora’s side as Kairi did her best to patch him up. All around him, the sex slaves and pets milled about in nervous silence and fearfully watching the castle doors. It was then that he realized that Yuna wasn’t among them.

“Where did she go?” he asked Kairi.

But she was busy with Sora and didn’t know.

Tidus pushed his way through the crowd of pets and into the dark castle. Then, there was a single gunshot like a sound of the entire world breaking apart at the seams as it echoed through the castle. His heart skipped a beat and then stopped altogether. 

…

Selphie’s body collapsed, heavy and bloody on top of Riku’s chest. He could taste her blood and feel speckles of bone and brain decorating his face. She was dead—someone had blown her fucking head off. Fear and stupid rage filled him. How dare someone hurt his family member? And then he remembered what an evil bitch she was and looked up into Yuna’s pretty face. In the darkness, her different colored eyes looked like she had two different people living inside her body and shone in the dark.

“Thanks, Yuna,” he whispered and pushed Selphie’s dead body off of him.

She pulled the hammer back. “I should kill you now,” she hissed.

“What?” he breathed.

“You’re the cause of all of this hell,” she snarled. “You took my sisters from my mother! You tore us all apart for your sick pleasure!”

His eyes widened. “Please,” he began.

“It’s too late for that!” she shouted at him and pulled the trigger.

The second gunshot was even louder in the silence.

…

Tidus first saw Yuna’s thin back. 

Then, Selphie’s bloody broken corpse.

Then, the dark king lying on the cold marble ground.

He saw the shadow of her gun and knew what she planned to do.

…

Kairi wiped her brow and sat back on her heels a moment, breathing hard. Then, she helped Sora sit up, pressing her arms around his back. “You’re alright,” she murmured. The knife had broken his rib, but it hadn’t damaged anything vital inside. A few stitches later and he was hardly even bleeding. It had been close, but he would easily survive.

“Thank you, Kairi,” Sora whispered gratefully to her. 

His cerulean-sky-blue eyes shone in the darkness of the night and Kairi found her eyes drawn to his beautiful mouth, curving faintly with a small smile. For the very first time, Sora’s face was not twisted with fear and she so dearly wanted to kiss him, but she pushed the urge back. Instead, she only smiled back at him. Overhead, a full moon blazed.

Then, there was a second gunshot.

…

The bullet harmlessly cracked into the marble beside Riku’s head. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was still alive, but he was partly grateful. He had seen the blur of someone grabbing Yuna from behind and jerking her aside, the muzzle of the gun blazing with light as it fired. Yuna and his savior crashed sidelong in a heap and he heard Yuna shouting in rage and sorrow, lashing out and fighting. She sounded like Selphie, but pained and hurt. He felt so sorry for her and what he had done to his city.

He almost wished that she had killed him. He hadn’t realized the extent of the horrible pain he caused.

“Yuna, shh,” Tidus whispered.

“I want to kill him,” she sobbed.

“I know,” he whispered again. “I know.”

Riku sat up and looked at the two rebels in the dim light and then at the corpse of his sister lying beside him in a pool of blood and brains. What had his castle and city become? What had he been? But that hardly mattered now. Things had changed. Roxas the Fair’s sweet Sora Sky had been tortured and tested to the limits of any human’s mind and heart, but he hadn’t broken or succumbed. He had changed everyone around him. 

Sora was a magnificent person.

A single tear rolled down Riku’s bloody face.

X X X

This turned out to be quite the bizarre story. Three more chapters and fin!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	33. Changes

I think I’m getting sick. Way too many stories going at once.

X X X

When Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Xion arrived at the Black City, they found what they least expected. The best word to use could be described as a sort of festival, but that too was way off the mark for all the crying and shouting that was going on. That, and the air was filled with pink cherry blossoms. 

Overnight, the Sakura tree had bloomed.

…  
From a distance, Roxas the Fair could see Sora laughing and smiling as best he could under the circumstances. He was standing with a slender ruby-haired girl, so close that she was even lightly holding him by his forearms as they talked. Even from that distance, Roxas could see that he had lost Sora to her. Sora’s pain and suffering in this rotten place made him desperately desire a kind touch and who knew what he had shared with Roxas had cost him at the Dark King’s hands. 

Sora had found a tentative love and it was not with Roxas.

In both ways, Roxas the Fair was happy and sad. He waited at a distance, speaking quietly with Axel who had lost no one to the Dark King and didn’t fully understand what had happened, until Namine went over the Sora and the red-haired girl with Xion. The three girls laughed and cried, clinging to each other the way sisters often did, and Sora allowed his eyes to wander over the crowd around him. He found Roxas’s gaze and smiled, but Roxas didn’t go to meet Sora or talk. 

He stayed where he was.

…

Yuna and Tidus stood beneath the beautiful blooming Sakura tree, alone, standing close but not quite touching. Yuna was holding her gun in her hands, staring down at it, and Tidus was watching her face closely as the dappled shadows of the tree played across her features. All around them, drifting like happy pink confetti, pink petals rained down.

“Should I have killed him, Tidus?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because your mother wouldn’t have liked that.”

“But… his sister killed them.”

“And you killed Selphie. The blood has been paid.”

“But—”

“Can you let it go, Yuna?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Try?”

“Yes. I can always try.”

“That’s good, at least.”

“Yeah.”

“Now, look at the beautiful Sakura tree.”

“I’ve never seen it bloom before.”

“They don’t bloom in adversity like other plants. They need goodness and light to bloom.”

“But this is the Black City, Tidus.”

“Well, then, I guess it’s not so black anymore.”

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

…

Sora squeezed Kairi’s hand, smiled at her, and gave her a moment alone in the strange city.

Namine the White embraced both her sisters tightly and vowed silently to herself that she would never to let them go again. She would die before she let them go or let them be hurt. At first, Xion didn’t want to be hugged or touched by anyone, but when she saw Kairi, she just couldn’t say no. She hadn’t seen Kairi since they had been brought to the Black Castle and each was certain that the other was dead. TO find that they were both truly alive… This was a moment they would always cherish—the first moment they got to be together after so much pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Namine sobbed into Kairi’s hair, hugging them both tightly.

Kairi patted her sister’s back comfortingly. She felt surprisingly numb, as if all those bad things had happened to a completely different person. Suddenly, she realized just how thin and small Namine was. Then, she held her tightly. “You did what you had to,” she explained softly, forgiving.

“Even so, I never should have let you go!” Namine cried.

“We’re alright,” Xion whispered into Namine’s pale hair. She shuddered in their arms like a broken bird, but she was whole and she was alive and that was enough.

“We’ll heal and we’ll get better,” Kairi promised Namine. “It’ll be alright.”

…

Sora came to stand beside Roxas and sighed lightly. “Roxas,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to say it, Sora.”

“Say what?” he whispered.

“I see it,” Roxas murmured. “I know you… care very much for her.”

“For Kairi?”

Roxas nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Sora whispered. 

Roxas sighed, fighting back the stone in his throat.

“I never meant to hurt you, Roxas, but after everything that’s happened to me… I don’t think I could be with you fully. Even though I know you won’t hurt me, I still can’t get passed everything that has happened to me and even if I could, I couldn’t love you the way you deserve to be loved. Kairi and I, we’ve been through the same pain.”

“You understand each other?”

Sora nodded. 

“Did you ever care for me, Sora?”

“In another life time, before all this.”

“I never should have let you go,” Roxas breathed.

Sora captured a cherry blossom in his palms. “But then… this would never have happened…”

Roxas admired Sora from the corner of his eye. “You wouldn’t take it back?”

“No,” he confessed.

“You’re amazing, Sora. You really are.”

Sora smiled faintly.

“Someday, will you tell me all that has happened to you?”

“Maybe,” Sora Sky whispered to his dear friend. “Thank you, Roxas.”

“For what?”

“For coming.”

“You were already free. You can take care of yourself.”

Sora released the small pink bloom. “But you came anyway. Thank you, Roxas.”

This time, Roxas whispered, “You’re welcome.”

…

Axel was standing with Riku on the steps of the Black Castle, watching everyone else below as they chattered and cried and talked and laughed. It was a happy sight, dappled with pink blossoms on the warm spring breeze. A lot had changed, but it felt like such a short time ago that all of this had begun. How long had it really been? Months or years?

“So,” the redhead asked finally. “Your sister is dead?”

Riku nodded. 

“Why aren’t you?” Axel asked plainly.

“I don’t know,” Riku whispered. Cherry petals came to rest in his silver hair. “I really don’t know.”

“What will happen now?”

“Things will change,” Riku said. “Sora has changed me.”

“He really is a remarkable kid, yes?”

Riku nodded. “He is. I wish… I wish that I had never hurt him.”

Axel clapped him on the back, harder than necessary, and walked away. 

People would be slow to forgive, Riku realized, but they would. It was human nature to hurt and to heal, to love and to hate, to cling to and to let go and to force away. Things were always changing and it wasn’t only because of one beautiful boy who he wanted to hurt and wanted to cherish in the same breath nor because of a crimson-haired girl who desperately wanted to save her sister nor because a cruel man had learned of pain and love nor because of rulers who had to save their lands. Things changed because of time and because humans were inherently good with a few bad tendencies.

X X X

I really liked the way this wrapped up.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	34. Axel and Roxas

Next chapter is the last one. Finally! This has been the world’s longest story… writing wise. I’ve never had to work on something for so long before finally finishing it!

X X X

After everything that happened in the Black Castle, several things were decided. 

First, the dark king, Riku, making Yuna and Tidus ambassadors to the crown, would remain ruling over the Black City. Hopefully, with the blooming Sakura tree watching over them, the city would change for the better. Riku was certainly interested in fixing things and he was ready to try very hard. Yuna and Tidus would keep him in line.

Second, Namine the White was going to take her sisters home with her. It was time they once again became the family they had lost when Riku took Xion and Kairi away as part of the war-and-peace treaty. They had to work on getting Xion better, on healing her damaged heart and soul, and Kairi would be at her side the whole time.

Third, Axel would return to his castle in the west where the sun set and lit the entire realm on fire. He had left early after the events in the Black City were resolved, riding home on his great black stallion, but he invited everyone to come visit him and they promised they would. So Axel was a moron, but his heart was in the right place.

Fourth, though it killed Sora Sky to tell his best friend and closest ally that he didn’t want to return to the White Castle, he did. Instead, he wanted to go with Kairi and her sisters to Namine’s home. He was almost unable to force the words out, but he had to stay with Kairi. They had an unbreakable bond now, pain and also freedom.

Roxas understood, but he wasn’t exactly happy about it.

Once again, he let Sora go.

…

~A few days later~

Though Roxas was finally home in the White Castle and he knew Sora was safe, he still couldn’t sleep in his empty bed. Groaning, he got up and went to the window, looking up. Was that a small fire burning in the courtyard? A small bubble of panic welled up in his chest. He couldn’t let his castle burn!

In only his underpants, Roxas raced through the halls and spilled out into the courtyard below. He grabbed a bucket from the well there, patiently waiting and always filled for good luck. He heaved the water over the small fire, but it remained there, dripping.

“Hey, Roxy,” a cool voice muttered. “What a… nice surprise. Did I smell or something?”

“Axel?” Roxas murmured. Sure enough, the ruler of the west was standing before him, dripping wet and not looking very happy, but it was definitely him. No one had that shade of flame-red hair or bright gleaming cat-green eyes. “I thought you went home to the West.”

“I did, but I got bored.”

“So you came here? Why?” 

Axel shrugged. “It was fun last time.”

Roxas felt the heat flame into his pale cheeks.

Axel grinned wolfishly. “It was good for you, too, right?”

Roxas cleared his throat. “How about I get you some dry clothes?”

Axel wrung out his saturated sleeve. “I suppose that would be nice too, Roxy.”

Roxas led Axel into the castle, listening to the wet squelch of his footsteps, and brought him to a guest room just down the hall. Though Sora’s bedroom had been cleaned out and was now empty, Roxas couldn’t bring himself to allow Axel into it.

“I’ll go get you some clothes,” Roxas murmured.

“Can’t I come with?” Axel whined and wrapped his arms around his wet body. “I’m cold.”

Roxas met the larger man’s green eyes and saw the lust burning in them. What would happen if he were to sleep with Axel again? Would it take away some of the raw ache that came from losing Sora? Or just make it worse?

“Please?” Axel murmured.

“Alright.”

The redhead followed Roxas to his chambers and Roxas pulled some dry clothes from the bureau drawers, turning to hand them to Axel when he heard the slap of wet clothing hitting the floor. Half-naked, he watched Axel head towards his bathroom and start the shower. He seemed so incredibly at home, nothing like sweet nervous Sora.

“What are you doing?” Roxas asked him.

“Showering,” Axel said cheekily. “Want to join me?”

Roxas shook his head.

“Suit yourself.”

Then, the redhead stepped into the shower stall, but left the bathroom door open so that Roxas could see the blurry outline of his naked body in the shower. He sat down on his bed and watched for a while, thinking about what he was supposed to do now.

“Roxy,” Axel called teasingly.

“What does it matter?” Roxas decided out loud. 

Sora was gone and there was nothing to stop him from once again falling into bed with Axel. He pulled off his boxers, tossed them, and padded into the bathroom to open the shower door. Axel had his soapy back to Roxas, but the blonde put his arms tightly around the larger man from behind. 

Axel stroked his arm. “Hey, Roxy. Did you change your mind?”

Roxas nodded into Axel’s naked back, feeling the texture of the skin beneath his lips. His body was so strong and firm, nothing like Sora’s doll-like body. He didn’t have to fear hurting Axel if he hugged too tightly or kissed too hard. Suddenly, Axel pressed the swell of his ass back against Roxas’s hardening cock and Roxas shuddered at the feeling. 

“You can take me, if you want,” Axel offered, rubbing his ass firmly against the white king. 

“Really?”

“Sure. I took you last time. It’s only fair.”

Roxas ran his hands down Axel’s chest and wrapped his fingers around the man’s large cock, stroking and gripping firmly. For a moment, he feared he was being too rough, but Axel threw his head back, his mouth falling open, and a loud moan escaped him as Roxas squeezed and fondled even his sensitive balls. His other hand trailer down Axel’s slick back, cupped one cheek of his buttocks, and then sought out his entrance. Something was already there.

“What?” Roxas breathed.

He could feel Axel’s smirk. “I wanted to be ready for you. It’s just a plug to keep me stretched and wet and lubricated. Take it out and fuck me, Roxy, please.”

Roxas pulled the plug out with a loud sick sound and immediately pushed three fingers into Axel’s body, seeing just how stretched and wet he was. Axel groaned, thrusting his hips back towards Roxas’s invading fingers, and it sounded as if he was nearly ready to beg to be fucked. Roxas didn’t let it get that far. He stroked his own cock with his wet hand and guided it to Axel’s ass. With one strong thrust, he entered the larger man.

“God, Roxy, you’re so small, but your cock…” Axel gasped as Roxas began to move and thrust, “is huge!”

The feeling of entering Axel was so different from being inside Sora’s lovely little body. Sora had been so tight that Roxas knew it had to hurt both of them at least a little, but Axel was as loose and pliable as a woman, ready for anything. Experimentally, Roxas bit into the back of Axel’s shoulder, drawing blood, and Axel moaned in pleasure. A move like that would have sent Sora screaming from the room in an instant, but it only turned Axel on more.

“Harder! Faster! Fuck me!” Axel screamed.

Roxas pushed him down on his hands and knees in the small shower stall and began pounding into him as hard and fast as he could. Each thrust sent the breath exploding from Axel’s lungs followed by a shriek of pleasure. Roxas gripped his hips, fingers digging in, and slammed in to the hilt. Axel took it all without complain save for Roxas to go faster, harder, and deeper. He wrapped his hand around Axel’s neglected cock and began to pump hard, squeezing tightly.

Axel moaned loudly and reached between his own legs to grasp Roxas’s balls. He could feel the heavy sacs swaying and slapping against his ass and wanted to squeeze them tightly in his hand. He played with Roxas, enjoying the way his fast pace faltered and became frenzied. Roxas’s grip on his cock grew tighter and tighter, as if he was suing it as an anchor and Axel loved every minute of how close it was to pain though the pleasure far outweighed. 

A spiraling arch of white seed left his body, spilling into the water beside the plug he had shoved up his ass so Roxas could take him as hard and fast as he wanted. Quickly, Axel pulled away from Roxas, pulling the dick from his ass, and captured it in his mouth regardless of where it had just been. 

“Axel,” Roxas began to protest.

But Axel engulfed Roxas’s cock and began to suck and swirl the sensitive head. It wasn’t long before Roxas exploded into him with a cry and slumped down on the floor of the shower. Axel remained sitting beside him, swallowing the fantastic buildup of semen.

“You waited too long again,” Axel murmured.

“I know. I wasn’t ready.”

“And you were ready now?”

He nodded.

“Ah.”

The two men sat together in the bottom of the shower stall for a while, naked, beneath the spray of the warm water and letting all evidence of their sex wash away down the drain. Roxas felt as if all the sadness, loss, and pain was being washed away too. After a long time, he straddled Axel’s lap and pushed the redhead’s hard cock deep inside his own body and they had sex again. After that, the water was getting cold and Axel insisted they get out.

“You know it’s a good shower when you get out feeling dirtier than when you went in,” Axel remarked.

Roxas lay down in bed and waited for his new lover to join him. Roxas didn’t even think about the fact that Axel was sleeping on Sora’s side of the bed. He just pressed naked against him and slept better than he had since all this began.

X X X

Attention! Sora and Kairi are NOT going to get a lemon in this story. After all they’ve been through it would just be cheap and stupid so this (Axel and Roxas) was the resolving lemon. I hope you enjoyed it because I think it came out rather well. The next chapter will probably be fairly short and just fluff.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	35. Epilogue: Thank You

This turned out to be the weirdest story. And I have never spent so long working on something. This thing got updated all over the place! But now I’m finished with it! Yay! I’m down to only two stories in progress! Let’s try to keep it that way, okay, self?

X X X

Sora and Kairi had gotten so used to being together, to sharing a bed, to just being close, to being lonely without someone there, that even once they were safely out of the Black Castle and living with Namine the White, they couldn’t bear to be apart. 

Kairi would have been afraid to even be close to any other man, but Sora was different. She couldn’t be without him. Sora had been through the same pain she had. Even though Xion sometimes wouldn’t even let Namine hug her, she always allowed Sora to. 

Sora was special and so hurt, yet still kind and innocent.

He would never hurt anyone, not even to save himself from pain or death. 

…

Sora often spent time with Namine, talking to her quiet when she cried for the suffering of her sisters. Sora was always willing to talk to anyone and about anything, even the hell he had been through. Namine was grateful for him during these hard times.

And so was Xion. She didn’t want to talk to Kairi or Namine about what Selphie had done to her, but she would tell Sora. Sora understood and Sora listened. He was like some sort of angel fallen to earth so hard that he had broken off his wings.

And Kairi thought she loved him. She never would have thought herself capable of it after everything she had been through, but Sora made her feel like a fresh-faced virgin again. He made her feel as if she could be loved and cherished. 

She wondered how she made him feel?

…

Sora was sitting at the window in the room he shared with Kairi, looking out over Namine’s city. It was plain and beautiful, the people happily bustling about the streets, children laughing. Here, it was easy to believe that the dark things that had happened in Riku’s Black Castle had never even existed. 

Maybe, it had all just been a nightmare, but Roxas was no longer with him. He had gotten a letter from Roxas a little while ago saying he had found happiness with Axel. And Sora was happy for his friend. He still woke in the night from nightmares of leaving Roxas alone, but this was what he wanted.

“Sora?” Kairi called as she came out of the bathroom, drying her ruby hair with a towel.

“Yeah?” he murmured, turning away from the window.

“What is it?” she asked and came to sit beside him.

“I’m just thinking about what happened,” he said and gently took her hand.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked gently.

He shook his head. “I’m alright.”

“Sora?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy here?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Truthfully?” she breathed.

He nodded. “Though sometimes I think about what I did to Roxas.”

“Roxas has Axel. He’s happy.”

“I know,” Sora said with a sigh, “but I can still feel bad for him. Roxas loved me once and I broke his heart. Now, I don’t think anyone can love me again.”

Kairi’s heart skipped a beat. “But Sora,” she began, but she couldn’t say it. “We love you,” she said instead, “Namine and Xion and I do.”

Sora smiled sadly. “I know, but Roxas…”

“Wait!” she yelped. 

He looked at her, blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Kairi closed the space between them and kissed him gingerly on the lips. For a moment, Sora was frozen against her, surely remembering when she had once forced her mouth to his in desperate lusty panic. Now, she made sure her kiss was light and gentle, but Sora still did not respond.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when she pulled away.

“For what?”

She met his eyes. “For everything and for kissing you now.”

“But… I love you,” he breathed. 

Her heart lurched into her throat and she forced herself to swallow it down. “What? Why didn’t you kiss me back?”

“I… I don’t know how. I’ve never been kissed before.”

Kairi’s heart went out to him. At least before she had been taken by Riku, she had had time to live a little. Sora, though, had been a slave all his life. He didn’t know a lot of things. Kairi would have to be patient and loving towards him and wait for him to come out of his shell, but she could do that. She smiled.

Then, lightly, she kissed him again and this time, he melted into her like a small child, clinging to her shoulders and seeking out her mouth. Kairi let him explore and experiment, smiling into his lips as he kissed her. When he pulled back finally, he smiled into her face and whispered, “Thank you… Thank you, Kairi.”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

And, drum roll please, we are finished!

Here we go. (And this turned out to be quite the weird story…)

Very important author's note:

First, I don’t want to hear about anyone being mentally scarred. You read it all the way to the end so it must not have been that frightening.

Second, drop a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Riku for being a dick? How about Selphie? Think I torture Sora way too much (but it's because he's so easy to be mean to, though I always make sure to give everybody a happy ending!)? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even play Kingdom Hearts thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scarred for life because of the stallion? Think there was way too much sex and abuse and rape in this story? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

Third, I own nothing except my original characters: like… I don’t think there were any in this story, maybe the horse… I also own my twisted freaking plot! So there, now I can't be sued!

Fourth, there will be no sequel… at all, so don't ask!

Fifth, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger**. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Finally, thank you for making it this far! All the way to the end! Woot! Yay!

And so, I bid you adieu. (Wow, what a long author’s note.”


End file.
